What Lies Beneath
by Nucleophile
Summary: A retelling of the manga/anime through the eyes of Asui Tsuyu. What lies beneath her frank, nigh-unreadable exterior? Why does she want to be a hero? What events molded her motivations? Slow burn pairing. Eventual divergence. Features Mina and Tooru as major characters in the supporting cast.
1. I: Jelly Run

**_Preface_** : I was first introduced to Boku No Hero Academia via the subbed version of the anime (though the dub was fantastic during the second watch. Except Iida's voice-actor. Seriously, fuck that guy.) Therefore, I wrote Tsuyu's "ribbit's" as "gero's" because that's how I remember hearing them. I hope it doesn't trip too many people up. Also: anuran is indeed a legit word. Look it up.

I own nothing (duh).

* * *

 **I: Jelly Run**

* * *

 _Worst._

 _Field Trip._

 _Ever._

Alas, for poor Asui Tsuyu, ' _worst'_ may well have been an understatement. The facility was wrecked, her classmates scattered, and the teachers mortally wounded. Hordes of villains swarmed the grounds, their bloodlust tempered only by their apparent lack of training— mere pebbles relative to the trio they observed from the shallows of the flood zone.

"... dispatched Thirteen with little issue. However, to my shame, one of the class managed to get out during the scuffle," the first apologized— a mist man dressed to the tee, vest and slacks unwrinkled despite the mayhem.

Get out? She tapped her lip thoughtfully. Perhaps the best (or worst) news she'd heard all day.

On one side, someone had managed to escape the facility, so help was hopefully on the way. On the other, the boss was handling the news with all the poise of a spoiled child aboard a sinking battleship with an armed battery. An attempted killing spree was likely, if not guaranteed.

"Kurogiri," the villain in question rasped. Dirty fingers clawed at the exposed flesh of his neck. Deathly red eyes– each half-obscured by a spindly grey hand— glared out over the ruins of the central plaza. "If you weren't my only ticket out of here... I'd... _I'd_ "— his oily voice trembled with a cold fury devoid of thought, reason, perhaps even sanity— "I'd tear your flesh away until there was nothing left to dissolve!"

To his right, the hulking brute—Noumu, right?— groaned, readjusting the weight of its black form over Aizawa-sensei's left arm. The bones popped like bubble wrap, prompting the instructor to twitch in silent agony. The sound chilled her senses _._

"Gero," she withdrew into the water, as if blowing bubbles would end this nightmare.

An shudder pulsed down the lead villain's frame, and the scratching stopped. A dry sigh issued from where his mouth should have been, black-sleeved arms dropping to rest at his sides. A welcome change, were it not so abrupt.

"It's game over then," he groaned, turning to face the mist man. "Game over, Kurogiri. There's no way we can win against dozens of pros..." His head drooped forward. "Let's go home."

"Tch!" Mineta splashed forward to hug her. "We're saved!"

"Yes, but—" she stopped, heat rushing back to her face as a tiny hand groped her chest. "Uh..."

She relished the twitching once his head dunked underwater. Her hand held firm, and the pool frothed pleasantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya," she croaked quietly.

"Yeah," her freckled friend murmured, expression darkening as he rubbed his chin."For them to retreat after going through all this effort is—"

 _"_ Oh yeah, _"_ the lead villain's tone spiked. "I guess before we leave—" she blinked and he was upon them, hands outstretched, eyes wide and gleeful, "we might as well knock his pride down a few pegs first."

Cold fingers closed around her face before she time to react. Too fast—much faster than he looked, and nothing like the thugs Midoriya swamped from atop the yacht. She hadn't forgotten Aizawa's crumbling elbow: whole chunks of skin and muscle flaking off from the point of contact, the exposed sinew crumbling away like chalk in the wind...

 _Game Over._

The stale aroma of unwashed flesh filled her nostrils, the sharp burning as her skin begin to give way. Except—

"Damn it."

His grip twitched against her pale skin as nothing happened.

"You really _are_ cool," the villain chuckled, voice like ice,"Eraserhead."

Another shriek from the black beast echoed across the complex, closely followed by the sickening crunch of bones on stone. Game over for both her and sensei, then.

No! It couldn't end here. Not now. Not—

"LET—"

Her eyes widened beneath the death grip. _Midoriya?_

"GO OF HEERRR!"

An explosive bang jarred her to the bone, blowing her out of the pool and onto the shattered tiles of the USJ's central plaza. Like a passing nightmare, she felt the villain's cold touch leave her. An angry cloud of dust and debris obscured her vision, and she saw no more.

* * *

 _314 Days Earlier._

In the twilight years of the Great Quirk War, Nobi plain was razed, splitting the Kiso River and bleeding it out like an overripe grape. It remained forked into the present— toward Nagoya to the south and Nishi to the north. The former runs slow and crooked. The latter, quick and straight. Sandwiched between the two sprang Salty Banks, a small city aptly named for its proximity to the Hisu bay. The area rose to prominence during the fifth generation of quirk users for its silver industry, almost eclipsing Seto as the second largest city in all of Aichi, and remains vibrant to this day...

* * *

Winter.

Despite the late hour, the city square hummed with life. Clumps of walkers huddled together along the snow-dusted sidewalks whilst the dull crunch of tires on rock salt signaled passing traffic. It hadn't snowed in a while, and the air was dry as could be. A chill breeze curled its way through the scene, past the hum of trains and the frosty glow of overhead streetlamps. It stung her exposed cheeks and ears, coaxing a slight shiver from her petite frame.

"Gero"

The cold continued to tickle what skin was not obscured by her hair, a waterfall of glossy black which cascaded down, down past her shoulders before ending in a floppy knot above her waist. More cold. More shivers.

"Gero"

Another murmur bubbled up from her throat as she re-adjusted the thick scarf covering her mouth and cheeks. The past weeks had been particularly busy, even for her, and it was not uncommon during such times for her to forget her limits. This night's folly? Sensitivity to cold.

 _Yeech_ , she tightened her scarf, _should've worn a hat._

Inhumanly wide eyes flitted from shop to shop before settling on their target: a small flat wedged between two apartment complexes. The twin bells set over the threshold tinkled as the glass door slid inward to announce her arrival. A blast of warm air leapt up to greet her— sweet, sweet warmth. She allowed herself a sigh, loosening her scarf a bit as she made her way past the dusty shelves of assorted snacks and candies.

Plastic and foil wrapping alike gleamed beneath the halogen glow of the overhead lamps. Behind her, the glass windows blushed an inky licorice from behind bright posters advertising the latest deals. Above, the subtle din of pop music completed the scene. City life through a midnight lens was always a welcome change. Not as good as rainy days, mind you, but the good enough. The changes always seemed to bring out the brightness of things which daylight out-shined.

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly: the closest she'd ever get to a smile with a quirk like her own.

At the back of the store stretched the walk-in cooler, the racks lined with the usual colorful array of chilled beverages and whatever onigiri hadn't been snatched up by the morning commuters, while the unit itself snaked its way around store's perimeter before halting at the coffee and slush dispensers up by the register. The familiar hum of the cooling units grew louder as she approached.

"Evening, Asui," a low voice rasped to her right. She whirled to around to see a wry old man clad in a ratty white tee-shirt and mustard-colored cargo shorts which clinked slightly as he took a slight step toward her. He tipped his threadbare fisherman's hat politely, revealing wisps of thin hair which flashed a regal shade of silver.

"Evening, Quoyen-sama," she echoed, her wide expression flat and indiscernible. "Any luck today?"

"Nothin'," he coughed, a laugh grinding its way up through his sunken chest. "Odds just weren't in my favor, it seems."

They never were.

He paused furtively, a fistful of lottery tickets in one hand, a half-full bottle of Sapporo in the other. Tsuyu's look darkened, and took advantage of the silence by grabbing a thick ring of pear jelly from a nearby rack. The old man finally loosed another cough.

"Heh," he chuckled, wiping his mouth with his forearm."Don't listen to me. You've got a whole life ahead of yourself," his grey eyes grew dull. "I'm sure it'll be worth it..."

Asui's grip on the jelly tightened.

"Take care of yourself, Quoyen-sama."

"Likewise, little one," he knocked back another mouthful, letting the stuff puff his cheeks before forcing a swallow. "Likewise."

She made her way towards the front register, chancing a backward glance. Shudders. Old man Quoyen was a legend throughout the Aichi prefecture. Blessed with a quirk that turned his hair to silver, he quickly garnered a reputation as one of the region's richest men during the post-war years. The silver king, his colleagues called him.

Business boomed until the bubble popped, and the economy with it. One thing led to another, ultimately ending in a hostile takeover from a Toyko-based company (led by a businesswoman who could sweat gold, of all things). Debt and recession piled on faster than his hair could grow and the rest, well…

Asui sighed, shaking her head.

A small TV was wedged crookedly next to the security screens perched atop the cigar case—right next to the lottery display.

 _"... police cordoned off the area and several heroes were on site prior to All Might's unexpected intervention. Property damage was minimal. The hostage has been identified as Bakugou Katsuki, a student of the local ward's middle school, and is expected to make a full recovery from..."_

The tinkle of bells cut off the report as store doors flung open to admit a laughing couple of around high school age. They held hands, fingers entwined. The boy shouted something indiscernible to which the girl laughed predictably. She watched this exchange unfold, especially the hands: the boy's larger grip cradling the girl's smaller, dainty fingers.

She raised her free hand to eye level, taking in its anuran design up from her sticky palms to the slight flare at her fingertips: large, flat, and functional, but anything but dainty. _Just like your mom_ , as dad would say. Except she wasn't her mom. For a change, wouldn't it be nice if —

"Gero," she croaked in annoyance. There were more important things to worry about, getting home being one of them.

"Just the jelly, please," she asked, placing the wobbly packet atop the counter's lacquer.

The clerk cocked an eyebrow, bringing a twelve-fingered hand to the register. "Another late night, Asui? Third time this week..."

Tsuyu shrugged, fishing through a green-zippered pouch.

"Exams don't pass themselves," she placed several coins on the counter with a dull clack. "Plus, mom and dad are out of town, so I can't really start studying until the after the kids are in bed. And there's always the admissions essay..."

"Still going on about that U.A she-bang, eh?" The clerk replied, raising an eyebrow expectantly as he dropped the coins into their respective drawers. "Hero-folk don't seem to quit these days."

"Seems not," Tsuyu said. "So neither will I."

A low chuckle."That's the spirit," the clerk said with a chuckle, handing her the receipt.

A dry cough echoed from the back of the store.

"Wait—" Tsuyu hesitated for a moment before pulling a 500-yen coin from her pouch. "For him," she whispered, motioning to the old man meandering through the back aisles. "Make sure he gets something to eat. No booze, smokes, or tickets, you hear? And don't say it was from me."

"Fourth time this month," the clerk muttered, shaking his head. "You do realize the only reason old man Quoyen loiters is because you keep giving me money and he keeps thinking he's being fed for fr—"

"And it'll stay that way." she zipped her pouch shut firmly. "It's the least I can do. Dad makes sure we can cover groceries while he's away, anyway."

The clerk snorted as she grabbed her bag. "Hate it when kids like you show me up. Reminds me of how much of an asshole I am. Hell, reminds me how much of an asshole we all are..." he flipped the coin into the air. "Guess that's what keeps people like you in business."

Tsuyu blinked.

"You aren't an asshole."

"You don't know that," he flicked the coin back to her.

Another blink.

"Don't look at me like that. Makes me feel bad," he said, waving a hand. "I'll cover him from now on. Pay me back once you go pro, interest included of course."

She tapped her lip, warmth flooding her chest despite her glassy expression. Words tugged at her tongue (all twenty meters, mind you). So much to say. So much to–

"Thank you," was all she managed, popping a quick bow before securing her scarf. The bells tinkled lightly and the door shut.

Home was only a few blocks away, but the cold made it feel like an eternity. Still, she'd made it this far and would not falter at this point. The entrance exam was only ten months away: a mere trifle compared to the years of preparation which had lead to this point. Most of her life, now that she thought about it.

Her grip tightened around the bag at her side. Jelly always made late-night study sessions go down easier, but this night, she had more than jelly on her side. A jet rumbled overhead as she took in the shimmering city lights. The world was beautiful, and most definitely worth fighting for.

 _Worth fighting for…_ would that be too cliché to put on the application essay?

"Gero gero," she croaked contentedly.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yo,

I hope you enjoyed it. A slow start, perhaps, and I too really want to get in on some Deku x Tsuyu action. However, since Tsuyu has less character development in the manga, I figured I'd expand on it here. What emotions lie beneath her flat and candid exterior? Why does she want to be a hero? Just what makes this world worth fighting for to her? Oh and yeah, definitely lots of shipping. Eventually...

Tl;dr: This is most definitely a Tsuyu x Deku story but I want it to be a solid standalone piece even if the romance is not taken into account. As always, comments and critiques are welcome. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

Nucleophile

Edit: S/O to pervertmonster for pointing out UA exam date being in the spring.

Edit 2: Added in a USJ tease to improve pacing.


	2. II: Worth Fighting For

**II: Worth Fighting For**

* * *

Exam day.

Hunched in her seat, Tsuyu exhaled. Fifteen years, countless hours, one day... deep breaths.

This was it.

One by one, the recessed lights lining the amphitheater's perimeter flicked on dramatically. Her show, it seemed, wasn't the only one about to start.

"For those of you listeners tuning in today, welcome to my show," the instructor's Aussie drawl boomed out across the auditorium. His shades glinted with anticipation as he raised his half-gloved hands. " _Everybody say_ ' _hey'!"_

Silence.

Tsuyu pressed the tip of her index finger against her top lip in amusement. If this guy thought he was going coax the enthusiasm from a crowd as nervous as this, he had something else coming.

"Such a... _refined_ response," the instructor muttered through gritted teeth, smoothing over the lightning curve of static gold hair jetting from his scalp. "Then I guess I'll skip to a quick presentation of the practical exam. _Are you ready?!_ " He raised a fist into the air, the speaker device affixed to his neck pulsing. " _Yeeeaah!_ "

Again, silence. Well, almost.

Someone in the back row was muttering a low but steady stream of incomprehensible gibberish that would have been annoying at any other time. Currently, however, it was practically a non-issue: hardly noticeable over the sound of her racing heartbeat.

"Now, as it says in the applicant manual, all you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock battles after this," the presenter continued, voice tinged with disappointment. "You can bring anything you want with you, so long as you head to the specified zone after this, _okayyyy?!_ "

More silence. Perhaps a bit more muttering. She held her card up to reaffirm her battle zone letter before cross-referencing it with the campus map:

 ** _Battle Zone F_**

"There are three different types of faux villains stationed at each battle center. You earn points based on their difficulty" the instructor continued, turning his back to them as the robotic silhouettes of the three aforementioned threats flashed across the presentation screen. "Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to immobilize as many of these 'villains' as you can. Of course"—he whirled around, shaking his finger playfully— "attacking other examinees or any other un-heroic actions is absolutely prohibited!"

"May I ask a question!" a trim voice shot from behind her.

"Okay!" the instructor nodded, obliging a spotlight to illuminate a tall, muscular boy with glasses and a clean-cropped haircut.

"On the printout, there are _four_ types of villains," the boy pointed to the corresponding page without compromising his squared posture. "If this is a mistake, then U.A., the most prominent hero academy in Japan, should be ashamed of such a foolish misprint! In addition, _YOU_ —" he pointed to a skittish-looking freckled boy in the back row, gaze hardening, "you've been muttering this whole time... It's distracting. If you're just here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately."

 _Give the poor kid a break,_ Tsuyu thought, returning her attention to the presentation with a slow shake of her head. _Who here isn't worried?_

She let her cheek rest against her hand as the fourth villain, the zero-point obstacle she'd already read about from the exam materials, as was explained by the instructor – the Voice Hero, Present Mic— if she remembered correctly. Poor kid... hostile crowds sucked.

Especially on a day as important as this.

* * *

 _"Ewww!" the little girl screeched, dropping her sandwich. "Ms. Melooodyyy!"_

 _Tsuyu looked up from her lunch as a portly middle-aged lady, waddled over to their table._

 _"There a problem, Sakiri?"_

 _The small girl stuck a finger her direction."Asui's got a WORM in her mouth!"_

 _Worm? The word must've struck a chord as all eyes in the cafeteria quickly turned to her table._

 _"Asui-chan" the teacher's grey gaze bore into the small girl as she knelt to eye level, "is that true?"_

 _"Nuh-uhhhh," she replied, shaking her head furiously back and forth. "Seeee?"_

 _She opened her mouth wide and pointed proudly._

 _"Ewwwwww!" More screams, this time from kids at different tables. "There it goes again!"_

 _Sakiri jabbed a finger in the direction of the offending foot-long mass sprawled across Tsuyu's bento._

 _"Dis isn't a 'orm. Eh's mah 'ongue!" She slurped it back in, blushing._

 _"Sorry," she shrank into her chair, face heating up as more eyes bore into her. "I meant to say 'it's my tongue!'"_

 _The fire in her cheeks deepened, her classmates' expressions changing from confusion to disgust. Sakiri's bottom lip fattened, a pout squishing her cheeks._

 _"I was born like this... okay?"_

 _Silence._

 _Four-year-old Tsuyu's gaze darted around the room helplessly for someone, ANYONE, to help her. It was already over, and she knew it. She looked to her teacher with desperate eyes and quivering lips. Warm arms enveloped her as her vision blurred over with tears._

 _"M-Mom says it's just like her quirk!" she wailed, burying her head in the soft fat of Ms. Melody's shoulder. "I c-c-can't really c-c-control it ye— GERO!" her oversized hands snapped to her mouth a second too late._

 _The croak resounded across the lunchroom like a death knell. Cruel laughter spread across the room as if it were wildfire._

 _"Class. Class! That's enough, CLASS!" Ms. Melody's voice bobbed above the rancor, but she wasn't listening._

 _Her hands dug into the flesh of her face, fat tears bleeding through the cracks of her fingers. She had to get out— Run. Hide. Shrink away to nothing. Anything to get away from the agonizing laughs barbing her ears. This was too much. It wasn't fair. She had to—_

* * *

"OKAAY, LET'S START!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the loud speaker system of Battle Zone F.

Her eyes snapped open.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL FIGHTS! GO GO _GOOOOOOOOO_!"

Already crouched low on her haunches, it was easy for her to pivot to the side of the oncoming mob of prospective students before launching herself into the air, soaring over the most outlandish array of costumed shmucks who considered themselves worthy enough to fight for a coveted seat in the incoming class. White, reds, pinks, and purples were all a blur to her as she cleared most of the crowd, out-speeding all but the fastest past the massive steel gate and into the urban simulation beyond.

 _Ok, ok, past the gates in the front pack: check,_ she affirmed internally, whipping around a corner towards a street devoid of applicants.

 _Less competition for points this way. I'm definitely faster and more agile than the bulk of the competition, though I'm probably not in anywhere near as high a bracket if raw strength is taken into account. Even so, I am strong..._

SCREEEEE!

A mono-wheeled drone screeched around a street corner, its red monocular lens flashing murderously as it made a beeline towards her position.

 _...More than strong enough out-muscle these drones._

Her chest muscles flexed as her tongue shot out like a bullet, coiling around a nearby streetlamp. Wide eyes focused on the charging robot as the she crouched low. Closer... Closer... _Now!_

Her thighs exploded, side-stepping her attacker and launching herself to the other side of the street. Midair, she grabbed a stoplight pole and braced for impact. With an earsplitting screech, the bot tripped over the taut stretch of flesh. Its sensor array jerked forward a full vertical 180 degrees before crashing into the pavement with a satisfying crunch.

"Gero," her tongue snapped back into her throat, while she coolly spat out what flecks of asphalt managed to stick to it on its way back in. A confidence welled up from within: vindication for all the work she had put in leading up to this moment.

One point.

WHAP! The impact of her feet against the side of another one-point drone, caving its head into the side of a concrete wall.

Two points.

REEEEE! The sound of a two-point villain barreling headlong over the edge of a high rise, its four legs flailing in the empty air as it plummeted to its despite their lack of flight capabilities. She allowed herself the satisfaction of watching the wreck explode at ground level.

Four points.

BANG! A metal arm the size of a hatchback collided with her side as she attempted to round a street corner, knocking her sprawling across the curb thirty feet back. Her vision blurred as she attempted regain balance, clumsily grasping at the pavement. It had to be a three-point villain, a twin-headed weapons platform based on military-grade treads. She had planned on avoiding those. Ten optical arrays flashed gleefully in the sunlight as the tank-sized beast bore down on the teetering girl.

Disoriented, she hopped back several meters before crumpling into a confused heap. Not enough time... That thing was on top of her, its gleaming olive armor blotting out the sun before— No! It couldn't end here! She had to—

 _Sssssssssssssssssss..._

A low hiss coupled with the acrid reek of chemicals filled the air as the frog girl slowly got to her feet.

"Gero..." she croaked weakly, bringing an index finger to her throbbing temple, grimacing at the slight spattering of blood it brought back.

"Oi!" a chirrupy voice tweeted to her right as soft hands steadied her shaking form. "You okay?"

Plop: her butt collapsing against the sidewalk as she looked up. A cheerful girl smiled warmly down at her, the melted wreck of the three-point villain smoking silently behind her.

"Acid!" she grinned, raising a fist proudly. Tsuyu's eyes wandered from her pink skin to the pair of twisted yellow horns which peeked out from beneath a messy mop of bubblegum hair.

"Just rest there for a second, ' _kay_?" She pointed to a plastic wristwatch affixed to her forearm, winking. "Still plenty of time, anyway."

Tsuyu groaned, nodding her head grudgingly.

 _Plenty of time... right._

A pink hand extended forward as her pink savior crouched to eye level. "Mina."

"Tsuyu," she replied flatly, taking her hand. "Call me Tsuyu."

"D'awwww!" The bubbly alien girl flashed a wide smile, popping to her feet. Her head bobbed side-to-side in a manner akin to how a toddler would after seeing a puppy for the first time. "Such a _CUTE_ name!"

Tsuyu blinked as the girl cart-wheeled over her smoking handiwork, bolting back into the fray. "Let's be friends if we see each other on the other side, _kaaay_?"

And then she was gone, leaving Tsuyu to ponder the still-hissing remains of the faux villain: the only evidence that pink pixie had been there in the first place.

 _Friends..._

* * *

 _With a gurgling gag, the boy puked up another mouthful of water._

 _"Dang... ," water trailed from his lips. "Thought...I was... a goner," he coughed out another batch. "I'm never swimming near a waterfall again. "_

 _"Don't talk," she replied, placing a towel over his shoulders."You've got water in your lungs."_

 _The boy hiccuped._

 _"You think? I must've been submerged for almost three minutes..."_

 _She felt his hand on her wet shoulder. The warmth surprised her._

 _The distant whine of sirens rose above the burbles of the river's foaming current._

 _"Seems help is on the way," she remarked, toweling off her hair as she rose to her feet. "We should—"_

 _"Asui."_

 _He grabbed her hand, his warm fingers closing around hers._

 _"You saved my life."_

 _She attempted a smile with her wide mouth, failing miserably. Frogs, it seemed, lacked such capabilities._

 _"Call me Tsuyu," she croaked, looking down before tucking a dripping lock of hair behind her ear. "Can we be frien—"_

 _"Oy! Akira! Hey!... Heeeeeyyy!" A shouting boy on the other side of the river, motioning behind him. A small of crowd emerged from the forest beyond. "I found them!"_

 _She felt his hand leave hers as several teachers waded out into the shallows, the trauma kit and backboard in tow. An ambulance pulled up to nearby bend downstream._

 _Akira advanced towards them, and she could feel the cold eyes of her classmates bore into her once again. His head bowed low as his friends moved in to surround him._

 _"Good-bye, Asui..." she heard him murmur over the din, his pained voice barely above a whisper._

 _He didn't look back. Not even when the paramedics broke into a run as she collapsed onto the riverbed, shaking and alone. Following the incident at the 5th grade camp outing, the boy would go onto lead the Salty Banks Elementary School basketball squad to their first district championship title and undefeated season. Interestingly, this was also the year she began leaving school immediately after classes ended. Siblings to take care of, or so the rumors went._

 _They never spoke again._

* * *

"THREE MINUTES REMAINING, LET'S GOOOOO!"

 _What!?_

The frog girl shot from her feet and onto the side of a nearby building as the loudspeakers boomed overhead.

 _Only four points!_

Streets whipped by as she leapt from building to building. Wide eyes swept the roads below. Wreckage was everywhere; whole blocks of pavement were torn from the street surface, exposing the pale concrete below. The spring sun dimmed above the simulation skyline, marred by the deepening haze.

 _The villains? Where are the villains?!_

"Gerooo!" her tongue latched onto the arcing tail of a stray two-point villain, its optical display swiveling to face her as she pulled in close, using her tongue as a makeshift grappling hook . Red lenses flashed one last time as she rammed a chunk of concrete into the bot's sensor array, hopping off as it collapsed in a shower of sparks. Six points...

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!"

Ker-plunk! Her feet planted atop the head of a one-pointer, side-stepping a burst of machine gun fire as she stabbed a shard of metal through its optical display. Seven points...

"NINETY SECONDS REMAINING!"

Grabbing a jagged chunk of asphalt from an alleyway, she launched herself at a one pointer just before its head was cleaved clean off.

"Yo!" A shark-toothed redhead shouted as she skidded to a stop, noting the abnormally chiseled striations lining his hardened, almost sword-like forearms. In one fluid motion, he tore out the beast's power core bare-handed."Find your own targets!"

No arguments there. She sprinted out of the alleyway and burst onto the zone's main street.

 _Stay calm, Tsuyu. Freaking out will only hurt you..._

Swaths of villains immobilized by countless purple blobs lay strewn across the street, struggling weakly against the adhesives. Immobilized robots counted as out of commission, if she remembered the details on the exam packet properly. Disabling them wouldn't net any points.

 _Don't freak out..._

"SIXTY-NINE SECONDS REMAINING!"

She whirled around. No villains in sight. Absolutely none.

 _Don't freak out!_

"Outta my way!" rumbled a blue-skinned fat boy as he shoved by her, a crowd of fellow competitors close on his his heels. The ground rumbled ominously as a massive high-rise near the zone's center exploded into a shower of dust and cinders.

"FIFTY-TWO SECONDS REMAINING!"

Seven lights glimmered across the ashen skyline as the building-sized robot raised its massive head. All of Battle Zone F trembled as its motor roared to life. Overwhelming. Insurmountable. 0 points.

"Run!" someone shouted as the stragglers ran by, leaving her to stare up at the approaching monolith.

 _But points... I need points!_

"Fuck..." a pre-pubescent voice whimpered. A small boy – head crowned with a rooster's comb of grapelike growths— was pinned beneath the trembling hulk of an immobilized one-pointer.

The zero-pointer's slow treads slouched forward, carving foot-deep furrows into the asphalt.

"THIRTY-FIVE SECONDS REMAINING!"

"Oh God, please God!" he cried, his tiny arms flailing. "Don't let me die here!"

Tsuyu hesitated, heading whipping around in search of remaining villains. The bot ground its way closer. Time would be up if she stopped to help, and even then there was no guarantee she'd even be strong enough to pull the bot off him.

 _But if I want to be a hero..._

The obstacle raised a massive metal arm, blotting out the sun. The kid had long since passed wimpering, graduating to straight weeping.

"I'm still a virgin!" he wailed, banging his little fists vainly against the wreckage. "Just a virgin, you bastards! What kind of cruel world is this? Knew I should have grabbed some chick's boobs back at the lecture hall in case something like this happened!"

 _Ewww... And cruel? Perhaps..._

The wide corners of her mouth twitched as her hands balled into fists.

 _But it's worth fighting for..._

The bot's hand clenched into a bus-sized fist, arcing down towards the boy as the frog girl crouched low. Wide eyes gleamed amidst the dusty light. A crackling scream erupted from beneath the one-pointer.

 _IT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR!_

The one pointer creaked as her tongue knotted tightly around the bot. The boy's eye's widened

"Push!" she croaked.

The boy pressed his arms against the steel, groaning as his arms trembled. The bot held fast for a moment before quivering slightly. Furrows of blood erupted from her straining tongue as she took another step back...

The fist was practically on top of them now. She couldn't see the sky as the darkness deepened. Not enough time, but it didn't matter; she had to save him. She had to—

"GEROO!"

Her tongue whipped back ricocheted against the roof of her mouth as she fell backwards, the metallic tang of blood shocking her taste buds. The one-pointer lurched forward, creating just enough room for the kid to wriggle out before the metal fist leveled the area just seconds later, the force of the impact blasting them both back several feet. Dust and debris flew high into the air, only to linger across the ruined street like some foul type of dirtied fog.

"AAAANNND TIME!" the intercom boomed. Seven lights went dark as the dust cleared, all motion in the massive 0-point obstacle grinding to a halt as it powered down. "ALLL RIGHT! THIS CONCLUDES THE PRACTICAL SECTION OF THE U.A ENTRANCE EXAM. ALL LISTENERS ARE TO RETURN TO THE STARTING POINT TO AWAIT FUTURE INSTRUCTIONS. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE INJURED, STAY PUT! WE'LL COME TO YOU!"

Stay put, huh? She could work with that.

Her body lay sprawled and motionless against the pavement. Head and tongue throbbed with each heartbeat, but those were the least of her problems.

 _Only seven points..._

She shut her eyes, stomach twisting itself into a sinking knot.

 _That won't be enough._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Monday, all. Hope you liked the latest installation. I drew up the storyboard this past week and really got into writing some of the later chapters. Hopefully this chapter added a bit more background to Tsuyu. I'm really liking the way she turns out later on, and hope the coming installments will set her character up for her inevitable interactions with Yung Deku. Hehehe I can't wait!

To all who faved, subbed, or reviewed, thank you so much. We all know reviews are like crack for writers, and y'all got me addicted. My only hope is that you have as much fun reading the story as I do writing it. See you next week, yo.

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

-Nucleophile


	3. III: Dads and Perverts

_*Helpful manga reference/spoiler: Bonus Chapter 1_

* * *

 **III: Dads and Perverts**

* * *

Springtime.

A light breeze rustled across the budding greenery of the school grounds, agitating the warming waters of the Salty Banks brook with the chill motes of winter's fading influence. Keyword: _warming_ , not warm. Tsuyu was no stranger to this concept, and pulling the thick green scarf over her mouth and cheeks, felt silently relieved that she had dressed accordingly.

"Examination's this Monday, eh?" a dry voice inquired.

 _That soon?_

The frog girl pulled her legs in closer to her, wrapping her arms around them tightly. "Yeah... I'll drive up with dad this weekend. He does the bulk of his work nearby anyway."

Her friend would have cocked an eyebrow if she had them, but alas, for Mongoose Habuko, being born with the head of a snake meant eyebrows were in short supply. Sunlight glinted off the mottled brown of her desiccated scales while her orange eyes gleamed fiercely. Her forked tongue flicked in and out expectantly.

"And? That's gotta be a good sign, right?"

"Not necessarily," Tsuyu replied, "pretty much anyone who fills out the application gets a shot at the entrance exam. Sometimes even quirkless applicants manage to sneak through."

Habuko's tongue twitched mid-flick. "You aren't quirkless."

"Yeah, but—"

" _No_ _buts_ , dumbass!" the snake girl hissed, punching her arm. "You've worked too hard to bitch out now."

The frog girl shrugged, "I say whatever is on my mind, remember?"

"Yes, and thank god you do. You'd be an absolute nightmare to read if you didn't. And _that_ "— Habuko flicked her tongue against her friend's ear— "is exactly how I know you're such a dumbass. Pessimism is the absolute _last_ feeling you should be nurturing right now."

"Coming from someone like you," she countered bluntly, "who was it again who said it'd be stupid for us to be friends?"

A particularly nippy breeze shook the branches above them, raining down dozens of little brown buds upon the duo. Habuko's reptilian eyes flashed a fierce auburn, and suddenly Tsuyu found herself on her back and immobile.

" _Dumbassssss,_ " Habuko hissed, glaring over her. "That was a defense mechanism. Loneliness is a horrible weakness, you know. Any idea how many times I fell for that sentimental crap in elementary school? Any idea how much it hurt?"

Tsuyu's wide eyes stared up at her friend in their usual blank manner, greeting her with the best _I'd-tell-you-but-you-totally-just-immobilized-me_ stare she could muster. Habuko's eyes narrowed.

"You look so dumb right now, it's almost adorable," she diverted her attention to the slow waters. "Almost."

Beneath the scarf's woolen weave, Tsuyu allowed herself a smirk (or whatever it was her mouth did in situations like these) as the effects of Habuko's quirk wore off. That girl had always been quite the awkward one...

"I'm gonna miss you, you know."

Habuko stiffened at those words, and once again Tsuyu found herself on her back and unable to move. "I hate you, frog."

* * *

 _Habuko..._

Tsuyu's fist clenched against the pavement. Wide, blank eyes started up at the pale spring sun, its rays beating down upon the broken teen with an inanimate carelessness. Seven points... nowhere near enough for an acceptance offer. She knew that fact too well, having spent hours studying the school website. The average matriculant score on the practical was a 28, and that was the ten-year average. The number had actually been climbing steadily over the past decade.

"Gero," she croaked, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

The weight of the situation pressed down upon her as a slimy lump coalesced at the back of her throat. What now... What now?

Unsure, she lay there, splayed out across the street with arms over her eyes. Perhaps if she was still enough, she could sink into the ground and get away from it all. Away: yes, that didn't sound too bad.

"Uh, you okay?" the short kid she had saved earlier peered down at her with curious eyes. His face was still tear-streaked. "Looked like you hit your head falling backward..."

He turned towards the damage caused by that skyscraper of a robot. The punch's impact was only feet— he gulped— only feet from where he managed to pop free. A massive web of cracks spread from the impact site, with force of the blow sufficient to drive the automaton's fist wrist-deep into the ground.

"Thanks," he jerked a thumb towards the deactivated behemoth. "I, uh, would've been screwed otherwise."

His savior remained unresponsive, still staring up at the sky, black hair fanned out across the asphalt. Not that he was looking at her face, of course. He bent low, eyes level with her chest. "You don't talk much, do you?"

His voice trailed off, eyes wandering past her neckline...

"—D'oh!" Her fist knocked lightly against the side of his head.

"Eyes up, little one."

"Little one?! _Little one_?! Well I'll have you know that—D'OH!" a sticky slap collided with his cheek. "Ouch! Easy on the head! Sensitive..."

"You're worse than my little brother." She was on her feet now, staring down at him with the usual expressionless mask she'd come to accept. "I always say what's on my mind. You and I both know you deserved it."

"But I—"

"Don't even," she turned away from him, scanning the streets for a way out. "This has been a horrible day."

"You and me both..." the short kid groaned, brushing chunks of debris away from the glistening growths atop his head. He pointed towards a bend in the street two blocks back. "Exit's that way."

The two walked across the debris-strewn road in silence. Well, almost.

"Twenty-two... twenty-three and... wait a sec, oh! Twenty-four..." her shorter companion muttered, pointing to several immobilized one-point drones pinned down by dozens of his purple growths. "Three were worth two points and one was worth three, so add five..."

Tsuyu's heart sank.

"Add in the two by the entrance... that brings us to—"

"Could you please not?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," the boy looked up from his counting, rubbing the back of his head, "can't help but be nervous, right?"

Tsuyu tapped her lip, looking down. "Something like that."

Her companion opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and looked ahead. A line of buses was parked just beyond the gates of the combat zone. Examinees in varying degrees of dishevelment were loading themselves onto whichever ones had open seats.

"Looks like they're shuttling us to the main hall again," her companion commented. A slim blond boy with a lightning bolt-shaped highlight waved at him from a nearby shuttle, flashing a cheeky grin and jabbing a thumb backwards. The short kid smirked.

"Seems I got myself a seat saved..." He chanced an awkward smile before extending his hand. "Name's Mineta."

"Asui." She replied, taking it. "Just Asui."

"Hope you get in, then, Asui— Oh! And, uh, thanks for"— his already high voice cracked as he awkwardly pointed back towards the battle zone—"you know."

She shrugged. "I'd be a pretty horrible hero if I didn't."

Eventually, she managed to find a seat in the back of a coach-style shuttle. The teal rows of seats were carpeted and plush, carrying with them that same stale aroma she'd come to associate with the airplanes on which she'd flown during her early childhood: back when she too small to be left unsupervised at home, so her mother would spirit her across the country whenever the consulting firm needed a new model. Mother...

She knot in her stomach returned. What would she tell her?

Alone, the crushing weight of reality once again came to rest on her shoulders. With a blank gaze, she stared out the window as the shuttle hummed out the parking lot and past the other battle zones.

"Look!" An applicant shouted from the front row.

Battle zone B came into view, a massive plume of angry black smoke billowing up from within in the walls.

"Such destruction..." a red-haired boy she recognized from earlier leaned out from the row in front of her."Seems I've been one-upped."

Tsuyu's eyes narrowed with interest. This was the same kid who sword-armed the drone in the alleyway.

"Bit more than that, Kirishima," a heavyset boy with thick lips piped up from the adjacent seat, crunching on a lollipop. "A friend in zone B just texted me."

"He any good?"

"Nah, dude's a scrub by the entrance standards, but he dun' talk shit," he yawned deeply, running his fingers through the rough tuft of chestnut hair perched atop his head before continuing, "some bro took on that big robot and won."

The big one? Tsuyu peeked hesitantly over the seatback.

"The zero-pointer?" the red haired kid asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"That's what I'm assuming. Wouldn't really be news otherwise. Should'a been one planted in each zone, right?"

"Dunno for sure, but I think so," the red-haired boy replied, flexing his fist, "I knew that I should've charged that thing down. I had points to spare anyways."

"I dunno, Kirishima," his thick seatmate was shaking his head as he looked up from his phone."Apparently all it took was one punch."

"Bullshit."

A yawn. "Take it or leave it..."

Kirishima grinned, exposing sharpened teeth which gleamed like bridesmaids in the light.

"Satou, my man," he hooked a toned arm around his seatmate, "if the scrub's right, then the incoming class is gonna be absolutely _stacked_."

He raised his fist towards the smoky plume shrinking away into the distance, bones cracking menacingly as they hardened. "Bring it!"

Of course, poor Tsuyu didn't see or care to hear any of this as she shrunk back into her seat. Her mind flashed back to the behemoth she had faced just minutes earlier. How it dwarfed even the three pointers she struggled to outmaneuver, let alone dismantle. How she barely managed to rescue even the smallest of applicants from its threat, to say nothing of a head-on assault.

 _One punch? Even All Might—_

Her hand twitched against the armrest as the realization hit her.

 _I'm screwed._

* * *

Glaring over the sea of cars, Ganma Asui surveyed the vast expanse that was the U.A. parking lot. His wide jowls twisted downward into that same perpetual scowl his co-workers had grown to fear and respect. The fading spring sun glinted pleasantly across the beetle-like hulks, its light interrupted only by a massive column of smoke billowing up from the school grounds.

His beady yellow eyes narrowed. Just what exactly did he allow his daughter to sign up for, again? Beru would kill him if anything went wrong...

Thin tendrils of smoke leaked from the Marlboro hanging lazily from his teeth. A sleek green Samsung cradled in his webbed grasp, its electronic drivel filling his ears with the same brand of roundabout crap he'd come to both loath and live by. Still, time was short, and all the crap in the world would not change that. He needed substance, not words, if the issue was to be resolved.

"Tenma!" he barked into the phone. "Neither of us wants to discuss excuses at this point. The only thing left to consider is how to proceed."

More crap. The massive frog man leaned back against the shining black hull of his sedan, tapping ashes from the half-spent cigarette.

"Look, this bothers me just as it does you, but the preliminary data is horrid," he paused to soldier out a particularly long drag, letting the ashen mist hang in his lungs for several moments before exhaling thoughtfully. "Absolutely horrid..."

A punctuated reply. Beady golden irises flashed as he banged his fist against the roof.

"Present it? To the board? You take me for a fool?"

The voice on the other end took on a more apologetic tone and his gaze softened.

"No, no. I'm the one who should be apologizing," he sighed, his shoulders relaxing. "We're all stressed right now, and I know I don't need to impress upon you or the team just how important it is that this trial proceeds at the hospital. All the lives it could save..."

More static, more drivel. Several puffs for good measure, chased by an amused snort.

"Yeah, our jobs as well, you selfish bastard. Heh, okay. Look"— he rubbed his eyes and yawned—"for now, we should have Assay Development and Prototyping working weekends for the next month at least. Should be enough for another meta-analysis. _What?!_ Of course they'll be paid accordingly! First a fool, now a thief? Christ, Tenma! Of course. Yeah, l'll swing by the lab after morning rounds to ensure it's done."

He checked his watch expectantly, the cold platinum gleaming as he pulled back his suit sleeve.

"I don't know. Funding doesn't run out until August, so we can definitely try to stall for another month or so..."

The smartphone blabbered back, tone rising in pitch. A thick laugh bubbled up from the thick paunch draped over his belt buckle as he allowed himself another chuckle. "What other choice do we have? _Ruk ruk ruk,_ just push forward with codon 13 and 61 and hope that the antibodies bind better than they did with 12. Sounds good. I know. We should definitely— _Shit!_ "

The cigarette crumpled against the pavement as he quickly stamped it out with the textured sole of his Alfani before kicking out of sight beneath the undercarriage. He could spot that telltale mop of shiny black hair bobbing towards him in any crowd, but it never hurt to double-check. He was a man of science, after all.

"I have to let you go," he announced abruptly, clicking out of the call. "My daughter just got out."

* * *

The Audi hummed quietly past boutiques, restaurants, and the like. The sidewalks were cobbled with bright maroon bricks punctuated by chalky mortar, while the river danced with the splendor of a thousand gems in the light of the setting sun. Past the opposite bank hung the hazy skyline of the city proper, complete with glimmering chrome crossings every half mile. Had she been in a better mood, Tsuyu would have acknowledged the pleasant downtown setup. Her father's yellow gaze peered intently at her from the rear-view mirror.

"That's my hospital over there," he motioned with a thick, webbed finger towards a large glass cube of a building peeking out from the northern tip of riverside skyline. "The apartment's on this side of the river— not far by train. The GPS also says it's a twelve-minute walk to the academy. I could work from here during the school year so you'd have place to stay."

Tsuyu shrugged, resuming her blank stare out the window.

Her father frowned.

"It went that badly, eh?"

She shrugged again, bringing an index finger to her mouth.

"Well, it could have been worse, I guess. The written exam was pretty easy... but yeah," her expression darkened as she lowered her head, letting her bangs fall into her face. "I almost certainly failed the practical."

"Nothing's certain, Tsuyu," he jerked the brakes a bit too hard as an oncoming traffic light flashed red. "Absolutely nothing."

His daughter croaked from the backseat, crossing her arms.

"Didn't you tell you Mom you quit?"

Ganma adjusted his seatbelt nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know I saw you smoking in the parking lot."

The rumbles of a few bullfrog laughs bubbled up from the driver's seat, "Can't get anything by you, can I? _Ruk ruk ruk,_ we're set with keeping that between you and me, right?"

"I'm not sure if it can be between just you and me," she replied, pulling her hair out her face. "It'd be really hard to explain the cancer."

" _Pfft_ , Frogs can't get cancer," he said. "Nice try, though."

"You aren't a frog."

"Eh, close enough," he shrugged, taking stock of his appearance while twirling the steering wheel. He grinned up at the rear-view mirror, "According to my research, that is. You sort of are, too. In fact, if my model's correct, the whole family should be immune."

The car rolled over a speed bump as Tsuyu loosed a particularly sober croak. "I am not a frog..."

"Of course not; I was speaking figuratively." The engine thumped to a halt as they pulled into a parking space. Her father craned his head back to face her, still grinning playfully. "Still, that really bothers you, doesn't it?"

His smirk dropped at the sight which greeted him. To the average man, his daughter would have appeared unreadable, wide eyes and mouth stretched flat and emotionless. Good thing he was not an average man. Marrying to a woman like Beru forced an intricate knowledge of the subtleties of the frog-like face she possessed and passed to her children: the sharpening taper near the lips when agitated, the movement of the eyes, the occasional flush of red across the cheeks.

Yup. He was pretty much a pro at this point. The relationship wouldn't have lasted two years were it not for such skills. Reading his wife was an art he had proudly mastered, and Tsuyu was no different.

"Hey," he squeezed her shoulder. "Don't get all hung up over a past you cannot change. Not while there's a future out there to be claimed. Remember the family motto?"

His daughter sighed, most likely in annoyance.

"Eyes ever forward," she murmured. "Like that ever helped with anything..."

"Anything? More like _everything_ ," his smile had returned. "Did I ever tell you about my colleague who got into U.A before switching to medicine?"

"Dr. Tenma?"

"Him? He's as quirkless as they come, _ruk ruk ruk_ ," Ganma laughed, the absurd image of his reedy colleague soaring over the Toyko skyline in a red cape flashing through his mind. "I don't think you ever met her; she works at the other lab. Anyway, I was telling her about your application, and we got talking. Told how entrance scores were drawn beyond the number of villain points earned in combat."

Tsuyu's eyes locked onto his.

"Beyond combat?"

Her father winked, mouth widening into a knowing smile. "Let's just say the ability to dispatch multiple villains within a set amount of time is not the only measure by which a hero is judged. A perfectly reasonable line of thought, wouldn't you agree?"

She blinked, clearly unimpressed. "You can't just give me a straight answer, can you?"

Ganma laughed. "What kind of fun would that be?"

He gently hooked his finger under the pale taper of her chin.

"Chin up, Tsuyu. You've handled so much more than most kids your age: taking care of Samidare and Satsuki, keeping the house in working order, and pursuing heroic aspirations—all while keeping your grades top notch."

Tsuyu croaked, rubbing her elbow bashfully. Her father was a busy man; a lengthy audience— let alone praise— was a rarity for her.

"I am proud to call you my daughter," Ganma continued forcefully, his yellow eyes twinkling in the dim light of the garage. "You've got a strong mind and an even better heart. No acceptance letter or lack thereof will change that."

His daughter looked away, cheeks reddening as she unlatched the car door, backpack in tow.

"Thanks, dad."

The two made their way through the parking garage in silence, both their futures uncertain, yet stubbornly hopeful. Quirks or not, some things – it seemed – never changed.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap! Apologies on the slight delay; I had to move and did not have access to wifi for a week. Hope you liked Tsuyu's father; I have a pretty cool arc planned for him later on. I don't plan on putting OC's in this story, so I'll probably flesh out minor characters to compensate.

Thanks to everyone who's faved/subbed/reviewed. This is by far the most attention I've ever gotten on a story and I'm loving how it's progressing! On that note, I added in a quick tease in chapter one (I noticed the first chapter lacked a hook to interest the reader) and beefed up the overall quality of writing for all three chapters to a level on par with my non-fanfiction writing. I really like this story and will treat it more seriously from here on in.

As always, comments/critiques are welcome. I experimented a lot with dialogue in this chapter so let me know if it works.

Happy Friday and see you next week! Things should pick up now that we're on our way to U.A!

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

-Nucleophile


	4. IV: Her Hero Academia

**IV: Her Hero Academia**

* * *

The following week was painful, each day dragging along as if pressed against sandpaper: an abrasive tract inching towards an inevitability of which she was painfully aware. The strength of her father's words faded by Sunday, any last motes of encouragement giving way to a swirling torrent of fear which battered away at the deepest fibers of her resolve.

 _I didn't get in... I didn't get in... I didn't get in..._

This was the endless mantra cycling through her mind like clockwork: a cruel machination born from the same foul union of shattered ambition and self-doubt which always manages to find a home in the minds of the young and untested.

Young and untested: of course— that was exactly how her teachers saw it. Pair her youth with her indiscernible, unwavering (dare she call it dopey?) expression, and _hell_ , they had her all figured out. Kids were simple after all, right?

"Psshhh...," fizzed Onigiro-Sensei from geometry, patting her head, "ever the perfectionist, I see. I'm sure you did fine."

"I say," Kabuto-Sensei of post-war literature quipped, stroking his walrus mustache thoughtfully, "well best of luck then, missy. Consider the written word as a back-up, will you? You would have an absolutely _trifling_ career throughout high school and beyond..."

And perhaps worst of all:

"You'll get over it, chump," growled PE-instructor Beiran, "they all do. Lord knows I did." He flashed her a grin, grey lips peeling back to expose rows of shark-like teeth growing a glistening field of gum tissue, gill slits pulsing in a manner she could only guess was supposed to be interpreted as encouragement. "You're young anyway..."

Get over it? _Get over it?_ No problem, Sensei. I only gave, like, the past decade of my life to pursue this dream, but what do I know? I'm just some kid who is too young to have any idea what the hell I want, right? Look, I get your inability to read me. Even my own parents have trouble occasionally— it comes with the quirk, and I can live with that. But presuming to understand my feelings on account of something as irrelevant as age? Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelieva—

 _"Dumbass!"_ Habuko hissed to her right as her eyes snapped back into focus just in time to see her pencil split in two under her shaking grasp. A sharp, twisted line of graphite streaked across the margins of her notebook, which was woefully devoid of any notes worth studying.

"Something to add, Ms. Mongoose?" their history teacher inquired, wisps of steam curling lazily out of the pipe-like growths poking up from beneath her graying hair.

The snake girl bowed briskly from her desk.

"Apologies, sensei," she muttered as the bell rang.

* * *

The walk home was silent, the ebb and flow of passing traffic drowned out by the tempest raging through her consciousness. Overhead, the roadside trees were in bloom, sunlight peeking through the gaps in the blossoms and bathing the two in soft pink hues.

"Well shit," Habuko finally piped up as they reached Tsuyu's apartment, "It really _did_ go badly..."

Tsuyu pulled the bundle of books cradled across her chest closer. "At this point, I kind of just want the rejection so I can move on with my life." She placed her index finger over the tapered tip of her upper lip thoughtfully, staring at the blossoming tree which arced over the front steps. "We could go to the same school then, and it would be—gero!"

She recoiled from the finger jabbing at her ribs.

"Dumbass! _"_ Habuko scolded, her reptilian eyes boring flaming knives into the side of her cranium. "You aren't about to start spouting crap like that now. How the hell am I supposed to make more friends than you then, hm? You've got to go to that smaller school so I have the advantage! Jeez! I hate it when you get all pessimistic like this. Really wrecks my schemes..."

"Maybe I'm just being realistic."

"No you aren't," Habuko's hand grabbed her shoulder roughly, forcing the frog girl to face her. "And don't you dare start with the whole _'I just say what's on my mind'_ bullshit you always pull."

"But that's what I do. Just like my mo—"

"Spare me," the snake girl interjected. "I know that's what you do, and it's sharp as shit for the most part. But _this_ —" she jabbed a finger into her friend's chest, " –is different. You're just trying to protect your ego against the possibility of failure."

"That's probably true, but—"

" _No_ _buts_ , idiot!" Habuko was shaking now. "Spouting what's on your mind doesn't excuse you from whatever emotional spin you decide to place on the words. Jeez! You'll be absolutely helpless at U.A without me. With a mind like your own, who needs villains? You'll just... You'll—" fat teardrops budded up along the scales lining her lower lids.

The next thing she knew, Tsuyu felt Habuko's armored hide brush against her neck as her friend's arms closed around her in a stiff embrace. A tremor racked the two as the ophidian began to cry.

Warmth built up from within her chest as she gently patted her friend's back. A stray blossom tumbled lightly from the tree above, pinwheeling about in the spring air before coming to rest on the asphalt below.

"You know, for someone with such an offensive personality, you're surprisingly calming."

"D-D- _Dumbass,"_ her friend whimpered between sobs, burying her snout deeper into her friend's shoulder. "Shouldn't it be _you_ who's supposed to be crying?"

"Well, I kind of have my hands full with you at the mo..." her heart rate exploded as her gaze caught the tip of a white envelop peeking out from the top of her apartment mailbox.

"Gero."

* * *

The letter was from the Academy all right, the crimson wax seal proved it. Tsuyu eyed it blankly, her heart racing as she paced around the dining room table upon which it had sat since she plucked it from the mailbox. And now: five hours, three dinners, two homework assignments, and one loving bedtime story later, it remained. Her schoolwork was done, the sink was cleaned, and the kids in bed. No more excuses.

She extended her arm toward the offending object. Better now than nev—

Her hand recoiled away as the butterflies erupted up and out of her stomach for the tenth time.

She sighed deeply, collapsing into a chair. This was going to be a long night...

 _Just like a band-aid_ , she thought a half hour later, finally mustering the courage to grasp the white paper with a trembling grip. She thumbed at the seal's wax. The contents shifted, strangely heavier than she expected.

 _Rip it off quickly and be done with it so I can get on with my—_

The room erupted in a flash of blue light as a small metal disk fell from the package and bounced onto the table with a jarring clack.

"I am here..."

Her eyes widened with recognition as an all-too-familiar voice boomed out from the device, its holographic display coming into focus.

"AS A PROJECTION!"

"Gero?" her confused ribbit punctuated the recording as the world's number-one hero filled the display. Clad in a pinstriped suit which matched the golden hue of his titular tufted hairdo, the muscular man flashed his trademark debonair smile, the entire room seemingly illuminated by the greatness he emanated. "...All Might?"

"AH HA HA!" the projection laughed heartily, as if it sensed her surprise. "I bet you are wondering why I— the world's symbol of peace and justice— stand here before you now. Well! My girl, wonder no more! For I will be here..." the hero's smile broadened as he spread his arms wide in a dramatic flourish. "AS A TEACHER AT U.A. HIGH THIS YEAR!"

Tsuyu's wide eyes were practically saucers at this point.

"AND NOW!" A dramatic pause, "for the moment YOU—" he pointed at her, grinning further "MISS ASUI—er," he glanced quickly at the card in his hand, "TSUYU! HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

" _We don't have all night, you oaf!"_ a voice hissed from off screen.

"Ah, of course!" the hero grinned off-screen, "We've got over a dozen of these left to record, right? Ah! Anyway!" he returned his attention to her. "On the topic of the Exam, you passed the written section in the ninety-sixth percentile. A mighty feat indeed!"

A warm heat spread across her cheeks.

"However, for the practical exam, we had you at seven points—"

Her stomach churned.

"—nowhere near enough to pass, unfortunately..."

The frog girl averted her gaze, the knot of disappointment strangling her innards.

 _Figures._

Her hands were shaking against the wood of table. She bit her lip as her vision blurred over with tears.

 _Of course it figures, but—_

She shut her eyes tightly.

 _It hurts all the same._

"...Well, that's I _WOULD_ say at least" All Might's Smile broadened, "if that was all there was to it!"

Tsuyu rubbed the moisture from her eyes, "...what?"

"I was an entertainer in a past life, after all!" He paused to cough into one of his fists. "Heh, excuse me. Anyway, may I direct your attention to this screen!" The camera panned to the projector affixed to the stage.

On cue, the video began to play:

"Uh, yo?"

The frog girl's eyes widened at the sight of the prepubescent grape of a boy she'd rescued back in the battle zone. The little kid tugged at the leather cuff of Present Mic's sleeve.

 _Mineta?!_

"Mic-sensei?" the boy asked. "Uh, can I talk to you about something?"

"Recognize this boy?" All Might interrupted. "He came to the supervising team immediately following the practical. Why, you might ask? Let's find out!"

"So there was this girl back at battle zone F," Mineta continued as the video resumed, tapping his two index fingers together nervously. "I, uh, forgot her name. "

Tsuyu rolled her eyes. _You would..._

 _"_ But she had long black hair, uh, spoke in a monotone voice, had a froglike quirk, and...uh, you don't know who I'm talking about, do you? And—oh!" he motioned to his chest, "she had a really nice rack!"

 _"Gero!"_

"Whoa there, my boy!" All Might laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked off screen. "Er, weren't we supposed to edit out the –ah— _spicier_ parts of this footage beforehand or..? _Ahem_!" he straightened up to regain composure, "MOVING ON!"

The video continued.

"The robot...you know, the big one worth zero points? She saved me from it. That's gotta count for something, right? I would have been grape jelly otherwise, if you catch my drift..." the boy chanced an awkward smile. "I mean c'mon, she _did_ save my life... There's got to be a clause or something to compensate for stuff like that—"

The video paused.

"Your sacrifice touched him, my girl." All Might began, his back turned to her. "And spurred him to act in a way unbecoming of his usual—er— _mannerisms_... "

Tsuyu looked down as the heat returned to her cheeks.

"The practical exam was graded on more than villain points," All Might continued, turning to face her.

A click of the remote and the video resumed.

"D'oh!" Mineta lay in a crumpled heap, knocked sprawling by a light chop to the face from the Voice Hero. "Fucking A..."

" _Language_ , little listener!" the instructor yelled, grinning. "Exam rules are top-secret! And don't tell me how to do my job in so crass a manner! However," the hero's expression turned mischievous, "I'd be happy to dock some points on account of such un-herolike behavior!"

"Whaaaaa?!" The kid cried as the hero advanced on him. "No! Please, sensei! My mom is gonna – _d'oh_! Easy on the head, man! – _D'OH_!"

The video flashed to black, the screen obscured as All Might advanced towards the camera: arm outstretched, his grin radiating triumphantly.

"A Hero Academy rejecting applicants for doing the right thing? I perish the thought," his outstretched hand clenched into a fist. "Self-sacrifice is the cornerstone of any hero's mission. And so—"the suede curtain behind him pulled back to reveal a massive LED display. "WE INCLUDED RESCUE POINTS!"

The frog girl was on her feet now, hands trembling against the table as her wide eyes scanned the display...

"GRADED BY AN INDEPENDENT PANEL OF JUDGES!"

She fell back into her chair as her knees buckled at the sight of her name:

 _No. 13:_ _ASUI TSUYU_

 _VILLIAN: 7_

 _RESCUE: 50_

"ASUI TSUYU! FIFTY-SEVEN POINTS!" The curtains closed. "Do you understand now, my girl?"

Tears leaked from her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, hands clenching against the table as a rush of vindication flooded her body. All that time, all those years, they hadn't been wasted after all...

"You passed, kid."

She shook her head fervently. _This has to be a dream. There's no way they'd weigh rescue points that heavily..._

But reality said otherwise. Through blurred vision she saw All Might, her first role model and second favorite hero, take a step forward, fist unfurling as he offered it to the camera: offered it to _her_.

"Come, young Asui. This," his expression steeled as he motioned around him, "is your Hero Academia!"

* * *

...Or was it?

Some hundred miles away, the same moon which illuminated young Tsuyu's apartment shone coldly above a very different building. The glass cube that was U.A's main lecture hall gleamed palely in the midnight glow. The corridors and classrooms were silent, abandoned during the holiday months.

Glimmering black eyes smashed through wall upon wall of fine print with inhuman speed. The rich gold pen clutched within his paw danced about as he blazed through the sea of grants and policy waivers. Such was the red tape which inevitably flooded his desk at the start of the school year: a small price to pay for the wealth of taxpayer dollars the school received.

The office door rapped lightly again.

"Enter," the furred occupant replied with a quick rub to his eyes, not looking up from the stack of papers fanned neatly across his desk.

The door creaked open.

"I had a feeling you'd still be up around this hour," a similarly sleepy voice quipped as the principal looked up from his desk. "Nedzu."

"Ah Shouta, my old friend," the principal replied, eyes blooming with recognition, "how fares the night?"

The entrant's unshaven features darkened into a grimace as he removed the gold-slotted goggles obscuring his gaze.

"Quiet, as usual."

"And this bothers you, I presume?"

The grey scarf nested around the man's neck and shoulders shifted as if agitated. "My feelings are of no consequence."

"Of course they aren't," Nedzu replied, sipping from a gilded teacup. "Yet here you are..."

The corners of the man's mouth twitched slightly, his inky pelt of unkempt hair rustling in the moonlit breeze snaking its way through the office window. "I came here on other business. I know better than to bother you at the slightest hint of doubt or consternation."

"You needn't remind me, my former student," the principle chuckled, setting the cup down. "I was merely pointing out the obvious: not unlike how I know you would refuse tea if I offered it, but would happily oblige coffee." A knowing smirk spread across his furry features. "I assume this is about the incoming students, then?"

Aizawa slapped a manila folder labeled _'1-A'_ onto his superior's desk. "Mind explaining this to me?"

He pointed to the photo of a dopey-looking girl with thick black hair, a pink stub of tongue peeking out of the corner of her wide mouth:

 ** _ASUI TSUYU_**

 ** _15 y/o F_**

 ** _Type: Mutant_**

 ** _Written: 96%_**

 ** _V: 7_**

 ** _R: 50_**

"Or maybe this?"

He flipped the page to reveal an empty mugshot.

 ** _HAGAKURE TOORU_**

 ** _15 y/o F_**

 ** _Type: Emitter (?)/Mutant(?)_**

 ** _Written: 82%_**

 ** _V:3_**

 ** _R: 45_**

 _"_ Funny that she even managed to take out one bot, and a three-pointer of all things," he yawned. "Oh, and this. I was most... _enthralled_ by this one."

He leafed through the files to reveal a freckled boy with bright green eyes.

 ** _MIDORIYA IZUKU_**

 ** _14 y/o M_**

 ** _Type: Unknown(?)_**

 ** _Written: 96%_**

 ** _V:0_**

 ** _R: 60_**

" _Ahhh_ ," The principal skimmed through the four files set in front of him, paw lingering on the last. "So you disagree with the panel's decision," he shook his head affectionately. "I expected this much from you."

His former student rubbed his eyes.

"The first two I can work with, though I would seriously question why they weren't placed in Gen-Ed. But, this?" he rapped on the last file. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Out of my mind?" the furry administrator laughed, sputtering on a bit of tea. "To the contrary, I've never been more in it. Remember, unlike you, I actually lived the first three years of my life as a simple mammal. Why, from that experience alone I can assure you my mental facilities have never been better."

"This boy," Aizawa rapped on the file again, "has a death wish."

Nedzu allowed himself another sip, "his performance against the zero-pointer says otherwise."

"Before or after he almost fell to his death?"

"Teaching students to control their quirks is what we do here."

"Assuming they are things which even _can_ be controlled."

The words lingered in the air, a silence capitalized by a solemn nod from Aizawa.

"I always said this is what happens when rescue points are weighed so heavily."

"We train heroes here," the principle said, sipping his tea, "not soldiers."

"Even heroes should reflect the times."

" _Ahhh,_ " Nedzu cooed, "so the quiet nights _have_ been bothering you?"

"Look, crime's been down for quite a while now," Aizawa crossed his arms, glaring out the window."Do you not find it strange that villains aren't organizing like they used to? And even the severity..." his gaze darkened. "Outside of a few exceptions, the only trash willing to show itself are small-time thugs with pathetically weak quirks."

The principal swiveled away from his former student.

"Streamlined protocols, better organization, improved fiscal incentive, the exploding viability of sidekicks... need I go on?" He set his cup down, "this pattern is to be expected."

"I'm not so sure," Aizawa replied. "Everyone has a hierarchy, sensei. Heroes, villains, everyone. Basic psychology, really: lead or be lead," his features crinkled with thought. "Either way, I don't like it."

"Seems you haven't lost that brooding streak after all," the principle sighed, scar illuminated by the moon's pale glow. "What's the punchline?"

"My point _,_ " Aizawa said, "is what if the chain of command was not dismantled as much as the Symbol of Peace would like us to believe? You know a lot more than you let on, so I won't presume to patronize. However, this whole situation reeks of a plot, and I refuse to be caught unprepared when the first blow lands."

"Your concern is duly noted," his superior replied, rising from his chair, "but in the same way it is pointless to wonder whether I am a bear, a cat, or a mouse, so too is it futile to overturn the board's ruling," he stared straight up at his former student, "or to worry of war before it is declared, I might add."

Aizawa bowed curtly. "You presume too little of me."

"Keep an open mind, then?"

"What do you take me for? My classroom is always open on the first day," he affirmed, turning to leave. "However, I cannot guarantee these students any more than a single lecture. I don't waste my time on those with zero potential."

"And I'd expect nothing less!" The principle laughed, returning to his desk. "I hired you for this reason, no?" His eyes dipped low, attention returned to the stack of papers, pausing only when Aizawa crossed the threshold. "Try to get some sleep tonight, will you?"

The man grunted something indiscernible and the office door clicked shut, leaving Nedzu once again as the room's sole denizen. He shuffled the files back into Aizawa's folder, pausing only to glance at the boy's. Overworked or not, Eraserhead was right: the unidentified mammal did know more than he let on. A lot more.

"For the life of me, Toshinori," he muttered under his breath, shuffling the profile away. "I'll never understand why you chose this one."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's a wrap! Thanks for all the favs/follows/ reviews. The plot bunnies are well-fed and happy.

There are points in this chapter where some of you who only watched the anime might think Tsuyu is a mite Ooc. But if you check chapter 99 in the manga, you will find that our favorite frog is indeed capable of succumbing to them feels in front of others, let alone by herself. And thank Yeezus for that too, or else the coming chapters would have been a b**ch to write.

Agree? Disagree? As always, feedback is most appreciated, and if you want me to check out anything you've written, I'm just a PM away. In Yeezy we trust.

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

-Nucleophile


	5. V: On the Line

**_Preface_** _:_ MEXT = Japan's Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology (Analogous to the US Department of Education, with perhaps a bit more control over the library system).

* * *

 **V: On the Line**

* * *

Massive.

That was the only word Tsuyu had to describe the steel door set before her, the identifier "1-A" emblazoned across its height in white, digitized lettering. Department of Heroics Class 1-A: that was what in the acceptance letter read, right? She swung her head around tentatively to check the remainder of the corridor for anything that might indicate otherwise.

1-B, 2-A, 2-B... No. Definitely weren't any of those. Heroics didn't even have a sophomore class, if she remembered correctly. Her attention returned to the towering threshold.

The golden rays of the rising sun filtered through the glass wall which comprised the school's eastern facade, flooding the hallway with the light of a new day. One slow, deep breath later and her hand was on the latch. A new day...

"Gero"

A light click and the door swung inward. The classroom itself was anticlimactically normal. Outside of the carpeted floor and huge door-frame, the setup was not unlike the one she'd experienced in middle school. A dusty old blackboard framed the teaching podium up front, with the same four rows aluminum desks splaying out from there. Even the same lemony scent of janitorial antiseptic lingered fresh in the air—as if the room had just been cleaned in preparation for the start of the new semester.

 _Seat 2... Seat 2...,_ she thought to herself, pressing her index finger to her tapered top lip, wide eyes scanning the room before coming to rest on the seat assigned to her in the front row. Shame. She and Habuko had always been back row girls. Then again, this was U.A, not Salty Banks: a new beginning for them both. Besides—

She flicked her vibrating phone out of her pocket. Speak of the devil...

 ** _-(1) Unread message from Habuko-Chan.-_**

She swiped up expectantly.

A photo of her friend pointing at a cheeky-looking brunette flashed across the screen, the two smiling at the camera with mischievous fervor (well, sort-of smiling. It was kind of hard for Habuko). She had worried for a bit that her friend's mannerisms could lock her once again into isolation. Worries which, thankfully, never came to fruition. Her eyes scanned over the caption, the corners of her mouth creasing as she did:

 ** _-Already made a friend! Ball's in your court now, dumbass!-_**

New beginnings indeed.

A small croak leapt from her throat as she thumbed up her response. Habuko had something else coming if she expected her to fall behind. This was a new beginning, and she most definitely wouldn't waste it.

" _Heeeeeyyyyy_ " chimed a familiar voice as two hands folded over her head. "What'chya doing?"

Wide eyes swiveled upward to find a familiar set of cheerful pink features grinning lazily down at her.

"You!?"

"Yes, me, silly," the newcomer piped, pink lips peeling back as her smile widened. "Nice to see you on the other side, "her gaze drifted to the phone on the desk, pressing a finger onto the still-lit surface."The snakey-looking one looks like fun."

"Oh she's a mouthful all right," Tsuyu said, hoping her monotone drawl wasn't too off-putting. "Mina, right?"

"Right-O, champ!" she chimed in affirmation, popping up from her perch atop the frog girl's head to flash a gleeful thumbs-up. "Oh, and that's Mina-chan to you now, kid. I said we'd be friends on the other side, didn't I? Act like it! We're gonna be heroes after a—" She bent over and sniffed. "Your hair smells nice."

"Um," Tsuyu leaned away, " well, there's this thing called shampoo. You know, the stuff in bottles they sell in just about any drugstore? Really works wonders when you—"

"Just take the complement," Mina said, gaze fixed out the window. One erratic finger traced its way across the crooked length of one of the two horns peeking out from her poof of bubblegum hair. "Seriously, though. Nobody buys the quality stuff anymore. Everything smells all sharp and chemically, y'know? And don't even get me started with the people dumb enough to go _au_ _naturel._ Yeech! Smells like ass up close! Not that I'm really one to talk. This disaster up top is hopeless! My pediatrician says it came with the quirk so my body can accommodate the acid— something to do with all the carotenoid pigments or some other wonked-out sciencey word I can't remember. Fucks over my response to certain drugs, too. Anyway, I sorta just gave just up trying to style my hair by the end of grade school and just chopped it to a manageable length. Low maintenance, I guess, but I'm a girl who digs variety, yeah? Speaking of style, nice job with—" several light croaks brought pause to her rant. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," Tsuyu replied. "It's just that you're talkative. _Really_ talkative." She attempted a smile. "It's also nice to see that I'm not only nervous one today."

"Nervous?! Why I—"

"Relax." The frog girl interrupted, hoping the cheerfulness of her eyes compensated for her mouth's deficit. "Nerves can be good sometimes. They're what keep you alert when things matter most. Oh, and in case you forgot," she climbed out her desk, noticing more students had begun to shuffle in, "call me Tsuyu."

"Oh thank goodness," a high voice breathed in relief as what the duo could only describe as a disembodied school uniform— complete from the trademark grey blazer down to the pleated stockings— pranced over to the desk behind them, "1-A, right?"

Mina squinted at the apparition, brow furrowing, "Erm, yeah."

"Thought so," the outfit groaned, plopping into the unoccupied seat. "Heroics is a straight sausage-fest. You two are the first girls I've seen."

"The ratio is usually like that..." Tsuyu noted flatly, recalling the stats listed on the school website, "not that it's necessarily bad or—"

"By karma's graces, get your feet _OFF THIS DESK_!" roared a tall, spectacled boy at a roguish blond from a row back. "Do you not find this behavior disrespectful to this school and—by extension—its classmates?"

"As a matter of fact, you four-eyed two-bit _,_ I don't," the offending student sneered, violent red eyes spoiling for a brawl as he lounged back further, eliciting snorts and sniggers from the dudes seated nearby. The kid allowed himself a smirk before continuing, "and if I were you, asswipe, I wouldn't either."

" _Asswipe_?" Spectacles was beside himself. "Well I'll have you know that I graduated with honors from Soume—erm—junior high! I did not stand for such insults then and I won't now, either! Least of all from someone as brash and unruly as—"

"Oh, fucking spare me," the blond retorted, "Soumei? Well then aren't you just a precious little private-schooler." His knuckles crackled explosively, "seems like I just got another reason to end you."

"End me? And you intend to call yourself a he—"

A guffaw of laughter erupted from a gaggle of dudes to their right as one of them ripped a particularly juicy fart.

"I don't know what drugs you're on," uniform murmured, sleeve held up to where a nose should have been, "but four years of this could get annoying."

"I thought it was funny..." Mina said, stifling a snort. "And you are?"

"Oh right!" the uniform popped from its seat. "I'm Hakagure. Hakagure Tooru!" An arm extended towards them. "But you can call me Tooru!"

The two stared at the disembodied sleeve.

"Oh right, never mind," her frame shook with giggles, arm withdrawing. "Invisibility and all, am I right?"

"Well that explains a lo—" Mina began before their conversation was once again interrupted, this time by an alarmed squeak from a bon-bon of a brunette up by the room's entrance.

" _Another girl!_ " Tooru's whisper had spiked in pitch, but Tsuyu wasn't listening, preoccupied instead with what had to have been the bastard offspring of an insomniac and a bagworm rearing its lumpy head above the chaos.

"To your seats," it sighed, making its way to the podium in sad, droopy hops. At once, the classroom buzz dissolved into an edgy and uncertain stillness. From the adjacent seat, Mina bounced, toes like jackhammers.

"Welcome to the Department of Heroics- Class 1-A," the bagworm yawned, shedding its exterior (nothing more than a lumpy yellow sleeping bag) to reveal a remarkably disheveled man clad in an outfit as black as the ragged locks of hair which sprawled flat across his slumped shoulders. The layered grey scarf around his neck seemed to twitch slightly as he scratched at his unshaven cheek unceremoniously."And yes, I will be your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure to meet you all."

No crickets to fill the silence.

"Nothing to say, eh?" the teacher sighed, plucking a foil pouch of aloe gel from the crumpled bag at his feet. "Life's short, kids. Too short to lack the common sense you all need..." he rummaged further through the bag before plopping a pile of blue gym uniforms onto the front desk. "Grab one that fits and put it on. Meet me out by the back field when you're done. Locker rooms are down the hall on your second left."

"Uh, Sensei?" A black-haired boy with blocky teeth and bulging elbow joints raised his hand. "Shouldn't there be a bit more in the way of orientation, or um—you know?"

"Not sure I do, lack of specifics and all, " Aizawa raised a tired eyebrow, bringing the packet to his teeth. "And you are?"

"Uh, Sero—Sero, sensei."

"This is heroics, Mr. Sero. I think we can afford to dispense with the niceties. As for orientation,"— the foil packet crumpled with a sucking squelch— "consider this my substitute."

* * *

" _Sooo_ this is gonna sound weird," Mina began, voice rising, "but how exactly do you brush your teeth?"

A disembodied giggle popped from their invisible friend as the trio made their way past the showers and into the express tunnel. "With a brush and toothpaste! Were you expecting something else?"

"Well no, but uh, you know," the pink girl gestured across her face awkwardly.

"Oh that!" Tooru laughed, the folds of her gym outfit rustling as she motioned to her nonexistent head. "You kind of just get a feel for it. Almost like a blind person, I think... Kind of hard to explain since I've been this way since I was four."

"So when your quirk manifested," Tsuyu said.

"Exactly. I woke up one day and _poof!_ " She whipped her arms out. "Couldn't see anything! Needed gloves for the next five years. Ever tried gripping a pen or learning to use chopsticks without being able to see your fingers? Not a good time, let me tell you! My quirk counselor blew too, of course—"

"Yours too?" Mina was laughing. "My preschool was absolutely broke while I was there."

"Funny how often that happens..." Tsuyu said.

The pink girl laughed, the sound echoing across the empty corridor, lingering a mite too long.

"You have no idea. Lost the auditorium to a villain attack and couldn't get through the insurance paperwork. Wages were cut and counseling was all but axed. I ended up with someone totally bootleg, so it wasn't until around first grade that I figured out how to stop leaking from the palms. They're probably still remodeling the floors over there."

"Ah, so for your quirk you can secrete—"

"Acid! It's a pretty neat ability once you get the feel of it, but a real pain when it's out of control."

"Yeah, you'd think they'd put more money into preschools, since that's usually when quirks come in," Tsuyu noted, thinking of Satsuki.

"Not _meeeee_ ," Mina swung the backdoor leading out onto the athletic pitch with curious rigor. "I was born looking this way. Also happened to be the only mutant type in my class. Got so bad I ended up sending a kid to the hospital with chemical burns before the school stepped in and..."

A high, shaky laugh from Tooru, shivers pulsing down the wrinkles in her clothes. Mina cracked an embarrassed smile.

"Probably too much info?"

"Maybe just a little?"

The pink girl shrugged, fingers twiddling. "Well I'm here now, I guess."

Tsuyu squeezed her new friend's shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"Oh yeah!" Tooru piped up, "I've actually been meaning to ask you—"

"Call me Tsuyu."

"Gotcha. So what's your quirk? I know you got something going on with your mouth or..?"

"Almost. My voice is actually just a side effect," Tsuyu replied, splaying out one of her hands so her new friends could see its altered morphology. "Frog form," she explained. "I can pretty much do anything a frog can do: stick to walls, jump high, extend my tongue," she flicked it out a foot or so to demonstrate, "you name it."

"You name it, she says," Mina was grinning, yellow irises flashing mischievously within their midnight pools, "with a tongue like that, I'll bet you _could_ do anything..."

"Uh—"

" _Shht_!" a bored-looking teen with features as sharp as the asymmetrical slash of her bangs hushed, jabbing a finger towards the central pitch where the rest of the class had gathered.

The fields themselves were reasonably well manicured and stretched at least an acre in each direction, with a preceding dirt lot over which they currently congregated. The city skyline gleamed in the distance, the air warm and crisp in classic spring fashion.

"Seems like you all made it," Aizawa murmured, surveying the students before him. "Good. I hate working with idiots."

His bloodshot eyes scanned over the class roster.

"Bakugou, Katsuki,"

The foul-mouthed blond from earlier looked up.

Aizawa motioned to a ring chalked into the sand. "Front and center."

He did, hands jerked stiffly in both pockets. Aizawa tossed a softball into the air.

"Softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, 1500 meter run, grip strength, sustained side hops, pull-ups, seated toe touch..." he chucked the ball to Bakugou, who caught it with a one-handed swipe. "Naturally, you all must be familiar with all these activities from Middle School, physical tests during which the use of your quirks was banned?"

His gaze darkened.

"Negligence on the part of MEXT, for the most part. Arrogance on the part of the world to presume such powers could be regulated. Thankfully, those rules don't apply here."

He tossed the ball to Bakugou. "How far could you throw a softball in Middle School?"

"67 meters," the blond replied stiffly, palming the ball with interest.

"Not bad. Let's try that again with your quirk active," Aizawa replied, "Please don't hold back either."

The teen's already violent gaze intensified, a sharp grin pulling at his taut cheeks as he rolled up his right sleeve.

"Don't hold back? You got it..." his voice crackling with fire as he wound up and whipped forward. " _DIIIIE!"_

The explosion resounded with a bone-rattling crack across the grounds, the shockwave ruffling hair and kicking up clouds of sand from the epicenter. The ball itself disappeared into the skies aflame and angry, an unholy meteor flung back to the heavens.

"...Die?" a toothy red-haired boy Tsuyu recognized from the battle zone muttered as the dust cleared.

The recording device in Aizawa's hand beeped.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." He showed the reading to the class, eliciting a stream of gasps and mutterings.

" _Over 705 meters_?" Mina hissed.

"These scores will serve as the basis of your foundational studies," their instructor continued. "Most of you will naturally excel in some events and struggle with others. I encourage you to think creatively when faced with the latter, as critical thinking of this sort comprises the backbone of your hero work."

"DOPE!" another teen whooped, sparks dancing between his fingertips to match the highlight in his side-swept bangs.

"Yeah, I could totally get behind this..." an uncomfortably familiar short boy with a grape bunch for a scalp agreed. Tsuyu brought her index finger to her lip stiffly.

Of course he'd get in...

 _"Dope_ , you say?"Aizawa's bloodshot eyes widened ominously. "People die in this line of work. Good people. Yet it still remains all fun and games, eh Mr. Kaminari? What of you, Mineta?" His outstretched hand steeled into a tight fist. "Very well, then. New rule: the student who places last in this assessment will be judged as hopeless and will be immediately expelled."

The class erupted into a sea of worried whispers and murmurings. Tsuyu's eyes scanned the crowd. There had to be someone here weaker than her, right? Her quirk definitely put her at an advantage over classmates with non-mutant quirks— so perhaps an emitter? Even so...

"The plot thickens..." Tooru whispered, folding her arms.

"You can't just do that, sensei! It's so unreasonable!" the cute brunette from earlier protested, glowing with determination as her fists tensed. "This is our first day here, too!"

"To the contrary, Ms. Uraraka, _I can,_ " the instructor faced the rest of the class. "Complete academic freedom, an underrated perk U.A awards its faculty. The freedom to mold the curriculum as we see fit, the freedom to discipline as necessary, and in some cases, yes," his eyes gleamed unnaturally red, decimating the girl's resolve, " the freedom to dispense with students as we please."

The words hung rank in the air.

"Chill, girl," Tooru hushed, steadying a trembling Mina. "You don't see me shaking, do you? And my quirk does jack here. We'll be fine. Right, Tsu?"

"Um, well..." Tsuyu hesitated, unable to lie, unable to tell her new friends that one of them could be going home.

"Stay focused, you two," was the phrase she finally settled on. "And try not to get intimidated. It's a surefire way to lose."

Her gaze returned to the field, resolve aligning with the task at hand. Except—

A trembling boy several paces to her right. Freckled cheeks blanched, mouth bulging with nausea, and those rattling green eyes— she'd seen that look all too often back at home with Satsuki: the kid was going to hurl. Ew. Not here or now, of all paces. That was the last thing anyone needed, herself included. She knew what had to be done. Several paces forward, her hand outstretched, an honest-but-reassuring statement ready to flick off her tongue and—

"Let's get begin, shall we? The 50-meter sounds like a good place to start."

She froze midstride as Aizawa-sensei pointed at her with a solemn finger.

"Asui. Iida. On the line."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap! Apologies on the delay; the interview took more out of me than expected. The next installment should be on schedule.

Hope you all liked it! There's a grievous dearth of love towards Mina and Tooru on this site, and since they're usually drawn near Tsuyu in group pictures (I swear Horikoshi characterizes them interchangeably sometimes as well...), I'll explore their stories further here #majorcharactersyo.

I'm also really excited to mix more world-building into later chapters. In an effort to keep plot front and center, the mangaka left a lot of room for exploring the societal implications of a quirk-riddled world, and I intend to capitalize on this opportunity.

Infinite thanks to all who faved, followed, and reviewed. People like you are what keep the story trains a-rolling. Comments and critiques are welcome, and as always, if you'd like me to take a look at something of yours, hit me up via PM.

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

Nucleophile

Edit 1: changed around the dialogue to make Mina and Tooru more distinguishable.


	6. VI: Aizawa

**VI: Aizawa**

* * *

 _"No."_

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way, his first night in the ward. It began with a single distress call. Code red, yes, but the police already seemed to have gained control of the situation. Not bad, right? Just another quiet night in town, or so he had hoped. It was not until he saw the smoke that he realized his receiver had powered down en route, and not until he saw the perimeter that he understood just how naive he'd actually been._

 _Flames burned low across the wreckage, the black sky itself seemingly torn asunder with the groans of the wounded. Slitted goggles— gold, bent, and bloody— hung limply from his neck as he struggled under the weight of the massive companion hunched over his shoulder. The paramedics were already on-site at the perimeter's edge. Yes, he would go there. He was a hero after all. He had to save him, if only him. That would be enough. It would have to be._

 _"No." the voice was like a mountain, weight leaving him as the man rose up— tall and defiant. The very air seemed to hum with his strength, a strength he could scarcely fathom. "Leave me be. We have to save the others."_

 _He glanced at the wound, that ragged hole pulsing with each gasp after staggering gasp._

 _"Do you have a deathwish? You are in no position to help."_

 _A laugh, hearty as usual, and that smile: an immovable bulwark even as the bones beneath quivered and cracked. "You're a good lad, my boy. One of the best..." His voice trailed off, punctuated by a bloody cough._

 _"Let's go. We're wasting time."_

 _"No." He staggered back towards the ruins, hands outstretched as rubble crumpled like cardboard. "I can still move..."_

 _"For now."_

 _"Aizawa, my boy," He turned to face him, eyes twin coals burning clean and blue from within their fathomless recesses: a light amidst the ash. Blood dribbled from his cracked lips, set in that perpetual smile, that mask he wore for the world. "It's fine. Everything will be okay so long as I am here."_

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

 **Trial I: The 50m Dash**

* * *

" _On your mark_!" The camera bot cheeped.

Two deep breaths, and she bent low. Flared fingertips pressed into the sand with careful precision. Abnormally strong leg muscles tensed. To her right, her towering opponent— the bespectacled private schooler from Soumei— rolled up his pant legs to the knee, revealing twin arrays of gleaming cylinders protruding from each calf. The sun slashed across his glasses as he settled into the blocks, illuminating the cold steel within. Twin lines of chalk stretched out toward the finish. A tense wind ruffled the sand, the world itself slowing to a standstill.

" _Get set!"_

Wide anuran eyes set forward, tendons poised. One more slow breath for good measure. Another day, another gauntlet. So this is how it would be, this path she had carved for herself? Plus Ultra: the school motto, its meaning growing ever clearer...

" _Gooo!"_

And she was off. Legs snapped outward like bullwhips as a bolt of adrenaline ripped through her body like icefire. Hands extended for landfall. Retract and repeat. Retract and repeat. Pay no heed to the opponent. There would be time for that later. Eyes ever forward, just like dad always said. The goal was the finish: nothing more, nothing less. A flash of white and it was over, the distance traversed in all of ten leaps.

"Five seconds... _point eight-one_!" the bot sang, head bobbing in silent approval.

"Gero!" she breathed, wiping the sand from her pants as she rose to her feet. Not bad. Several seconds faster than her best mark in middle school. Then again, she hadn't been allowed to hop then.

"3.04 seconds, Iida," Aizawa sighed, entering the data into his handheld. "I wouldn't get cocky just yet, however. It's what you can do outside of your element that will truly grab my attention."

Tsuyu blinked.

 _Element?_ Tsuyu looked up as she made her way off the finish line and toward the clump of students clumped along the length of the lane. _Throw in some aquatic events then, sensei, and I'll show you my element._

No smile graced the boy's stern features at sensei's veiled praise. Tendrils of exhaust curled from the exposed pipes of his purring calves, and for a moment she thought she smelled... citrus?

"Only third gear..." he muttered, striding off into the crowd.

"Nice one, Tsu!" An invisible hand patted her back affectionately. She blinked again.

"My name is Tsuyu."

"Oh, just go with it. Has a nice ring to it, right Mina?" She whirled around, "Wait, Mina?" She bent slightly at the waist. "Mina?"

The girl in question shivered against the sand, legs pressed against her chest.

"Aw boy," Tooru sighed as Tsuyu crouched down.

"Shit," the alien girl muttered. "I knew I shouldn't have cut gym..."

"That's a weird move for someone looking to become a hero," Tsuyu agreed, "but I wouldn't be sure that it's over just yet." She motioned towards the latest face-off: a calm boy flicking several body-lengths past a cheery brunette with a deft slap of his muscular tail. "Watch this."

"Seven seconds... _point twelve_!" the bot sang as the brunette straggled across the line.

"Wow! That was faster than middle school!" the girl cheered, pressing her hands together happily.

"See?" Tsuyu continued, "you don't have to be abnormally good at everything."

"Or even _anything_ ," Tooru laughed. "Just look at me!"

The two stared blankly.

"Look at you..?" The tailed boy had shuffled off the line, cocking his head as he walked past.

"Figure of speech. Get with the program," the invisible girl sighed as the interloper slumped off. "All I'm trying to say is that I'm practically quirkless for all of these events. That's the point! We have to think outside the box to pass!"

"What she said," Tsuyu said. "And Tooru's likely not the only one. There are several emitters in the class as well, and they probably have no physical advantages either. Get it? You aren't looking to beat some freak like engine-boy over there, only someone like Tooru—"

" _Hey!"_

"You said it yourself, right? Anyway," she returned her attention to Mina, propping her pink chin up with a calm tap of her finger "just give it your all to not place last? I'd hate to lose a new friend."

"Not place last..." a soft grin slowly bloomed across to her rosy features. "Can't be too hard, eh?"

"Not at all." A light squeeze on the shoulder, just how the kids at home liked it. "Not at all..."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" the alien girl laughed, popping to her feet and bouncing over to the line. "Lemme at 'em!"

"Well isn't that just the most obscene spin of mood I've ever seen," Tooru commented as Tsuyu got to her feet. "If that's not volatile, I don't know what is."

"Just like acid, right?" Tsuyu completed. "It kinda fits."

"Not as well as 'Tsu,' but it I'll agree with you there. Speaking of which—" the invisible girl turned to face her new friend a little too quickly. "Any personality kinks on your end I should be aware of?"

"That's probably not the best question to ask someone you just met," Tsuyu replied, bringing her finger to her lip, "but lucky for you, I do always say what's on my mind, no matter what."

"To compensate for your, um, you know?"

"Uh—"

"Not that that's a bad thing or anything! You aren't ugly, I swear!" she backtracked." It's just," she traced a line in the sand with her sneaker, "it'd probably help people read you better..."

Oh sure. As if she hadn't heard people tiptoe around that one before.

"That was an interesting choice of words, but you're pretty much right," Tsuyu sighed, hunching forward as she stared at her invisible companion, gaze emotionless and unflinching. "So what's the real reason you brought that up?"

"Eh?" Tooru cheeped, turning towards the track uncomfortably.

Their volatile friend had toed the line alongside what could be described as a princeling pulled straight from a Renaissance painting. Or at least, that was look she thought he was going for. The camera bot flailed its stubby arms.

" _To your marks!"_

Tsuyu sighed.

"People usually don't broach topics like that unless they've got something similar on their mind. I would know since that's kind of my thing. Besides, I've already got a decent idea," Tsuyu continued, eyes on the line. "You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready, but it's not like I'm really in a position to judge, either."

The words marinated silently.

 _"Get set!"_

Mina crouched low, prompting her opponent to shake his head as he brought a manicured hand to his lips.

" _Oh la la,_ so tasteless, you all," he tutted, eyes twinkling, golden locks sparkling in kind. "Watch this, hun."

With a flourishing wink, he crossed his hands behind his head, pirouetted backwards, and jumped up expectantly.

 _"Goooo!"_

True to form, the boy burst past their friend, carried abreast by a glittering trail of light streaming from his navel. One blink and he was at the halfway point: faster than even Iida, or at least that's how it seemed until—

 _bah-doof._

A soft thump and his bum made landfall amidst a plume of sand, laser stream run dry. A smart leap and amused chuckle later, he was back on his feet and lasering along. Not, however, before Mina managed to pass him, limbs jamming with all the vigor of a coked-out squirrel: a lead she would not relinquish.

 _"Five seconds... point one-three!"_

"The hell..?" the invisible girl crossed her arms stiffly. "She totally held out on us!"

"Gero."

" _Wheeee_!" their alien friend whirred as she airplaned back over to them from the finish. "That was fun!"

A low sigh from Tooru as she slouched towards the line.

"Glorious!" she tweeted, throwing her arms up. "Freaking _glorious_..."

* * *

 **Trial II: Grip Strength**

* * *

The gymnasium gleamed in the sterile glow of the overhead lights. Basketball hoops hung from the aluminum scaffolding, retracted and inert. Though she hadn't visited many high schools, Tsuyu noted how odd it was that no banners hung from the polished concrete, all vestiges of athletic glory seemingly jettisoned in favor of a nobler, unseen goal. All around, the cloying odor of vinyl held fast, a testament to the freshly waxed plywood below.

"Aw chin up, Tooru," Mina chimed, squeezing the lever absentmindedly. "Sub-seven's actually kinda decent. You didn't place last by a good stretch, either."

"That's not what worries me," Tooru replied, snatching the grip monitor, shuddering as she noted the reading before squeezing. "I'm still not buying it, by the way."

" _Whaaat_?"

"You're abnormally athletic, Mina," Tsuyu explained bluntly, accepting the monitor from her invisible friend. "Look," she ratcheted the monitor back to the previous reading and flashed it her way.

 ** _-68.2 kgw_** –

Black eyes blinked innocently. "That's not bad, right?"

"Bad?! Most high school dudes can't even hit that!" Tooru shot, flailing spastically. "Any _other_ parts of your quirk you've neglected to mention?"

"Nooo idea," Mina mused, flexing her hands experimentally. "I wasn't really into sports as a kid. I liked to dance, though..." she perked up, "maybe my body's built differently to handle all the acid?

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tsuyu percolated, coiling her tongue around the machine and constricting. "I'm just trying to understand why you applied to—"

"Whoaaaa! Check that out!" Mina shouted, pointing towards a certain six-armed beast of a student on the other side of the gymnasium. His strength recorder groaned under combined the assault of three sinuous hands.

"I'm telling you, man, Shouji's a gorilla," the sparky blond relished, his grip monitor short-circuiting in a flurry of excited sparks. "A fuckin' gorilla..."

"Or an octopus," his little purple sidekick added, a lewd smirk leaking across his features. "I _love_ octopuses..."

* * *

 **Trial III: Standing Long Jump**

* * *

"FUCK—"

A murderous bang followed by a staccato trail of angry fireballs.

"—YEEEEAH!"

" _Language,_ Bakugou..." Aizawa sighed, recording the distance once the savage teen made landfall some hundred meters away – way past the jump pit and onto the grassy fields beyond. "Heroes work with children, too, you know."

Hopefully not. A slight shudder ran down Tsuyu's hunched form. For their sake, hopefully not.

"And here I was just saying your jump was good..." Tooru whispered in her ear, Mina bouncing along in tow.

"Me? What about you?" Tsuyu hissed back as the class shuffled behind the Aizawa towards the next event. "Didn't you place last?"

"You kidding? That runt –Mineta, I think—tried to use one of the balls he grows out of his head as a trampoline," she giggled. "Failed _miserably_. Besides, I stopped worrying a while ago," she jabbed her sleeve backward. A curly-haired kid— the same boy who almost vomited by the softball pitch – lay on his hands and knees in the jump pit, shaking and pale. "Nerves got the best him. He's in last by far."

* * *

 **Trial IV: Sustained Side Hops**

* * *

The two girls faced each other, the sun cast solemnly overhead. The others had already paired off, each group assigned its own bot strategically placed across the schoolside corner of the athletic pitch. Side hops— perhaps her best event outside the pool. Mina was foolish to challenge her. The wind died down, the sand still and unmoving.

"Bring it," the pink girl grinned.

Tsuyu crouched low, balancing on her toes as she completed the tripod with the fat tip of her finger.

"Gladly."

Mina smirked, her toned legs tensed and bent at the knee. "You might think you've got the advantage here with your quirk and all, but I'll have you know I'm one of the craziest dancers in my ward."

"That's cute."

Mina clicked her tongue in amusement, her fluorescent irises gleaming hungrily out from their inky dens. "Laugh all you want, froggie, but I'm gonna crush you."

She croaked lightly at those words. "You will try."

 _"Gooo!"_ the camera bot sang as a cloud of sand erupted around the two.

Both were a blur, and she'd have it no other way. Back and forth, side to side, thighs burning, hair whipping about. She was made for this, like a fish for water or a bird for the skies: just stomp down and go go _goooo_ until—

The camera bot's judgement rang happily across the patch, the victor pronounced.

She offered a hand to her panting opponent. "Told you."

"Eh," the alien girl popped up past it, teeth ground as she fluffed her hair stiffly. "Lucky bounce."

"More like seventy," the frog girl replied as she got to her feet, allowing for just a bit of pride to pump her mind. After all the problems her quirk came with, she deserved that much anyway. "Nice work, though."

"Don't push it _,"_ Mina knocked, palms hissing.

"So I guess that means Tsu won, right?" Tooru wheezed as she stumbled fatigued and bedraggled towards her friends. "Figured that much."

Mina's eyes oozed venom as she faked a smile. "Lucky bounce _._ "

Tsuyu shrugged carefully, her gaze flitting down from Tooru's sandy pants up to her sweaty top. "You look terrible."

"Well isn't that the understatement of the day," the invisible girl laughed, fanning her shirt. "Thought I could keep up with him," a shudder ran down her clothes. "I was wrong."

"Who?" Mina asked.

"I'd really rather not talk abou—"

A gaggle of guys strode past as if on cue, loud and obnoxious in a way only guys their age could be.

"Priceless," Sero laughed, folding his hands behind his head. "Freakin' priceless. Definitely a redemption from the shit you pulled at the standing long jump."

"Too far, soy sauce, he'll never live that one down," the sparky teen from earlier smacked, bending low to slap the short kid across the small of his back, "though I gotta hand it to you, grape juice. That was the best damn use of balls I've ever seen."

"Which ones?" the little one asked, eliciting roars of laughter as the group stalked off.

"I rest my case," Tooru sighed, arms crossed as Mina's cheeks quivered ever so slightly.

"Heh," she finally cracked, " _balls_."

* * *

 **Trial V: Softball Throw**

* * *

Full circle. Once again, the class had gathered around the thrower's ring.

"Control," the freckled kid in front her breathed to no one in particular. Green eyes steeled forward, pale cheeks hollowing. " _Control..."_

She placed her hand on his shoulder— slightly concerned, slightly creeped out. Okay, mostly creeped out.

"Um, you okay?"

He slowly turned to face her, eyes rattling with fear.

"I'm waiting Midoriya," Aizawa yawned, tossing the ball tentatively. "Let's get it over with."

The boy slid from her grasp and slumped forward with slow, deliberate steps.

"I'd hate to follow an infinity reading, too," Mina whispered. "Nerves be killing.

"Nice one, by the way!" Tooru peeped, turning to the brunette responsible and offering yet another floating sleeve. "Call me Tooru."

"Those are not mere nerves," the engine-freak Iida murmured, catching Tsuyu's attention as he stepped forward. His jaw tightened as he assessed the field with a stark, analytical gaze. "I've seen what he is capable of, and he has been under-performing this entire time..." the private schooler's brow needled, voice a harsh whisper."What are you playing at, Midoriya?"

"It's called dead man walking, four-eyes," Bakugou growled, knuckles cracking like gunshots as his lip drew back to reveal a smug grin, "that quirkless fuck's done for."

"Quirkless?" The taller boy asked, clearly confused, "did you not hear about what happened during the entrance exam?"

 _The plume of smoke vomiting up into the sunset... The zero pointer... One punch._

Tsuyu tapped her lip.

 _Battle Zone B?_

"I'd rather be fucked by a cactus on a bed of flaming sandpaper than give even an _ounce_ of concern for that exam," the blond's voice cut through her thoughts. "That fucker's been following me around since preschool. He's as quirkless as the shit I took this morning."

Someone stifled a laugh behind her. Probably Mina. Definitely Mina.

From the within the circle, the boy drew fast. His feet pressed flat against sand, his arm curling back in a solemn arc. The ball was raised high, blotting the sun from her line of sight. And it was then she saw it, from the ardent curve of his brow to the grim fissure that was his mouth: that same pain she'd felt all those years. It was as if, though for only a fleeting moment, he was another person: a tortured soul on the precipice of a new horizon. Almost like... maybe...

His torso twisted as he pivoted onto one foot, arm whipping forward with desperate fury. A flick of his wrist and—

"Forty-six meters," their homeroom teacher sighed, ruffling his matted locks as the ball puttered unimpressively to a halt.

The boy looked up, the fire gone, replaced by his usual skittish persona. Lines of sweat traced their way down his forehead as he stared at his shaking hands.

"But I just—"

"You did no such thing," Aizawa interjected, irises gleaming from within their blood rimmed whites, hair whipping up unnaturally in the windless air as his layered scarf unraveled with terrifying precision. "I made sure of that."

Like quicksilver, a loop of fabric whipped forward, ensnared the boy, and dragged the boy towards him in a single fluid movement.

"To think you passed the entrance exam. It defies reason, yet here you remain," Aizawa muttered, alert, awake, and eerily animate, "allow me to let you in on a little secret, Midoriya. Those drones from the entrance exam were specifically programmed to be non-lethal. Could you imagine the lawsuits if they weren't? And yet the panel still swooned when you punched the zero-pointer... It made me sick."

The boy's eyes widened with apparent recognition. "Those goggles! You—"

"Eraserhead!" the shark-toothed redhead (Kirishima?) shouted, erupting the class into a sea of murmurs:

"I heard he can cancel out the quirk of anyone he looks at."

"Doesn't ring a bell..."

"Thought he was just an urban legend. You know, those stories your parents tell you as a kid to keep from going out after bedtime?"

"Oh he's most definitely real. My brother says he openly avoids the media, opting instead to work from the shadows."

"Figures. That approach really suits inner city crime, particularly in the messier neighborhoods he frequents. Can't trust anyone there..."

"Nope. Still never heard of hi—"

" _Enough._ " The discussion convulsed and died with a calm sweep of his hand, his blood-tinged gaze holding fast on the entangled boy. "You can't control it, can you?"

The boy's eyes rattled with panic.

"As expected," Aizawa sighed, "it cannot be helped, I suppose. Still—"he pulled the boy a foot closer, fabric tightening, "I certainly do hope you aren't expecting someone to help you each and every time you use it. This profession has no room for such liabilities."

"No! I-I didn't. I mean, I just—"

"You _what_ ," sensei dismissed. "There's a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself by single-handedly saving thousands under the public spotlight, and with the platform he built, inspired a whole generation with that vein of courage. The Symbol of Peace, they called him."

"All M—"

"Yes, boy, _All Might._ The single most powerful hero in the history of our profession, and perhaps the one of the most foolish."

"You're wrong," the boy stammered as the fabric which bound him tightened. The two were practically at eye level now.

"Wrong, am I?"Aizawa retorted, his voice deathly low. "It's easy to preach self-sacrifice from a pedestal of power, but to put that same philosophy into action with a woefully weaker quirk? That is another task entirely." The lines around his mouth deepened, "It was madness. Heroes casting aside their own safety where strategy dictated otherwise, becoming victims to the very disasters they were tasked to control."

"Those were their sacrifices, sensei," the boy asserted, fire returning to his eyes.

" _Their sacrifices?"_ Aizawa roared, casting him into the dirt with a flick of his scarf. "Is it truly a sacrifice to throw your life when so much remains unfinished? You might save someone, perhaps a dozen. Hell, even hundreds if you're lucky. But in the end, you become yet another in need of rescue. What then? Think carefully, boy. This world is not a comic book, and if you have even the slightest aspiration of getting through this day, you would best act accordingly."

And with that, his zeal faded, fabric recoiling and drawing loose, hair dropping flat and inanimate. "I've given you back your quirk, as well as one more chance in the ring. Get it over with, and try not to kill yourself in the process."

"Damn," Mina whispered.

The boy rose to his feet, limbs stiff and sandy. He glanced first at his teacher, then the class. The softball quivered in his grasp. Verdant eyes glimmered: fear, resistance, determination, perhaps even pity. What the boy thought now, Tsuyu could only guess, but it wasn't simple. Of that she was certain.

Once again he stepped into the ring: form tensed, expression grim but determined. Once again, his wrist cocked back, feet sliding into position. Once again, the world fell silent.

"He will make it," the princeling cooed with a twinkling wink, running a finger across Uraraka's shoulder. "Can you feel it?"

The brunette recoiled. " _Who are you again_..?"

Not that Tsuyu had any interest in such exchanges.

Aizawa's drama had already captured her intrigue. Her wide eyes followed the pitch: a flicker in the boy's eyes, that same spark of verdant flame she'd seen before, and a flash of... red? Yes! On the fingertip as his arm sliced forward— brief and faint, but unmistakably present.

 _BTOOOOOOM!_

A blistering bang on par with those the savage Bakugou let off in excess cracked across the field, sand once again blasted back by the expanding shockwave. Time seemed to slow as the dust hung in the air, Aizawa's device beeping after a significant pause.

"Sensei," a hoarse whisper flitted above the calm as the dust faded. A shuddering tremor racked his form, blood dripping from the patchwork of cracks spread across his splintered fingernail. His eyes clenched, tears budding from their edges as he closed his hand into a fist, index finger purple and twisted. "I can still move..."

..

 _"No." He staggered back towards the ruins, hands outstretched as rubble crumpled like cardboard. "I can still move..."_

 _Blood dribbled from his cracked lips, forever set in that perpetual smile: that mask he wore for the world. "It's fine. Everything will be okay, so long as I am here."_

 _.._

Unlike Tsuyu, the rest of the class hardly noticed the twitch at Aizawa-sensei's unshaven cheeks, the fleeting tension of his brow. It meant little to her at the moment, but little things did add up over time, and this was but one of the many fine details she partitioned that day: the gulls gliding overhead, the throbbing vein on Bakugou's temple, the golden figure peeking out from around the corner of the nearby wall— wait, what?

She whirled around towards the school's western face, but it was gone. Strange. For a second, she thought she saw—

"Deku you shitmunch! _"_ Bakugou had hurled himself at the ring. "You had a quirk this whole time and had the _audacity_ to _—"_

"I think we're done here, Tsu," Tooru sighed, tugging at the frog girl's sleeve as a certain explosive teen now found himself entangled and quirkless beneath Aizawa's gaze, streaming curses as he thrashed.

An empty sleeve pointed past the circle ring and towards the 400 meter loop sketched into the grass field beyond.

"It's not against the rules to walk over to the next event, right?"

* * *

Contrary to the rumbling guffaw roiling out from behind the adjacent wall, the girl's locker room was eerily quiet. Even Mina followed suit, each girl wordlessly changing out of the baggy uniforms Aizawa had handed them and back into the blouses, ties, and blazers folded safely within their lockers. The reasons? Well, Tsuyu could only guess:

Perhaps it was the 1500 meter run which left them all exhausted, or maybe the resultant brooding following Aizawa's bittersweet unveiling of the results. Nobody would be going home, thankfully, but the pecking order had been established. Of course, Tsuyu was not one to be intimidated by hierarchy—dad made sure of that— but she also wasn't exactly one to start a conversation where one wasn't needed. Yes, she was perfectly content to let the rankings decide, if that's what it came to. Fitting then, it was when a particularly tall and buxom girl was the first to open her mouth:

"I still cannot believe you all actually believed last place faced expulsion," she sighed apologetically, retying her hair into its usual raven plume save for a stray lock, "I honestly would have said something earlier had I known."

"Coming from the one who topped the class," a sharp-featured teen grumbled, unlacing her shoes with quick, uninterested movements. "I call bullshit."

"She's a _girl_?"Mina 'whispered' to Tsuyu with all the subtlety of a barreling freight train. "Honestly thought she was a dude, with a chest like th— _ouch_!" she rubbed her neck as what only could be described as a fleshy earphone jack withdrew from its position embedded in the pink girl's skin and back to its native earlobe.

"I heard that." The girl said, bored eyes on her shoes. "I hear many things. I'd keep that in mind if I were you. Anyway," she rose to her feet, bullshit meter nigh overflowing, and advanced towards the offending Amazon, shrugging the lapels of her blazer stiffly as she did. "There's no way you didn't see that pink blob throw a shaking fit during the fifty-meter dash, or that freckly boy almost die when sensei singled him out."

 _"Blob..?"_ Mina bristled.

"The elbows, Tooru, the elbows," Tsuyu whispered as forcefully as possible while grabbing a pair of pink wrists, barely holding her friend back despite the combined force of herself and the crinkled mess of floating fabric which could only be her friend.

"I am not looking to entertain any confrontations today. On the first day of class, no less," the tall girl saidcalmly, offering a conciliatory hand. "Kyouka, correct?"

"It's Jirou for now. You'll have to earn Kyouka," the other clarified as she walked past, ignoring the offering as much as she ignored a certain pink girl's struggles. "Same goes for the rest of you."

The locker room door swung shut.

Tsuyu tapped her finger against her cheek thoughtfully.

"What's her deal?" the gravity-canceling brunette asked innocently from the adjacent locker.

"Who says she has one? Some people are just like that," Tsuyu answered. "You can all call me Tsuyu in the meantime, though."

"Glad there is someone willing play along," the tall girl remarked. She bent down to the frog girl's level, a gentle—if practiced— smile budding across her prim features. "That's a cute name, too. My name is Momo."

"Ochako!" The brunette echoed, fists pumping. "Call me it all you want."

"Mina-chan to all of ya!" Mina complemented, lending her bounces to the brunette's shimmies.

"Well if all the cool kids are doing it, Tooru it is!" the invisible girl's voice floated above the fray. "Also, guess what?"

"What?" Uraraka obliged, straightening her tie as she steadied herself (Mina danced on unabated).

" _I'm naaaaaked_!"

"Are you?" Momo laughed (more than a bit awkwardly, Tsuyu noted), her eyes scanning the rows and benches for any sign of unwarranted movement. "That's nice, and probably my cue to leave."

"Only if you want to," the voice shot back playfully.

"About that girl," Ochako poked the frog girl's shoulder on her way out, side bangs bouncing as she leaned in close. "She's not a nudist or something, right?"

Tsuyu shrugged. "With a quirk like that, does it even matter?"

The girls shuffled out one by one, some lockers clanking shut, others left open, doors hanging lazily on their hinges. It took a bit longer than she'd hoped, but at last the room was completely vacant. At last, she was alone.

Her locker shut with a careful click, she made her way towards the sinks. One last check through the rows, coupled with a hesitant tap at each bathroom and shower stall, and she was set. A sigh leaked from her mouth; it was safe.

A slight turn of the faucet and the crystal patter of running water echoed across the stalls. She made sure her hair was tucked securely behind her ears, but it was only after making sure her sleeves were properly rolled that she let it hang loose.

One foot, then two, then three, and so on. _Etcetera_ e _tcetera,_ as dad would say. Not that he would ever understand. His tongue could protrude two centimeters from his mouth. Hers? Twenty meters. Gotta love mom sometimes...

She ran the glistening organ through the stream foot by foot, pausing only once or twice to flick a particularly large piece of sand from an unfortunate crevice. She had long learned the importance of cleaning off such irritants, not that she needed any encouragement. They tasted horrible to begin with.

A slight twitch of her fingers and the faucet turned. Eyes closed with a knowing sigh.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?" She turned towards the locker area expectantly. "Tooru."

A disembodied ' _tch'_ shot across the walls.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Afraid not," Tsuyu replied, yanking a few squares of towel from the nearby dispenser. "I'd also prefer if you didn't tell the others about this. There's a reason I waited until everyone left, you know."

"Cross my heart!" she chimed.

Tsuyu blinked.

"No really, I swear!"

"I don't need to see it to trust it," she said, striding over to her locker, careful not to bump the invisible body nearby. "Why are you still naked, anyway?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," the voice replied. The sound of Tooru's feet slapping against the tiles grew louder."Did you check out the curriculum sheets Aizawa-sensei handed us?"

"Outside of confirming the ninety minutes we currently have for free block and lunch? No."

"Well then, don't I have a surprise for you!" A crumpled rectangle of paper bobbed toward her, unfurling as it did. "All Might. He'll be teaching our Foundational Studies class tomorrow."

"I'm not surprised. Still pretty cool, though." Tsuyu hoisted her backpack up and on to her shoulders. "I actually think I saw him today, back when—"she hesitated.

"Go on..."

"Never mind," she replied, pushing the locker room doors open. "Are you heading down to the cafeteria as well? I hear Lunch Rush is something else."

"Oh no, you don't," Tooru's voice rang defiantly as the door pressed closed against the frog girl's force. "Didn't you say you always said what was on your mind?"

"I do."

" _No matter what_?"

"I have many things on my mind," Tsuyu pushed past with a well-timed shove. "Lunch tops the list currently."

She strode out into the sunlit hall.

"That was something else today, huh?"

The frog girl looked over behind her at the empty hall which clearly wasn't empty.

"Sensei," Tooru explained softly. "He's got some pretty dark ideas that he's not afraid to share, right? Especially towards that one kid..."

 _A hand, broken and bloody, closed into a defiant fist. Green eyes burned. "I can still move," he whispered._

"He runs a tight ship, yes," Tsuyu agreed, pressing a finger to her lip. "Can't say I accept it all, but the man's obviously gone through a lot. It's only natural for frustrations like that to leak out every so often. My dad does it all the time." She pressed her fingers together and stared at them thoughtfully. "Not everyone can be All Might."

"I didn't know your dad was a hero!"

Tsuyu croaked with amusement. Dad was too fat for that sort of work. Way too fat.

"An oncologist, actually," she corrected. "There's more overlap than you'd think. Either way, I wouldn't worry about it. "

"I'm not! It's just, well..." the sound of toenails scratching against the carpet filled her ears. "Maybe I'm not really cut out for this type of work."

Tsuyu looked up.

"It's only the first day. Kinda premature to think that, no?"

"Maybe," the invisible girl conceded, "but I don't think the competitive parts of the curriculum will be going away. Not to say I can't rise to the occasion! I want to help and all, it's just that I guess don't want to step on someone else's dream to reach my own, you know?"

"I think you're over-thinking it," Tsuyu replied. "Besides, it's probably for that same reason that you got in."

"You really think so?"

"Not literally," she said, "but it's kind of your personality which led you to apply here in the first place, right? So you're obviously here because you something you thought resonated with the admissions panel."

Silence. A slight pause and Tsuyu turned towards the hall, figuring the exchange had finished. Now where did the map say the cafeteria was again?

"Overemphasis."

Tsuyu turned behind her once more. "Gero?"

"My personality kink, remember? Down by the fifty-meter dash? You were right," Tooru's already-high voice raised nervously. "Or at least that's what my classmates in middle school would always say. I don't mean it, I swear! I guess I don't really notice most of the time, maybe because it's one of the only waya I've learned to convey mood," her voice fluttered a bit. "You'd tell me if it got too jarring, right?"

A low croak as the frog girl cocked her head slightly.

"That it?"

"Well...yes, I think?"

She blinked.

"Why on earth would you ever worry about something so small?"

A high giggle to match.

"Got to love high school, right?" Tooru finally said with a chuckle. "You know, you're really kind of cool, Tsu. No really, definitely cool in my books. Goes well with the cuteness!"

"Cuteness?" Tsuyu's grip tightened around the straps of her pack, turning toward her destination. "If you say so."

"I know so!"

The two walked on in silence, their path illuminated by the peaceful glow of the building's glass facade. The stairs to the cafeteria were down the hall and right around the corner, towards the northern wing. Hopefully Mina had saved them seats. Lunches on the first day were always awkward. Except—

"Uh, Tooru?"

"Yeah?"

Tsuyu checked over her shoulder once again before speaking. "You know you're still naked, right?"

* * *

The newspaper slapped against the bar table:

 **NO. 1 HERO ASSUMES FACULTY POSITION AT U.A**

"You seen this yet?" the oily voice hissed, bony finger pressing against the front page "Just like Sensei predicted."

The black mist looked up from the glass he was polishing. The bottles glinted in the flickering light of his eye streaks. A dry laugh followed by the grating thrall of ragged fingernails on flesh echoed across the abandoned pub. From the gloom, a thin figure seated itself at the nearest stool. The ice clinked from within the perspiring glass set before him.

"He definitely looks weaker, right? Can you see it? Even just a little bit?" Red eyes framed by grey fingers twitched unnaturally. "Ever wondered what would happen if he died?" Five fingers closed around the paper as it crumpled in his grasp. "What if we were the ones who cleared him?"

The dust trailed through the gaps in his fingers.

"That'd be pretty cool, right?"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hit 50 follows, so I'm pretty amped! Many thanks to all of you for your continued support! This chapter was quite fun to write given its setup in the manga. Ensemble casts are hard, and the practice was great. I also experimented a bit with the style here. Hopefully it's not too off-putting. A few notes on world building:

\+ _On Mina's athleticism_ : Read the manga if you haven't already. She's a beast. I took some liberties, but she already showed she was the second best girl behind Momo in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Also, beating out Aoyoma's 5.51 in the 50m is already freakishly fast. If you want to extrapolate to the 100m dash, the women's world record is 10.49s. However, keep in mind the second 50 meters of a 100m race is always significantly faster than the first since you don't have to accelerate to top speed (unless your name's Aoyoma and your tum gives out after 1 second). Add in the fact that these kids are only 15 and yikes: Pinky FTW.

+ _On Aizawa_ : Yeah. I definitely darkened his character a bit, but I still think he's in line with the original. He's a pragmatic foil to All Might in the manga, and this story will explore why this is the case. Also, I'm kind of a huge sucker for monologues, and couldn't resist throwing one in. Sorry (but not really) if it wore on you. (Edit- JK, toned that shit down for subetly's sake.)

Next week hits me with not one, not two, but three med school interviews, so we're looking at another two-weeker here for the next one (Yay battles!). This chapter's bigger than usual so hopefully it compensates. As always, comments/faves/follows are appreciated. I listen to everyone. Finally, if you want me to read anything of yours, hit me up. I always oblige in due time.

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra:

-Nucleophile


	7. VII: Deku's Secret

**VII: Deku's Secret**

* * *

The ensuing day tackled an even more daunting obstacle: fourth period.

Gone were grueling quirk apprehension tests (really just P.E if your quirk lacked a physical dimension. Just ask Tooru.) and Aizawa's sadistically empty threat of expulsion, jettisoned in favor of the pre-lunch purgatory of back-to-back English lectures. Talk about breaking the immersion.

What had realistically been less than twelve hours as a full-time heroics student felt like a lifetime, and a surreal one at that. Tsuyu peered out the window for what had to be the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes. Contrary to what numbers would indicate, classroom 1-A was situated on the third floor along with the rest of the Heroics Department— just high enough peer out past the grounds, over the walled perimeter, and into the city beyond.

Surprisingly vibrant, the surrounding neighborhood was— a testament to the amount of business the academy attracted. Attorney offices for criminal affairs, several ramen bars, the small pub faculty were known to frequent after hours, even an mid-sized outpatient clinic – all lined the streets and nourished floor upon floor of office space above. Business of choice? Insurance.

The industry had undergone a period of rapid expansion since the early days of the quirk phenomenon, forming close ties with heroics and law enforcement alike. Too close, her parents would sometimes say, but she paid little attention to those conversations.

"Try this one on for size, listeners," Present Mic rapped a stub of chalk against the blackboard, snapping her back to the lecture. A sentence was scrawled across the board:

 _Monday morning, Midnight meandered over to munch on as many muffuletta as she could manage._

" _So!"_ He twirled around with yet another dramatic flourish. "Who can tell me the error in this sentence? Lemme see those hands. Hold them _high!_ "

Silence per the usual, Tsuyu noted as she set her pen down. So much wasted enthusiasm. She almost felt bad for the guy. Almost. The minute hand on the clock set over the board ratcheted forward another degree— so... dang... slowly.

 _Almost_.

Regardless, he'd have been a stellar teacher in just about any other school, but at U.A? Well...

She chanced a glance over her shoulder, eyes darting from the alien queen Mina had traced over her folder, to the tendril of flesh snaking its way into Jirou's backpack while its owner tapped her feet to the silent meter, the pair of shoes crossed atop Bakugou's desk while the boy himself leaned back— ember gaze smoking over with all the spark and fury of zero fucks, the pulsing vein dancing across Iida's forehead as his twitching gaze flickered between the board and Bakugou's offending posture, the light snores emanating from Tooru's drooped frame (killer quirk perk there), Midoriya scribbling away at his notebook like a crackhead fanatic— not that she'd know, of course. Dad would kill her if she did.

She pressed a finger over her mouth to muffle the amused croak bubbling up from her throat.

Moments like these should have felt normal—boring, even—but now they couldn't be any more surreal. Indeed, in a high school filled with heroes for heroes, it took undertakings as mundane as an English lecture to set her perception askew. Normal, it seemed, was the new surreal. Poor Mic. He simply couldn't top paradigm shifts of that caliber.

"I have an answer!" Iida's crisp voice whipped across the silence as he shot from his desk, hand erect. "Muffulleta is an unaccountable noun which—by definition – _MUST_ be preceded by 'much' as opposed to 'many!'"

" _Awww Yeeeaaah_!" the Voice Hero trilled, snapping his fingers in the boy's direction. "This dude's totally right in both form and concept. Any questions?"

" _Any reason why we have some shitty try-hard for an English teacher?"_ she heard Kaminari whisper to a certain shark-toothed redhead, somehow prompting a throaty snigger from grape-boy two seats down.

"Mr. Mineta!" the boy jumped as a half-gloved hand was jabbed inches from his face. "Was that a question I heard?"

"Uh—"

The bell rang.

"EEEEEEK!" Tooru's squeak emanated over the rolling sound of closing books and zipping bags, clothes jerking a full 15 centimeters into the air.

"Pages 34 to 76 in your primers, along with exercises four, five, and seven!" Mic shouted above the fray as the class shuffled out of room, down the carpeted halls, and toward the cafeteria.

"What'd I miss?" Tooru yawned as the trio followed suit.

"A really boring lecture," Mina replied.

"Ah," the invisible girl sighed, a hollow sleeve rubbing at unseen eyes. "So like Cementoss round two."

"Sort of," Tsuyu answered, "but with a ton of empty theatrics." She tapped her finger against her lip. "I'm honestly surprised you managed to sleep through all the shouting."

" _Ooooh_ , now I see why you do this," Mina cooed, bending over to better mirror the frog girl's pose. She tapped her finger to her lip, winking playfully. "So thoughtful. Such meditation!" she traced her free hand through Tsuyu's hair and over the curve of her upper back. _"_ You could do without the slouch, though."

Tsuyu tugged on the straps of her pack stiffly, slouching lower. "Comes with the quirk, I think."

 _"Buulllshitttt!"_ her pink friend sang, bounce in her stride. "My older bro always said posture is a reflection of your mental state, or something deep like that. Solid posture" — she squared her shoulders and tapped a horn with an inky wink— "solid mind."

"A solid mind? _Sure_ ," Tooru muttered out of earshot before clearing her throat. "Still! Slouching is kind of unhealthy, not to mention a little creepy."

"You sound like my dad," Tsuyu replied as they rounded the corner, past the glassy atrium with its high ceilings, and down the wide staircase towards the sliding doors, where the posh carpet of academia gave way to the acrylic tile of the cafeteria.

The smell of freshly steamed rice and vegetables filled her nostrils. Her stomach groaned, thankfully masked by the low din of scratching silverware and mealtime pleasantries. Posture could wait, she thought as they assumed a spot in line. Not like it made much a difference, anyway.

Mina would have none of it.

"Aw, come on. It's actually kinda easy! Watch this," she persisted, pulling ahead to face her. "So just take your shoulder blades and make 'em kiss!" Her arms pulled back, profile straightening accordingly. _"Mwah_!"

"Heard that one, too," Tooru noted, "dance class, right?"

The alien girl flashed a knowing grin before pointing at Tsuyu. "Your turn!"

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Tsuyu deadpanned.

" _Just be done with it_ ," Tooru's disembodied voice whispered in her ear. "She won't let it go until you do."

"Fine," she sighed, plucking a tray from the stack and plopping it on the counter. She pulled her shoulders back and aligned her hips beneath her chest. "Are you happy no—Gero!"

Her dull response crescendo'd into a startled ribbit, center of balance shifted and destabilized. The weight of a full backpack exacerbated the issue and toppled her.

No matter. Just a quick jump, midair twist, and –

The back of her head struck the wall. Funny. She didn't remember a wall by the lunch line, especially one so soft.

Or warm.

"As...As—"

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, past the blazer-covered chest and smack into a familiar reddening, freckle-ridden face. Green eyes rattled like beads in a milk bottle.

"A-a-asu..."

"Nice save," she said, up-righting herself and facing him. "Midoriya, right?"

"A-a-a-asu—"the kid ground, the gears in his voice box gummed and stalled. She tilted her head.

"Yes, that's my name," she sighed, "Call me T—"

"Pardon my friend," Iida pressed a reassuring hand over the shoulder of his shorter compatriot, "Rest assured that he is intelligible when the situation requires it."

"You should've seen him at yesterday's lunch," Ochako laughed, peeking out from behind the two, "didn't say a word once he got back from the infirmary, then couldn't shut up about a childhood nickname all the way to the station."

"U-Uraraka! I-I—"

Too late. She was already pumping her fists up and down— cheeks flushed, bangs bouncing, brow furrowed in mock determination—all to create what Tsuyu could only guess was an offensively cute attempt at mimicry, "I'm Deku! I'm Deku! Pleased to meet you, I'm Deku!"

"B-but K-kacchan used it— getting over it! M-m-made it my own because you— Uh, because you...uh— "

"Deep breaths, Midoriya," Iida sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before guiding the boy off the lunch line and towards the expanse of booths and tables peppering the room. "We'll wait until after everything dies down, I think. Or at least until he relaxes," he nodded to Ochako. "We'll save you a seat?"

"No r-really guys, I'm fine. I swear! I just got caught up in the moment!"

"I'll come with!" Ochako replied cheerfully as always, striding to join them. "Don't take it personally, Tsu. He's actually kinda normal!" she chortled over her shoulder.

The boy spazzed further.

"K-kinda normal?! Come on guys, I swear! I'm..."

The frog girl shook her head, blinking off the face-full of clusterfuck into which she'd unwittingly fallen. "...Deku?"

"Oy kid, ya want rice or not?" Lunch Rush glared at her from over the glass barrier, sleeves rolled, stovetop singing. He steadied a massive skillet with one hand and jabbed an accusatory ladle at the growing line of students with the other. The thick pipe creeping its way out from beneath the rippling folds of his toque blanche whistled angrily.

She heard Mina snicker and sighed, raising the tray over the glass. "My bad."

* * *

The girls managed to find a corner booth by the window— round, cush, and lacquered: perfect for the 1-A girls minus Ochako (her being spirited away by Iida and Midoriya, of course). Whichever architect designed the school must've had a flair for glass and modernism, with the outside wall a solid plate of tinted glass.

 _Bulletproof_ , Momo noted with an experimental tap of her knuckles. Beyond, the manicured grass of the athletic fields stretched for a half mile or so, with the hazy outlines of the walled Battle Zones used for simulations like the infamous entrance exam framed against the twisting spirals of the city skyline.

The old city was supposedly leveled midway into the second generation of the quirk phenomenon, back during the Great War. Teachers usually glossed over such events, though. What came after was far more important, anyway. Amazing, they would always say. Amazing how unified the world had become with the influx of new and wonderful abilities. Amazing how much had been rebuilt over the course of six generations...

"How's the rice, Tsu?" Mina cooed from the adjacent seat. "Or should I say," she rattled her eyes and shook, " _A-a-a-a-a-asuuuuui –"_ her act broke down as she keeled over her tray, jittering with laughter.

Tsuyu looked up from her bowl. "Well aren't you just the nicest little hero-in-training?"

"Aw c'mon, mom," she breathed, tears streaming down her pink cheeks when she looked up. "Dudes mess with us all the time. Can't help but mess with them back!"

She blinked. "He definitely wasn't messing with me."

"How you figure?"

"Did you not see him?"

"Good point, mom," Mina leaned in closer, pressing her at her lip and smirking. "He _wuvs_ you!"

"Well then he must ' _wuv'_ everything then." Tsuyu countered. "Remember yesterday? Remember how he acted around Ochako? Midoriya can't even string two phrases to together, let alone hold a conversation around girls. Reminds me of my little brother, actually."

"Of course he does," the invisible girl sniggered, balls of rice carried aloft by disembodied chopsticks before seemingly disappearing into thin air in bite-sized chunks.

"Are yo –"

" _You want to get out of this or not?"_ the invisible girl hissed in her ear. Momo nodded encouragingly from behind her bowl. " _Just play along!_ "

"Gero," the frog girl croaked before shrugging. "Whatever you say, Mina..."

The pink girl smirked victoriously.

Jirou eyed a munching Momo from over the rim of her cup, earlobe tendrils twitching from beneath the sharp line of her asymmetrical bangs. "Do you _ever_ stop eating?"

She didn't even bother looking up. "Remember the Quirk Apprehension test? You honestly don't believe I pulled all those tools from thin air." She raised three fingers. "Conservation of mass, thermodynamics, energy flux... quirks do not subvert these rules," she padded her mouth with a neatly-folded napkin. "Put simply, molecular theory dictates biological limits."

"Biology, huh?" Her bored eyes flickered between Momo's bulging chest and the scant contours of her own before setting her cup down with a sharp rap. " _Figures."_

Tooru's chopsticks twiddled hypnotically in the empty air. "You want to know what I'm not looking forward to?"

"Hm?" Momo obliged, raising her eyes from what had to have been her fourth bowl of rice.

"Graduating after three years of this amazing food." The chopsticks plunked back onto empty bowl. "That's going to absolutely suck."

"Amazing..?" A downcast Jirou muttered, prodding the untouched lump of rice and julienned carrots set atop her tray. "You all _do_ realize this stuff comes from inside of Lunch Rush's—" she looked towards the empty bowls scattered across the trays around her, right eye twitching. "Yeah, never mind."

"Whuh?" Mina looked up from her bowl, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk.

"I said never mind, blob."

A low hiss coupled with the reek of chemicals filled the air. " _Blob_?"

"Uh, cooking's really not bad at all, Tooru," Tsuyu interjected, grabbing a certain pink wrist next to her. "I did it all the time for my siblings. Even simple meals taste better when you're the one who puts the work in."

" _Ooooh_ siblings!" Mina cooed as if a switch were flipped. "Totally forgot about 'em. How many?"

"Two," she replied, her chest warming as she flicked out her phone to show the rest of the table, "Satsuki, my younger sis," she explained, flipping to a selfie she'd taken the previous summer down by the municipal playgrounds, past the loamy expanse of Salty Banks park system and beyond the limits of the city proper.

The auburn sun bathed the two girls in brazen hues, the younger's girl's hair twisted into springy pigtails Tsuyu had finally managed to get right. Satsuki had also made progress, slowly gaining control over her tongue, a fact she refused to let "big sis" forget, as evidenced by the affectionate organ slobbering over her cheek.

"Lighting's nice," Jirou noted not quietly enough, recoiling with a grimace as the girls rounded on her. "The hell you saps all looking at?"

"Only the fleeting flash of your actual personality..." Tsuyu muttered under her breath, tapping through her phone as Mina stifled a giggle. "Here's Samidare," she continued, flashing the remaining image to her tablemates. A familiar thin figure filled the screen, the boy's one visible eye peering out from beneath an inky pair of side-swept bangs. Broody and silent—just how she'd left him. Her grip on the phone tightened ever so slightly. "I think he's going through a rebellious phase."

"Spoken like a true mom," Tooru chortled, hooking both arms around her friend's shoulders as she leaned in further. "But cute nonetheless! Looks like you all got the same quirk too, eh?"

"My mother's for the most part," Tsuyu confirmed, shrinking a bit into her seat as the several girls peered closer (Jirou seemed particularly careful to not lean in this time).

" _D'awwww!_ I knew it! _"_ Mina squealed, clasping her hands as she rocked side to side. "I can totally see you as an eldest child!"

"Maybe because I actually _am_ an eldest child?"

"Or a mom..." the pink girl teased.

"You must have such cute family pictures," Momo noted, a polite smile gracing her lips.

Tsuyu croaked with amusement.

"I'm sure we would," she fit her phone back into her pocket, "if we ever got together long enough to take one."

The surrounding din overtook the table for a brief moment.

"Siblings am I right?!" Mina shouted a mite too loudly, whipping out her own phone in a wide arc. "I'm the youngest of three brothers!"

"Figures," Tooru said. "I'm sure they must have had a ball being born pink."

"Wait, what? Mono was born quirkless, but Miko and Mito most definitely did, "her proud smile broadened. "Real men love pink!"

Momo sipped her tea nonchalantly. "They would tell you that."

Even Jirou allowed herself a smirk.

"But—"

"They're messing with you, Mina," Tsuyu explained, hooking her hand over the pink girl's shoulder and pressing her back into the seat. "I'm more of a green person myself, but pink's still fun."

"Hmmm," Momo nodded, setting her tea aside and moving on to a fifth bowl of rice. "You can make just about any hue work with a basic understanding of color theory. It's a really neat set of fundamentals. I have a book in my study if anyone is interested."

The bell rang.

"And now for the part of the day we've all been waiting for," Tooru's tray hovered upward. "Here's to not getting expelled!"

* * *

Something was coming.

Room 1-A seemed to hum with its presence: an ethereal brilliance crackling with all the combustive might of a supernova yet humming with all the comforting rays of the morning sun. Tsuyu felt it from her desk, and had no doubt her classmates did as well: the same feeling they had all felt as a kid whenever news of a villain attack broke, the flutters of the heart with each explosion or scream, the smoothing balm of his laugh or the twinkle of his smile, the light returning to the eyes of whichever journalist was unlucky enough to report on site, the ease of knowing everything would be all right as it always would be. Why? Because he had arrived.

"I am here..."

The entire class raised their heads with anticipation.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Except he didn't. Heroes of his caliber couldn't be normal even if they wanted. Such was his path— a hero, a dream, a Symbol.

"You came!" an almost tearful whisper proclaimed from behind her.

"I can't believe we're actually being taught by _him_ ," another voice sputtered.

"AH HA HA!" All Might laughed heartily over the murmurs, voice sound exactly the same in the flesh as it did on TV.

 _"Come, young Asui. This," he motioned around him, arms spread wide and welcoming, "is your Hero Academia!"_

The frog girl gripped the edge of her desk and leaned forward. It really was him: the golden tufts of hair, the fathomless eyes set about his perpetually shadowed features, the flutter of his crimson cape as he paraded over to the podium with cheerful bravado. The Symbol of Peace: the hope of a generation.

"Ugh, so Silver Age," Mina groaned quietly, unwittingly ruining the moment as she plunked her head against her desk. "My eyes are _puuuking_..."

"FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES!" the hero proclaimed, planting his foot atop the podium and smiling broadly, "For this class, we'll build up your skills through various trials," the room seemed to brighten beneath the radiance of his smile. "Time is short, so let's jump right into this!" He flourished a placard and let the red lettering sing:

 **-BATTLE!-**

"THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!" he shouted, arms spread wide. "But first—!"

He snapped his fingers and the room vibrated as what Tsuyu had previously assumed was a blank wall telescoped outward to reveal four rows of shelves, each housing five chromed cases.

"The gear you all requested to support your quirks, conveniently arranged by seat number!" The class descended upon the exposed columns, arms collectively outstretched."You all know where the locker rooms are by now, yes? Excellent! Get changed and assemble by Battle Zone B!"

"Gero..." Tsuyu breathed, adding her croak to the thrall of exuberant shouts and murmurs rising up from her classmates. A longing hand pressed against the cool metal of the case number three. There weren't many ways to summarize the feeling. All those months, all those years... words definitely wouldn't cut it.

"The garb you wear into battle is of pivotal importance!"All Might boomed once more, "And don't forget! From this point forward, you are all OFFICIALLY HEROES!"

* * *

"Savage move, girl," Mina grinned at the pair of dull green utility gloves swinging along as the three made their way out of the locker room and towards the express tunnels to the Battle Zones.

"Whatever works, right?" Tooru replied, skipping her fingers across the concrete walls while the sunlit pinprick at the tunnel's mouth grew larger.

"Funny that you'd be the first to comment, Mina," Tsuyu interjected, securing the last wrist buckle over one of her gloves before giving her companion another hesitant look-over. "And you called All Might's costume Silver Age..."

"Well _duh_ ," the alien girl rolled her eyes. "It kinda was."

"And yours isn't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mina whirled on the invisible girl.

" _That_ ," Tooru laughed, pointing at the smattering of purple splotches covering the chest and thigh areas of her teal unitard, all on top of powder-pink skin— with a fur-trimmed vest to boot! " _My eyes are puuuking!"_ she giggled.

"Oh, you wanna puke?!" the acid girl shot back, yellow irises gleaming from behind her pale eye shield as a low hiss filled the air, "I can make that happen _reeeaaal_ eas—"

" _Sh."_ Tsuyu pressed her index over her mouth as they stepped out into crisp air of the grounds, joining their classmate by gates of Battle Zone B.

Most of the group had already arrived, with All Might standing at its center. The hero towered head and shoulders above the rest (bar Shouji, of course).

" _Pardonnez-moi,_ _ma grenouille_ ," a familiar princeling waltzed over to the trio in a glittering haze of armored clinks and flamboyant gestures, "but does this cape not look absolutely _fabulous_ on _moi_?"

Ugh. Why her?

"Um—" she pressed a gloved finger to her lip nervously, eyes darting from the glittering curtain in question to Mina, to where she thought Tooru was, to the panting kid several paces back who'd just arrived in what appeared to be a teal rabbit costume, even to All Might, who seemed to tremble with problems of his own.

"Couldn't have made it less obvious..?" she thought she heard him grit his through the clenched teeth of his smile. " _ahem,_ BATTLE TRIAL! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, EMBRYOS!"

"Sensei!" a chrome-plated Iida cut through the cheesiness of the previous statement. "These are the mock-cities from the entrance exam, correct?"

The six curved pipes protruding from his armored back gave him a decidedly mech-like appearance, complementing his quirk's theme. A killer design with minimal corniness, she thought to herself, suddenly aware of her own suit—skin-tight and comically frog-themed—complete with overly-large goggles for night and salt water.

 _"Gero..."_

"Why yes, my boy!" All Might answered, motioning the class toward the zone as the gates creaked open. "However, this assessment will assume a different angle." He pointed toward the open threshold of a nearby apartment building and waited for the class to gather around him once more, "You see, this will be an INDOOR battle trial!"

"An urban simulation," the toothy redhead ahead of Tsuyu noted. His outfit seemed to have gone for a minimalist design, with wrought iron barbs muzzling his mouth and geared paldrons framing his etched torso for an intimidating, oni-like vibe.

"Precisely Kirishima, my lad!" All Might continued, pressing a fist to his chin. "Though the most well-known instances of villain cleanup are broadcast in open spaces, statistically, the majority of incidents requiring hero intervention take place indoors, heh." Tsuyu cocked her head curiously as the hero's grin faltered ever so slightly, watching as his hand flitted briefly towards the left side of his chest. Discomfort, maybe? "Imprisonment, house arrest, the black market: all indoors! Why, in this hero-saturated society, any villain with two brain cells to rub together works from the shadows nowadays! Therefore, this test will separate you into 'villain' and 'hero' groups. In short," his grin broadened once again. "A TWO-ON-TWO BATTLE!"

"But what about the foundation training?" Tsuyu asked.

"This _IS_ foundation training, young Asui!" All Might laughed, raising his fist high. "Only this time, there won't be any robots it'd be okay to simply destroy. As you'll soon find, facing a human opponent requires a bit more finesse."

"There's no threat of expulsion this time too, right..?" An astronaut-garbed Ochako peeped nervously from behind the dome of her pink visor.

"And if we are indeed separating into groups, how will the pairing process proceed?" Iida inquired, armored hand raised as always.

"I'm more curious as to how wins and losses will be determined," a crimson-clad Momo commented.

"Just kill these fuckers, damn it..." a murderous tone which had to belong to Bakugou muttered.

"I can't understand you if you are all speaking at once!" All Might clenched again. "For this exercise, we'll... erm," he hastily unfolded grubby square of paper hidden beneath his glove and began to read, "For this training, we'll have some 'villains' (Tooru giggled as the hero brandished the air quotes) guard a nuclear weapon prior to deployment. The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! As for the teams," he picked up two ballot boxes strategically positioned by the building's doorstep. "Teams and opponents will be chosen... BY LOTTERY!"

"Textbook Golden Age material," Jirou summarized.

"L-Lottery?" Iida was shaking.

"Well pros are often forced to make impromptu teams with other heroes they might not know very well, so the test was likely designed with this context in mind. Teamwork like this was vastly important, especially back when sidekicks weren't recognized as a legitimate sub-division..."the teal rabbit over-explained, the skittish hops and trills in its voice revealing it to be none other than a masked Midoriya. Hops, trills, and rambles, huh? She knew she'd heard that voice before— that kid who'd been muttering up in the back row by the entrance exam...

"LET'S GET ON WITH IT!" All Might declared, raising the boxes high.

And so they did. Ten pairs from twenty students, smooth as could be. Well, not exactly, if Tsuyu had to be frank (and she was). In the same way Aizawa-sensei's quirk assessment placed emitters lacking physical augmentation at a serious disadvantage, so too did the lottery system produce severe imbalances. For example, there was absolutely no way a pair like Tooru and Oijiro – the calm, muted blond with no superhuman abilities beyond the strength and agility of his fifth limb— could defend against juggernauts like Bakugou and Iida, especially if the former were placed in the villain role.

Further, some teams had blatantly poor matchups against others due to quirk differences. As versatile as the cellophane-slinging and hardening capabilities of Sero and Kirishima were respectively, their physical prowess could do very little against a ranged assault by emitter-heavy pairs like Jirou and Kaminari, especially in an indoor environment where mobility was limited. Finally, all these concerns didn't even accommodate the varying lethality of certain abilities. Iida could tone down his speed to avoid seriously injuring a classmate, sure. Bakugou? Not so much— and even then, to assume the walking grenade possessed the maturity necessary hold back in the first place was ridiculously generous.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more absurd the exercise seemed. Was this really the best method to instill a foundational understanding of heroics? Maybe she was just over-thinking it—yeah, definitely over-thinking it. What good would they be as heroes if combat weaknesses weren't addressed? All Might may have proven himself an oafish card-reader when it came to teaching, but he was no fool. The profession was not forgiving enough to accommodate those types, after all...

"Ready, Tsu?" Tooru's glove closed around her own, small and warm. "We're heading back to the control room. The first pair is up."

* * *

The control room was mid-sized and dimly-lit, with a massive holo-screen covering the bulk of the front wall. All Might manned the five displays from the center kiosk, microphone in hand in case things got out of control. The bell rang and teams began to move – the hero duo composed of Midoriya and Uraraka, versus the 'villains' Bakugou and Iida. Bar the open layout of the top floor, it soon became apparent the floors beneath seemed to share a similar setup: relatively windowless with narrow, plated hallways.

"I'm guessing all of the buildings are laid out in a similar manner," Tokoyami, the hawkish boy she was paired with noted.

"Probably to discourage camping on the villain's side," Tsuyu agreed, pressing her lip. "Though that would depend on how many points of entry there are to the top floor..."

"Whoa, Midori dodged it!" Mina shouted, bouncing between Tsuyu, Tooru, Kirishma... Wait, Kirishima?

"You saw that, huh? Didja? _Didja_?"

The center screen illuminated a smoke-filled hallway. Midoriya had just narrowly dodged an around-the-corner punch by an airborne Bakugou. Iida had apparently stayed back to guard the missile. The explosion left his face mask half-torn as he raised his shaking fists defensively. "I had a feeling you'd come for me..."

He had placed himself between a surprised Uraraka and their explosive attacker.

"So unmanly," the redhead grunted, crossing his arms. "Sneaking and all."

"Nonsense, young Kirishima!" All Might said. "Surprise attacks most definitely viable. Class, take note. I don't want anyone holding back unless I say so."

" _But he dodged it! He dodged it!"_

"Yes, Ashido," Kirishima chuckled softly, eyes not leaving the screen. "Just like dodgeball, eh?"

"Pink n' red, boy!" the pink girl's fist was raised and pumping. "Good times..."

" _Sh_!" Jirou hushed. The triangular markings beneath her eyes punctuated the flush of her cheeks.

"Mina with the moves..." Tooru's voice whispered in her ear.

"It's pretty obvious they went to the same middle school," Tsuyu whispered back before pointing to the screen. "Just like those boys."

"Uraraka, the fifth floor! I'll catch up," Midoriya shouted to the brunette.

"I'm still here, Deku!" Bakugou lunged forward with a massive swing, hands sheathed in massive grenade-shaped gauntlets. "Don't you dare turn your back on—"

His voice hitched as his opponent straddled his arm with practiced poise. Combat boots left the ground, and Bakugou Katsuki – number one scorer on the U.A entrance exam, third place in the quirk assessment test despite a heavy penalty for his outburst at the softball pitch— found himself flipped and airborne. The metal floor tiles clattered as his back struck the ground.

"Kacchan," the boy panted to his fallen rival. "You usually start fights with a big right swing. How many times do you've think I've seen that?"

" _What?_ " Bakugou was sitting upright, eyes trained on his foe.

"All those notes I took back in school, remember?" Midoriya's expression steeled even as Bakugou rose to his feet. "You called me Deku, right? Well I'm making that name my own. I-I'm," he swallowed. "I'm the Deku who never gives up!"

 _Oh_ , Tsuyu tapped her fingers together. _Now I get it._

"Deku, you— _you,_ " his explosive opponent stalled, combustion popping across his palms like firecrackers. "Know your place. I'll – hey!"

Midoriya had scrambled around a corner.

"What a goose chase," Kaminari sighed as the pursuit unraveled. "I'd hate to be paired against such a hothead."

"Yeah," Tokoyami added, gaze fixed on the display. "A very _unheroic_ hothead."

Kaminari snorted. "Dude's playing a villain. I'd say that's a good thing."

Onscreen, the fight had stalled. Midoriya somehow managed to lose his rival, furthering his frustration.

"Where are you, Deku?!" the boy shouted at the ceiling. His rage seemed to grow with each step, red eyes twitching amidst the black smear covering the top half of his face. He pressed a hand against the wall. "Did you trick _me_?!"

 _BTOOM!_

A wall caved in.

"Seems you've had a flashy quirk this _whole time?_ "

A storeroom door was blasted off its hinges. Hateful reds scanned the empty room.

"You think _I'd_ stand for that _bullshit?!_ "

On the far-side screen – crouched and hidden – Midoriya slumped with guilt.

"—That _I'd_ put up with being **_lied to?!_** "

The teen let off several more explosions. His teeth were bared, shoulders hunched, alone and furious. Midoriya was running now: past the corner, down the hall, and –

"Well, well, well..."

Bakugou's silhouette blocked the path forward.

"These are awesome," he flexed his hand experimentally— eyes alight, gauntlets gleaming in kind. "If development got the specs right, these bad boys should store my explosive sweat when it's not needed." He aimed one toward the boy, cocking a pull-switch on the pin-like appendage lining the storage tanks. "And they're loaded, fucker."

 ** _"_** _Bakugou_ _ **!"**_ All Might roared into the center mic. " _You'll kill him!_ "

"I won't kill him," the blond shot, expression wide and savage. "I'd have to hit him to do that..."

He hooked his finger around the pin and pulled.

 ** _"BAKUGOU! STO—"_**

The center screen flashed orange and rattled so hard even the command room shook. The explosion ripped its way up the hall like a tempest, tearing the paneling from the walls and blasting a massive hole through the street-side facade.

 _What is with this guy?!_

"This is insane..." Kirishima muttered.

"Midoriya? Come in Midoriya!" All Might shot into the comlink microphone.

"I-Is that... even allowed?" the boy whimpered, somehow still standing as the smoke cleared.

"Here I come!" Bakugou had leapt from the dust cloud, already whipping his right arm back. Midoriya crouched low and his opponent's grin broadened. The explosive teen pivoted mid-air, popped upward by an explosion, and catapulting over the anticipated counterattack. "Don't underestimate me!"

Midoriya screeched in agony as an explosion blasted across his exposed back. He stumbled forward on unsteady legs, but Bakugou was only just getting started.

"Here it is, dumbass!" The charred skin of the boy's Midoriya's back crumpled beneath an armored hook. "That famous right swing!"

Midoriya gagged, scuttling to his feet even as he was forced back by blow after withering blow. The capture tape was knocked from his hand by a twisting kick and fluttered to the ruined floor, abandoned and useless.

"Don't fuck with that, Deku," Bakugou snarled, pupils constricting with deepened rage. He faked a forward jab, using his free hand to grab his opponent's wrist instead. The other boy yelped as palm explosions bubbled against his skin. "You honestly think you can afford to hold back and get me out on a goddamn technicality?! _Really_? Is that all— "

He flung his opponent head-first into the nearby wall.

"— you honestly— "

He jetted forward with another explosion and smacked the boy across the head with a savage backhand.

"— think of **_ME_**?!"

"Kacchan—!" Midoriya ducked as a combustive punch gouged a furrow across wall where his head had been milliseconds before.

"All those years you had me fooled," Bakugou was beyond reasoning at this point. Tsuyu could see it in his eyes: the searing edge in his voice, the brutality of his strikes. Concern jabbed at her chest as the explosive teen capitalized on Midoriya's duck with a rigid uppercut to the jaw.

"...thought you were quirkless!" he grabbed Midoriya's chin guard midair, pulling him back in for a crackling hook. "But you were just fucking with me this whole time?!" He yanked him back by the hair and rammed his knee into the boy's already-bleeding face. "Where's your quirk, Deku? I wanna crush you at full strength!"

He threw the dripping boy forward.

"Where—"

A plume of combustion erupted from both hands, sending him airborne.

"—the **_FUCK_** —"

He plummeted, fist cocked and smoking.

"— ** _IS IT?!"_**

The force of the blow was more than enough to warp the floor tiles, but it was the ensuing explosion which shattered them. How Midoriya managed to dodge, she didn't know. Mina loved it, though— collateral be damned. That girl and her dodges...

"That's honestly what you think?" Midoriya was somehow on his feet again.

Along with half the class, Tsuyu was practically pleading. _Stay down, you—_

"Idiot!" The boy shouted, defiance growing in his voice, "I know you're stronger than me, Kacchan. I always have! That's why I want to beat you." Tears were in his eyes. "Because you're amazing!"

"You honestly expect me to believe–" Bakugou halted midsentence, recoiling slightly. "Don't look at me like that."

But Midoriya was already rushing forward— bruised and bloody – eyes ablaze despite the fear.

 _No..._ Tsuyu's eyes widened. _Not despite the fear, but because of it..._

"I said," his opponent sprinted forward in kind. "Don't _fucking_ look at me like ** _THAT!"_**

"They're going to kill each other!" Kirishima grabbed the teacher's arm. The microphone trembled in All Might's hands. "Sensei?!"

Both boys' fists were cocked— Bakugou's steaming with raging heat, Midoriya's pale and bare. The entire control room tensed as the two opened their mouths, and the ruined hall bent beneath the brunt of their war cry. Kirishima flinched.

" _Sensei_!"

All Might's smile shattered. "BOTH OF YOU STO—!"

"Uraraka, now!" Midoriya cried, upper-cutting the air with the same spark in his eye she saw yesterday. Only now, it was a fire. "SMAAASH _!_ "

 _BTOOOOOOM!_

The camera view shook as flame met shockwave. An angry cloud of dust, ash, and debris overtook the screen.

"Midoriya?" All Might shouted into the mic, "Come in, Midoriya!" Yet again, his smile faltered. "Midoriya!"

"The weapon!" Iida's voice whined from one of the other four screens the whole room had forgotten to check. Uraraka had taken advantage of the confusion (not to mention the hole punched by Midoriya's smash) to jump forward and straddle the missile, offensively cute as always.

 ** _"_** Hero _..._ " All Might muttered as Bakugou's gaze hollowed. **"** _HERO TEAM_ _WINS!"_

"D-Deku..." The blonde stared up through the holes in each ceiling at the blue sky above. His head ratcheted down to face him. "You... _you_ ," Tsuyu swore she heard something break in his voice. _"You were playing me this whole time?"_

"I couldn't use it, Kacchan," the ash cloud faded to reveal the boy in question trembling from the ankles up, jaw clenched, teeth rattling in agony. The fabric covering his blocking arm had all but disintegrated, the exposed skin black, cracked, and charred. His punching arm remained raised— purple, bleeding, and broken in more places than she could count. Yesterday's suspicions were all but confirmed, and the new knowledge burned. "My quirk... my body can't handle it yet. Just like what Aizawa said."

Bakugou's fists clenched, mouth agape as the pieces snapped together— the quirk, the incident at the softball pitch, the earth shattering punch which netted his loss...

Tears leaked past Midoriya's lower lids, mixing with the film of blood covering his face.

"Do you get it now? You're amazing... I had no choice," the boy dropped to his knees with a tearful gasp. Bakugou's arms quivered, tightened, and fell slack. "I couldn't beat you one-on-one. Not yet. So I had to... had to—" A shudder pulsed down his form as he fell forward onto the scorched ground, breath lisping out in a defeated whisper. "...had to make do with what I had."

Green eyes closed, and the entire room fell silent.

* * *

She really disagreed with them on that one.

 _"Iida was the best player in this match!" Despite his mad dash to the building and subsequent medical intervention for Midoriya, All Might's smile remained. Larger than ever, if anything._

 _"But wait, didn't the heroes win?" She asked, finger tapping curiously against her cheek. Midoriya literally gave a limb for victory, didn't he? Iida did nothing of the sort, and yet he was the best for that match?_

 _"Well obviously, sensei," Momo agreed politely, hand raised. "Iida was easily the most adaptive to the situation. Bakugou was clearly driven by some arbitrary grudge, and launching a blast like that indoors risked far too much collateral. Same goes for Deku."_

 _All Might's stance shifted uncomfortably. The boy was not present for the debriefing, shuttled off to the infirmary a la two small and particularly sassy med bots._

 _"A blind punch of that caliber could have easily killed were the building filled with civilians." Momo continued. "Finally, Uraraka was clearly outmaneuvered, with her final attack as imprecise as it was reckless..." The tall girl's expression darkened. "Also, what is up with everyone shouting their attack moves before using them? You'd think this was an anime..."_

She tapped her lip in annoyance. This was heroics, not art. Were it not a simulation, a blind punch would have certainly topped the risk of a full- blown detonation by the villains. Of course, the hero team would have lost if it weren't a simulation, but it was the approach that mattered. Determination, courage, self-sacrifice... Did All Might not say they were all heroes? Why then—

"Hey," Tokoyami poked her shoulder with the blueprints. "We should probably give these a look before heading in."

As predicted, the simulation site was very similar to the one she'd just witnessed. Five floors— each (bar the wide open top floor) composed of a wide, almost-windowless hallway which encircled the perimeter, with dual staircases zigzagging up opposite faces of the structure: one to the east, the other to the west. _Better this way_ , Tsuyu thought to herself as she unfurled the blueprints for her partner to read.

Five floors. Two paths to ascend. Thirty-two ways to the top. They could even split up if the quirk match-up fell to the opposition's favor.

Then again, if the quirk assessment results were any indication, Tokoyami's quirk– _partner_ , technically– was an absolute a juggernaut. The boy himself was short and wry, with an air of grimness to match the solemnity of his stride. His eyes were red and hawkish, a sharp, beak-like grimace permanently affixed to his expression. No fault of his own, of course. Having the head of a nighthawk would do that to anyone.

The buzzer bawled, and the blueprints were folded, stashed away within the obsidian folds of his cape. Ten minutes remaining...

The duo passed over the iron-framed threshold and into ground floor. All was silent bar the solemn clack of his steel-toes harmonizing with the piffling pad of her gloves against the ceiling's cold surface. Like the building they witnessed on-screen, the walls were a patchwork grid of interlocking metal plates, blending seamlessly into the floor and ceiling, which were likewise covered. She tested a tile with a modest press of her hand. It gave slightly, likely supported by an underlying meshwork of insulation. Insulation muffled sound – very good for sneak attacks.

"To review," Tokoyami began, voice sharp and dry as the cropped beak from which the words came, "you can jump high, have a tongue twelve meters—"

"Twenty meters."

"—right, twenty meters long, and you can stick to walls," he tapped each of his fingers as he proceeded down the list before cocking his head over his shoulder. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well there are... other things," she admitted, padding along from above via the metal ceiling tiles. "But nothing useful for this scenario."

His feathered features swiveled back to the forward position.

"Hm."

 _"Aye aye,_ " the shadowed ether protruding from his torso cawed. Like clay, it coalesced into a beaked visage reminiscent of its master and snaked upward, pale pupilless eyes scanning her over. She crawled over curiously.

"This is the little creature you spoke of earlier?" she asked, poking its flat forehead with her fingertip. The cold gas gave way slightly before solidifying, her finger recoiling as it did.

"Don't think he likes being called that," her partner's voice echoed in the deepening gloom as the creature's outline darkened. "Dark Shadow's tricky like that."

He stopped abruptly, the shadow fanning out behind him and reforming into two large clawed arms spread across the width of the hall. Midnight talons stiffened as their master's eyes steeled.

"The others." He flicked an eye backward. "What do you know of them?"

"Not much more than you, I'm guessing," she replied flatly, pulling her goggles down over her eyes and adapting their resolution to the deepening gloom. "Mina can secrete acid strong enough to corrode metal. It drips from her palms when aggravated."

"Just her palms?"

"Dunno. The same goes for how much she can secrete at a given time or whether she can fire it as a projectile." She tapped a free hand against the corner of her mouth. "That'd be a problem if she could, given how fast and strong she is. Oh yeah, she's definitely got above-average speed and strength for someone her age. Not quite superhuman, but pretty close."

"Acid doesn't faze me, nor does physical prowess." the boy replied, eyes narrowing. "But light... that could be a problem."

" _Aye Ayyyyyye!_ " the creature seemed to protest.

"Chill, big guy. She's cool." His gaze flicked away from his bristling familiar and toward the hallway spread before them. Dark Shadow's arms twitched slightly in the gloom, as if sensing for movement beyond. "What about Aoyoma? I saw the beam during the assessment."

"Outside of the fact it can be used as propellant in a pinch, I've got nothing to add. "Wait—" she plopped down to the floor, careful to land quietly on all four limbs. "Did you watch him during the 50-meter or the standing long jump?"

"Aye," he affirmed after a slight pause. He nodded to his shadowy servant, which in turn traced a silent arc through the air with a cruel, sickled finger before dropping abruptly, palm prone and motionless.

"My thoughts exactly," she said. "I've never seen him sustain the beam beyond a moment or two."

"A cooldown."

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Dark Shadow's frilled head reformed above its shoulders of its master, foiling his muted expression with a jagged grimace.

" _Aye Aye..."_ The familiar's arms stiffened as the boy looked up.

"They're coming."

Tsuyu crouched low on all fours. "One or both?"

Distant tinny of metal on metal tickled her ear long before she saw the glimmer and—

" _Gero!"_

She yanked the boy down to the floor by the collar, knees banging against the floor as the two narrowly avoided the spear of light which sailed over both their heads and buried itself in the nearby wall, warping the metal.

" _Aye_ _ **AYE**_ _!_ " the shadowed beast rounded on her, jaws spread wide.

" _Chill, big guy!"_ She heard the boy bark as she him dragged him ten feet backwards in another leap, the relenting shadow trailing behind him as she did. "What're you—

"The corner," she grunted, whipping the duo around the bend with a final heave. "No room to dodge in a narrow hallway."

Bird boy nodded slowly—eyes closed, hands on his forehead, wincing. Didn't bang his head, did he? She chanced a glance around the bend, jerking backwards as another blast whistled by, blackening the corner tiles. "You okay?"

"Dude's got us pinned," the boy groaned.

"Fabulous _!"_ Aoyoma's bemused chuckle echoed throughout the hallway, morphing to a low hum as the slow clank of his footsteps grew louder. " _Alouuu~ette, gentille alouette_..."

She tapped her finger to her cheek, rolling her eyes. "At least we'll always hear him coming."

"Aye Aye," the shadow agreed.

"Well maybe," The folds in Tokoyami's feathered brow deepened. "It doesn't really help us, though."

 ** _"Four minutes remaining!"_**

"... Can't reach the weapon by running and hiding, either. Unless—" he tapped his knee and pushed her behind him, prompting Dark shadow to spiral around his body. "Do you remember where the stairwells are located?"

"Well—"

"Doesn't matter. I do and can guide you over comlink." He motioned towards the unoccupied hall behind them. "Go. I'll catch up."

She cocked her head. "Didn't you just say light could be a problem?"

Tokoyami flashed salute over his shoulder, the sharp lines of his silhouette illuminated as another beam flashed past. "Trust me."

A feral growl vibrated up from Dark shadow's gullet as its outline grew and sharpened, head soon large enough to swallow a small car.

She stepped back hesitantly. The monstrous head surged around the corner like quicksilver, ripping a watermelon-sized chunk from the wall as it did.

" ** _AYE AYYYYE!"_** it roared as a flurry of light peppered its flanks, carving flickering furrows into its shadowed hide as they sailed past.

"Go!" She heard him shout over her shoulder, but she had already launched herself down the hall.

The tiles flashed by in muted hues of green and grey. Cold metal depressed beneath her feet with each hop, sounds soft and muffled. The impacts felt good despite banging her knees earlier— a far-cry from the usual beating her legs experienced when hopping along the harder surfaces of the city. Her legs were strong. Her bones? Not so much. Normally so she could only jump as high the shock allowed, but no such limits existed here.

A terrified screech echoed down the hall, a brief flash of light throwing off her vision before she rounded the corner. An exit gleamed up ahead, and she bolted for the stairs beneath it. Twin metal doors flew open as she burst past. The dim red light of the exit sign flickered over the threshold, the stairwell itself a quarter-turned mass of dimpled concrete flanked by aluminum handrails.

"I'm at the stairs." she whispered, tapping a finger to her earpiece as she clambered up the wall and past the first two flights. "Heard a scream. Are you okay?"

" _shhhhhhh..._ " the fizzing audio wasn't helping.

"You there?" She stopped climbing. "Tokoyami?"

Her monotone aggravated her. Too cold. Too uncaring.

"...Toko—"

 _"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyy!"_ an all-too-familiar voice graced her ears as a shadow obscured her line of sight, yanking her forward by the goggles.

An aggressive hiss coupled with the sour reek of chemicals thrashed her senses as her vision went dark. She felt a sharp jerk as her body was whipped around and suddenly airborne. The world spun, her limbs flailed, and—

WHACK!

Her back stung as it collided with the cold, hard concrete. Her thoughts glitched in kind, head whipping back for a smacking of its own.

"Gero..." she groaned, ripping off her ruined goggles – hissing, warped, plastic running through her fingers in stinging rivulets.

 **"** ** _AYE A—_** _fzzzzzzz_ _ **"**_ her abandoned earpiece crunched underfoot as Mina descended down the stairs.

"Oh my..." her voice echoed across the walls, growing louder with each step. "I am so... so," Tsuyu saw her blurred outline hover over her, arm extending downward. "Are you all right?"

The alien girl gulped.

"I didn't even— _d'oof!"_

Tsuyu's legs had fired upward, knocking the words straight out of Mina's stomach and sending her flying up one flight of stairs and into the wall beyond. The slap of flesh on concrete echoed unpleasantly across the unit.

" _Ow_!" the alien girl cried. "I was apologizing, assho—!"

 ** _"Language, Ms. Ashido!"_** All Might's voice reverberated through the halls. Rigged. Of course the building would be rigged. U.A's budget knew no bounds.

"And then you go and—"Mina's voice faltered as Tsuyu shot past her and up toward the second floor.

"Mock-battle, just trying to win!" she croaked over her shoulder, any hint of apology once again buried by the flatness of her voice. Not exactly what she needed at the moment. Definitely not what she needed.

"Why _YOU—_ "

A familiar hiss filled the air, and Tsuyu knew what would soon follow. She had to hurry. Third floor, almost there...

" _YOU MOM!"_

Ah, the fabled M-bomb. She had a feeling she'd hear that one again. Too bad. The insult would have been so much funnier were it not for the hissing hole opening up in the landing she'd just leapt onto. The exit sign shrank from sight as she tumbled downward.

"Gero!"

She was ready this time, however. Her arm stretched out and grabbed the wall just above the third floor landing. Fat, sticky fingertips held fast against the cool surface— the rest of her body dangling. She glanced downward and wished she hadn't.

Mina had somehow managed to digest a hole through each floor and was now climbing – yes, climbing – upward in hot pursuit. Her glistening hands carved into the wall like spoons through jelly.

"Watch out Tsu," she grinned maniacally, yellow irises gleaming like a wolf in the night. "I'm coming for _youuuuuu_!"

Ew. The rhyming made it even worse. Sometimes, that girl scared her...

Fighting the chills tickling her still-throbbing spine, Tsuyu shot up through the hole in the landing and onto the fourth floor. One flight more and she was golden. Her elbow slammed against the metal doors beneath the exit sign, and stumbled into the well-lit expanse of the top floor.

 **"** ** _One minute remaining_** **!"**

The pads of her frog-toed boots bounced lightly against the concrete as she ran through the empty space, the floor itself devoid of any furnishing bar the eight rectangular pylons supporting the roof above. The black curve of the nuke peeked out from behind one such pylon. If she could only touch it, they'd—

 _"Gotcha!"_

Her ankle snagged and the room capsized. Her jaw clenched with a snap as her chin smacked against the ground. Her calf stung painfully as what she assumed was acid leaked through her suit, eroded past her skin, and into the muscle beneath.

"Gero!" Her free leg lashed forward, grazing Mina's head as the girl craned her neck to dodge.

"Too fast for y- _eowh_!"

The taunt stalled as Tsuyu bent her leg backward, catching the side of her opponent's head with her heel, smashing it into the concrete. She felt pink girl's grip loosen and jumped free, ignoring the burning in her calf. Ten meters was all she needed. Not even...

Wait, ten meters? Then—

She flexed her chest muscles and shot.

"Oh no, you _don't_!" Mina shouted, slapping her tongue away from the nuke as she zipped past with surprising agility. Ribbons of fresh blood streamed from her nose.

No words left the frog girl's mouth as she whipped her tongue around, ducking below a vicious kick.

"Hey!" The pink girl shouted, knocking it away with a second kick. "No!" Mina swatted the tendril away a third time, positioning herself directly between her opponent and the missile. Tsuyu tried yet another pass.

 ** _"Thirty seconds remaining!"_**

"You aren't—"

Tsuyu's tongue throbbed as the opposition struck it several times with a flurry of jabs.

"—getting—"

Mina slapped the tongue wide before bum-rushing her with surprising speed. Exactly as planned, Tsuyu thought to herself as she catapulted over her opponent's shoulder in one fluid motion, tongue extending.

"— _past me!"_

Stinging hands clasped around both her ankles and whipped backwards. Her tongue once again shot wide of the target. The room seemed to flip before snapping back to jarring focus with the impact.

 ** _"Fifteen Seconds remaining!"_**

No! She had too—

Mina had planted both her thighs atop her arms. Her butt leaned back and pressed painfully against her stomach.

"Stay down," she growled, hissing palms outstretched and ready. The ground trembled. Wait—

" ** _AYE AYYYYYE!_** "

The two were sent flying as floor beneath them erupted upward in a mess of debris and jagged shadow.

"What the—"

The two leapt back to avoid the thrashing beast. A shadowed claw swung out in a wide arc, crumpling several pylons to dust.

"... ** _Seven...Six...Five..._** _"_

The monster's cavernous maw yawned wide, revealing a shrouded figure within – beaked, eyes wide, terrified.

"Tokoyami!" she shouted even as the creature convulsed under the overhead lights, shrinking slightly as it did.

" _Chill_!" The boy cried from the ether, shadows seeming to shrink further even as his voice cracked.

" _Whaaaa_?" Mina was apparently just as confused as everyone else.

 ** _"Three... Two... One."_**

The timer buzzed and all fell silent. Mina sat slumped against a pylon, head cocked, eyes set about her head like a prairie dog in mud season. Tokoyami was on his hands and knees dry-heaving at the edge of the massive hole in the floor. Dark shadow was nowhere to be seen.

She tried to take a step forward and stumbled, suddenly aware of the fire surging across her lower leg. The skin was gone from the mid-calf down, soleus and achilles exposed and screaming.

"Ouch _,"_ Mina blanched. Her nose was still bleeding. "I swear I toned down the pH best I could. I'm so... _so_ —"

"Don't apologize. You were doing your best to keep me from the target, nothing more. Besides," Tsuyu pointed to her trailing tongue— out her mouth and past the ragged hole in the floor, several pylons, and...

Tokoyami shook his head. "Well, dang."

She shuddered once more at the taste—worse than cement or gravel by a long-shot. Her stomach churned. "I'm never licking paper maché again..."

 ** _"HERO TEAM WINS!"_**

The bulbous tip of her tongue recoiled from the target and back into her gullet.

Mina shook her head and sighed. "And I was doing so well, too..."

"Well?" Tsuyu shuffled over, head cocked, index once again pressed to her lip as it always was when she had something particularly pressing on her mind. "I'd say more than just 'well.' You were amazing." She turned to her still-panting partner. "You all were."

Mina snorted, wiping the blood from her nose. "Whatever you say, mom..."

"You know my name's Tsuyu." She offered her hand to her seated friend, trying to smile even though she knew it'd fail. "We could compromise with Tsu, though."

"How about just standing up straight? You won, didn't you?" the pink girl mock-sighed. Her usual grin budded once again across her ruffled features. "First side hops and now this. Stop making me look bad, will ya?"

Tsuyu shrugged. "Lucky bounce?"

"Oh you have no idea, Tsu," the pink girl replied drily. "Lucky bounces for days. For days on days on fuckin—"

 ** _"MS. ASHIDO!"_**

They both laughed at that one (croaks counted, right?). So much so that it was Tokoyami— still shaking and out of breath— who first noticed something was amiss:

"Wait, where's Aoyoma?"

 _"Um... aye aye?"_ a tiny dark shadow cawed nervously.

* * *

 _Back turned, cape fluttering in the non-existent wind_ (how that worked, she had no idea) _, room alight beneath the glory of his sparkle, he marched forward. Flash after flash of glittering light shot from his navel, shaving sparks from anything they impacted. A shudder in the gloom, an inky tide... the princeling must have jumped a meter into the air as the monster's eyes cracked and grew brighter. Demonic jowls bore down and crashed over him as –shhhhhh..._

The main screen went dark and snowy.

The click of a button returned it to its usual blue display. The lights of the control room flashed on once more as All Might sighed.

"Psh," the boy dismissed the medley of concerned looks and cocked brows with a flutter of his hand – shades cracked, armor dented, cape in tatters – voice debonair and surprisingly unruffled. Especially impressive considering he'd been found collapsed and unconscious in a third-floor drainpipe only ten minutes earlier. "Honestly, outside of that _faux pas_ , I'm set." He turned toward Tokoyami. "Magnificent little _monstre_ you've got there, hun."

 _"Aye aye..."_ she thought she heard something whisper as the bird boy shrugged.

"SO!" All Might clapped his hands together. "I opened last time. Anybody else care to take the lead for this discussion?"

" _Sensei!"_ Iida's hand was raised before the hero had even finished speaking.

"Take it away, my lad."

"Tokoyami obviously takes the spot of top contributor, overwhelming both Aoyoma and providing the distraction necessary for Asui—"

"Tsuyu."

"Pardon?" the boy's glanced over at her from across the room with his usual overly-intense gaze.

"Tsuyu," she repeated, monotone and unperturbed. "Call me Tsuyu."

"Erm... Very well," he continued, voice a bit higher, "— providing the distraction necessary for _Tsuyu_ to get past Ashid—"

"Mina," the pink girl mimicked, lip quivering as the boy squirmed beneath his glasses. "You c-can definitely c-c-call me tha—"she broke down laughing.

" _MOVING ON_!" All Might cut, smile clearly strained.

" _Anyway!"_ engine-freak looked like he was about to shit himself. "Best in the match— Tokoyami, for mastery of his quirk, overwhelming his opponent, and for a clutch appearance which enabled the win. General impressions? Outside of Asu—erm, _Tsuyu's_ —save early on, there was a surprising lack of teamwork from both sides. That being said, Mina (Tsuyu had to stomp on the pink girl's foot to stop the giggles) displayed an excellent amount of foresight by splitting off from Aoyoma to intercept Tsuyu at the stairwells as her partner blocked access to the other. The same cannot be said of Aoyoma's move to advance towards Tokoyami's position, however. Dark shadow seems to function best at close to mid range, while navel laser excels from afar. He should have capitalized on the discrepancy and kept his distance. Furthermore, hallways are linear! Dodging was limited. Why on earth would anyone give up that advantage by advancing around _a corner?!"_

"Because it was the fabulous thing to do, obviously," Aoyoma answered, lips turned up in a closed, confident smile. Several dudes in the back got a rise out of that one.

"No, Aoyoma. Just no..." Momo sighed, hand cupped over her eyes. "Also, may I add to the previous assessment? With all due respect, I disagree with several of Iida's points."

"By all means, Yaoyazoro," the crumpled square shook in All Might's loosening grip, "by all means..."

"With pleasure," she bowed slightly. "Firstly: Toyokami was given too much credit. His performance migh have seemed stellar. However, given the drastic change in form and attack patterns by Dark Shadow halfway through the fight, it's obvious he lost control." She turned to the boy. "It was the darkness, wasn't it?"

Tokoyami looked away.

"Anyhow," she continued," I am also a little confused as to why neither person on the hero team attempted to use the capture tape –particularly Tsuyu. It seemed like her best option on the top floor. Also, I'm tempted to give Mina more credit for her work since she couldn't use her quirk to its full potential against the hero team for obvious reasons. She'd likely receive my vote."

"You're making me blush, Mo," the pink girl shot.

"A good addition, one I agree with!" All Might laughed heartily. "I might also add that it's always a tricky balance to strike when fighting another person— friend or foe. A word of advice: get used to it, but never enjoy it!" Again, he flipped through the tiny card nervously, "Alright, good! I think we've covered the bases well enough! Heh." The laugh was definitely a bit more muted. Sheepish, even.

Tsuyu tapped her lip thoughtfully. Nice to see that even the number one hero had bumbles of his own.

"EXCELLENT!" he clapped his hands together again. "You four, to the infirmary. The rest of you: stay tuned. Ms. Hagakure and Ojiro, Shouji and Todoroki, my boys – you're both up!"

 _Wish me luck!_ Tooru's thumbs-up seemed to shout as she and the tailed boy departed out the opposite door. Mina returned the gesture with cheeky enthusiasm. Those two definitely needed it, Tsuyu noted, turning toward the side door exiting into the express hall leading to the main building. The hulking six-armed Shouji lumbered past, flanked by the dichromatic transfer who'd managed to net second in yesterday's quirk assessment.

Luck probably wouldn't cut it this time, though.

* * *

"Ow ow _owwww_..." the wet slap of Tooru's naked feet echoed across the locker room floor. "My footsies."

Yup. Against an ice quirk as strong as that, luck definitely didn't cut it.

"You really should have taken up Recovery Girl's services," Momo sighed, toweling off her hair. She looked a bit older than her age would indicate. Ten minutes with Minoru did that to you, Tsuyu figured.

"Well maybe I would, if I wanted to suck up more of that poor lady's time!" the slapping grew louder, foot-shaped puddles marking her approach. A hand-shaped smear of wetness traced its way across the fluffy white towel folded over Momo's locker.

"A kiss doesn't take long at all," The taller girl said.

"And take her attention away from Midoriya?"

"His fracture had already been set by the time your match had finished."

Ochako set her towel down. "Broken in over a dozen places in the forearm alone. Something else, isn't he?" The wooden bench dripped soberly.

"Hm," Momo agreed from behind her shirt as it slid over her head.

Tsuyu looked up suddenly. "His quirk reminds me of All Might."

"Midoriya _?"_ a still-naked Mina laughed. "What makes you say that, _A-a-a-a-asuuuu_ —?"

"Easy, girl," Ochako shot.

"Well there's the strength, for one," Tsuyu tapped her fingers together. "And he always yells ' _smash_!' whenever he uses it..."

"As most fan-boys would," Ochako giggled. "Kid's got an embarrassingly large collection of hero notebooks."

"Even so," Tsuyu insisted. "Don't you think..." she realized everyone was looking at her. Heat began to flood her cheeks, so the safe remark came out instead: "He dodged pretty well. Right, Mina?"

The pink girl seemed to glow. "Heck yeah he did!"

"Dude," Jirou was already fully dressed. "He literally avoided one punch and took a volley to the face."

"One punch might have been all he needed for the win, eh?" The pink girl bounced the bench as she pulled up her stockings, nodding in Ochako's direction. "Those are stupidly cute, by the way."

"Oh, these?" The brunette blushed at the curved pair of pink boots set atop her locker. "Everything came out puffier than expected. The Helmet was nice, though."

"The astronaut vibe was a good touch," Tooru agreed. "Unlike Mina's vest."

They all sniggered at that one, much to the pink girl's chagrin.

"Care to repeat that?" Her palm hissed.

"Easy," Tsuyu's said, squeezing her friend's wrist.

"Tch," Jirou slouched past with a slight shake of her head, bag slung over her shoulder. "You're almost as bad as explodo-boy..."

"Eh?" Mina steeled. " _Good_. He's strong."

"We all are," Momo stepped between the two of them. "But that's not the point, is it?"

"Coming from someone who lost today," Jirou pulled Momo's hand off her shoulder. "Kouda did jack to boot."

"As if heroics are measured by such tallies," the taller girl's arms were folded now. "Listen well, both of you."

She pulled a small chain from her palm, link after link emerging from the bubbling skin. "Moments of strength are expected here. But weakness?" She pulled hard and snapped it. "That's the crux of our education. You're only as strong as your weakest link, after all."

Jirou's cheeks hollowed, pale darkening to pink.

"Ugh," Mina pressed a palm to her forehead, stepping back slightly. "School ended like twenty minutes ago. Can you—"

Jirou's fist smacked against the side of the locker room door, shaking the ceiling pipes. Her mouth had thinned, eyes glowering out from behind her bangs.

"I am not a chain, nor will I be broken." The door swung open. "Remember that."

It swung shut behind her. Momo's arms fell slack to their sides.

"That's not what I meant..." her poise faltered.

"We know," Tsuyu squeezed the taller girl's shoulder. "We know."

" _Erm_ ," Mina shuffled, cracking an uncomfortable smile. "My bad?"

"Oh, it's usually not this messy. Not at all! Just a few wrinkles, second day and all..." Tooru reassured a ruffled Ochako as the two caught up to the others.

The five of them proceeded into the hall silently. Shadows lengthened as the sunlight passing through the facade faded. Luckily, Tooru would not settle for so grim a setting.

" _Sooo,_ " she began, popping into a skip. "Cutest dude in 1A and why. _Go_!"

* * *

Midoriya's arm may have been in a sling as he slid the massive door to classroom 1-A open with a weary pull, but it wasn't enough to dampen Kirishima's spirits. One sharky grin deluxe flashed the wounded boy's way.

"There's the man of the hour!" The redhead clapped his hands together, moving forward. "Told ya he'd be coming back, Ashido."

"Glad we waited, then!" the pink girl cheered, pumping her fists. "You dodge like a champ!"

"Got us fired up for our matches you did," a large, thick-lipped boy added, joining his classmates by the threshold. "Satou's the name."

"Um, I'm Asui Tsuyu," she poked her head hesitantly out from behind Mina's shoulder, "but you can call me T—"

"Deku, your arm!" Ochako had popped from her desk and rushed over, button-faced and worried. "It hasn't healed yet?"

"I-I'm fine," the boy replied, face reddening. "Recovery Girl's ability requires energy and s-she didn't want me to pass out." He tapped his cast thoughtfully, "But more importantly _—_ "

"First Bakugo, and now _YOU!"_ At the back of the classroom, Iida stabbed at arm at a seated Tokoyami, "get your butt off that desk!"

"Relax."

" _Relax?_ This is school property!"

Tsuyu looked away from the backroom commotion and towards the fray up by the threshold. Mina was bobbing her fist up and down. Something about dodges, probably. Ochako's hands were clasped together, flushed and smiling. Kirishima nodded on. Even the spark-jock Kaminari had popped in for a few. So much noise. So much excitement. Her eyes lingered on a now-flustered Midoriya, and couldn't agree more with his expression. Too much attention for her taste, too.

Her heartbeat trilled, so she sneaked around the mayhem and out the open door in a manner which would put even the most skilled of middle school wallflowers to shame.

Crowds were not her element. Spending all of primary school with one friend or less would do that to anyone. Hopefully in the future, though... No, definitely the future. Mina and Tooru wouldn't stand for anything less, nor would Habuko.

 _Hope she's managing all_ _right_ , Tsuyu thought. _Habuko always was an awkward girl..._

Her shoes scratched against the sandstone path as she made her way past U.A's pillared entrance. Sunset peeked out over the buildings beyond the walled perimeter, and the entry path blushed with muted, reddening hues. Finally a bit of much-needed alone time. Except _—_

A lone figure up ahead—head down, shoulders low —slumped toward the main gate. The red sun dipped further, coaxing forth a long shadow which slashed across the stones and into the lawn beyond. It had only been two days, but she'd recognize that jagged outline anywhere. She looked up, and the messy ruff of ash-blond hair confirmed her suspicion.

"Kacchan!" His voice caught her off guard, so she did what any sensible frog-mutant would do in such a situation: duck behind one of the many columned arches lining the school's entrance promenade.

Midoriya rushed past, sprinting as fast as his injured legs would carry him.

"Kacchan," the boy huffed, keeling over once he caught up. "Please."

 _Kacchan?_ She knew it wasn't right, but she had to. She crouched low as she always did. Several silent hops over a closer column, fingers adhering to the cool stone as she climbed up its length, hidden and within earshot.

Bakugou rounded slowly, gaze narrow and guarded. "The hell you want?"

"I—"Midoriya stiffened, eyes on the ground. "I think you deserve to know something, given all that's happened."

The blond straightened, locking his rival in a burning gaze.

"I have something to tell you," gone were the hops and trills in Midoriya's voice. He chanced a look upward and swallowed slowly. "I obtained this quirk from someone else."

Tsuyu had to press a hand over her mouth to stifle the croak, but the words would not stop for her.

"I can't tell you who, but I swear it's true, even if it sounds like something out of a comic book!" Midoriya's eyes were back on the ground.

Bakugou's expression sharpened, eyebrows arcing downward.

"I still can't fully use it either. Not the way it's supposed to be used, at least. It's still borrowed power at this point..."

Hands balled into fists. Fists began to shake. Teeth ground...

"...That's why I tried to win without it! It's not my own, but I used it anyway!" Sweat was beading across Midoriya's brow as his voiced raised. "I'm not strong enough yet, but even so. One day..."

Bakugou's eyes gleamed in the fading sun, features crinkling into an angry mask...

"One day!" Midoriya looked up— slowly, hesitantly, but up nonetheless. "I'll have made it my own power, and will surpass you in turn."

"The hell..?" Even Tsuyu had to admire the taller boy's restraint. "The hell does that even mean? Are you trying to make an even bigger fool of me? Even if not," his fists shook, smoke trailing between the gaps in his fingers, "fuck."

"Kacchan—"

"THEN SO THE HELL WHAT?!" everything on the blond was shaking. "You beat me today. That's all."

He sniffed, teeth bared, face shielded by a stiff forearm.

"Shit! What the pony tail bitch said really got me. That ice guy, too. He's so fucking strong! Fuck that ice guy, and—"

"Kacchan..." Midoriya stepped forward hesitantly.

"FUCK YOU, DEKU!" the blonde recoiled at the motion. "From here on out, I... _I_ —you listening?!" Bakugou ripped his arm back to reveal eyes which glimmered in the setting sun— not with hate or fire, but with tears. "From here on out _,_ _I'm_ gonna be _NUMBER ONE!_ _"_

The shorter boy didn't answer, so the blond took his leave, leaving the evening breeze to carry away the fire in his words. The breeze turned to gusts, intensifying. A typhoon. Wait—

"BAKUGOU, my boy!"

Tsuyu pressed herself against the pillar as a golden blur whipped past Midoriya in a blast of cutting wind. Typhoons didn't talk, nor did they wear capes— to say nothing of the smile. Bakugou stiffened as two hands – thick and bronzed— came to a rest atop his shoulders.

"Heed my words!" All Might proclaimed. "Self-confidence is indeed a vital aspect of hero work, and you're not mistaken to believe you have abilities befitting a professional." His grin softened, voice lowering in kind. "However, as you continue your climb, it would serve you well to consider—"

"I can't walk."

The hero paused.

"I can't walk," Bakugou repeated, voice low and ashen. "Let go."

Hands left him. The boy readjusted his bag stiffly, angrily.

"I'm going to surpass you, too."

"Ah..." All Might's grin faltered. He raised his arm as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it. "Okay."

"Mark my words, Symbol of Peace," Bakugou shot over his shoulder as he reached the gate, voice a deadly whisper. "I'm just getting started here, and when it's all over, I _WILL_ be number one."

The recognition software beeped with the flash of his student ID, the massive steel door latching shut as soon as he passed through. All Might sighed, slumping forward.

"Teaching is... difficult," he turned toward Midoriya. "What say you of it, my boy?"

"Ah?!" The boy jerked from his haze. "I, uh, wouldn't know..." He rubbed his injured shoulder, gaze once again darkening.

From the safety of her hiding spot, Tsuyu reeled. _Inherited from someone else? How was that even possible? The only one with a quirk like that was—_

"All Might?"

"Midoriya," The world's Symbol of Peace knelt to eye level, hand on his chin in the exact same way her father did when he was worried. "Something to share with me, my boy?"

The boy swallowed, fists clenched. "I told him."

All Might's smile faltered.

"I told him this quirk wasn't mine."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : I'm _baaaaack_ , and hopefully for good this time! Feedback's been incredible, so hopefully the quality reflects your suggestions. Thank you to all for your continued support, and welcome aboard if you just started! Hope you enjoyed reading through this beast of a chapter, and don't forget to leave your thoughts on the way out. I listen to everyone!

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

-Nucleophile


	8. VIII: Dark Ties and Bus Rides

**_A quick aside_** : Shout-outs to **Noyb** and **ix**. Thanks for your thoughts! I generally respond to reviews via PM, but since I couldn't find either of you, I figured I'd do it here:

Noyb- I also notice you hit a lot of new stories coming in, which is absolutely clutch! Encouragement like that is the lifeblood of a young fandom.

ix- Glad you liked the interactions! Plenty more where that came from!

Ok, leggo:

* * *

 **VIII – Dark Ties and Bus Rides**

* * *

There were many things on her mind as she stepped out of the shower that morning. Walking into an overly-polite wormhole certainly wasn't one of them. Fuck, not even close.

"Pardon the intrusion but— oh my," the yellow streaks she presumed were its eyes narrowed. Shadowed vapors flared through the steam. "Perhaps it's better if you threw on a towel first."

She shivered— body exposed, cold, and dripping. A hesitant hand grasped at the towel she'd left slung over the hook by the mirror and wove it instinctively around her trunk.

"M-My clothes," a stuttering choke was all she managed before the darkness cut through the steam and engulfed her.

"Most definitely preferable for all of us, I assure you," the phantom agreed." Alas, time is short. Too short, I fear."

Its voice was all around her, engulfing her, filling her. Perception of weight and direction scrambled, and like a drowning rat, she flailed. Echoes of a sigh reverberated around her – ethereal and omnipresent.

"Believe me; this is just as uncomfortable for me as it is for you. Abductions are always a... _nasty_ affair."

Something hard coalesced around her limbs, and she tried to recoil. A pithy shiver and the darkness left her. Her shoulders and pelvis buckled as her weight returned, posture maintained by muscular reflex. She was on her hands and knees.

An oily hiss emanated from above, and she scrambled to her feet. Eyes squinted in the dim light, slowly adjusting to the motley outlines of bottles behind an old pub table, the peeling drywall, the knobbed, unfinished floorboards. Then the smell hit her, and she shuddered— sawdust, liquor, with a slight overtone of blood. _Blood_. She hadn't smelled this much since-

"You're the ones I'm supposed to work with," a low frown slung about her mouth. "The ones he spoke of."

"Precisely, insider," the phantom had reformed itself behind the bar, its essence shrouded by a vested oxford— complete with tie, cuff-links, and a pair of crisply-pressed corduroys. A thick metal collar shackled what she could only guess was its neck. "I probably should have told you earlier."

"You think?" she pulled the towel closer to her chest, still dripping. "Scared the shit out me."

"Time was short," the phantom repeated, back turned. It plunked a glass onto the table, filled it with chilled brandy, and proceeded to preoccupy itself with polishing the surrounding glassware. "Speaking of which, Master Shigaraki: please do make it quick. We wouldn't want our gracious ally to miss any class time, would we?"

A childish, oily laugh licked at her ears, floorboards creaking as a thin figure slunk out from the gloom and slid into the nearest chair. The stool whined beneath his weight. A spindly man— ragged, grey, and garbed in black. Red eyes gleamed from behind a pale hand. Hands. He was covered in them.

"Yes, Kurogiri... quick indeed," he scratched absentmindedly at his neck. "Wouldn't want to blow her cover. We need all the power-ups we can get."

"Power-up? What do you _—_ " she shifted uncomfortably, wet feet cold against the floor. "A plan, then. The security breach the other day. The gate..."

Another laugh.

"She catches on quick, Kurogiri," he nosed the glass set before him, letting the ice dance around before pulling it behind the hand and draining it in a single gulp.

"Blame the press, did they? As if the press could do something like that," he started scratching again, voice sharpening to a hiss. "Always underestimating us, staring down their noses even as they cower behind their Symbol. Their precious little Symbol. It's... it's s _ickening_."

The rasp of his scratching intensified.

"Hypocrites. All of them. We'll... _we'll—"_

"Master Shigaraki," the phantom rapped on the table with the bottom of an empty glass. "Our guest."

The scratching stopped, spindly arms falling limp across his lap. "Oh, right. Make it quick, he said. Right..."

A low clicking noise was heard, illuminating a monitor hanging on a nearby wall:

 _Despite the gritty display, it was easy to see the street was in absolute_ _disarray. Abandoned bags and overturned trashcans dotted the footpath, littering their contents across the scorched cobblestones. Kiosks and store windows alike were ruined, flames burning low and dim. The lights glinted across the fluid length of its body, its sallow eyes and crooked teeth. A lone figure struggled in its clutches, palms blazing like firecrackers amidst the slime..._

"The slime villain incident," she muttered, turning to the duo. "Biggest villain attack recorded last year."

"They would call him a villain," the hand man snickered.

"The hostage is a classmate of mine."

"Oh?" The phantom looked up from the bottle he was polishing, eye streaks brightening. "Truly?"

"Unfortunately," she corrected. "Kid's a massive asshole."

" _The_ _video_ ," hand man exhaled impatiently, fingers tapping against the wood of the table. "My favorite part's coming up."

 _... A lone figure had broken from the perimeter in wide, shaky strides. A twist of the back, and he hurled a school bag at the villain, nailing it in the eye. A roar of rage, followed by a gelatinous hand rising upward above the chaos, whipping downward. A massive explosion, and—_

"Pause"— Hand man was on his feet, advancing toward the screen— "Zoom in, maximize contrast."

He tapped a twitching finger against the monitor. "Look."

She squinted, face bathed in the soft glow of the screen.

"Can you see it?" He tapped the screen several more times. "Just a little bit?"

 _...The dust had begun to clear, revealing a massive man who had placed himself directly between the slime and the boy._

She already knew who that was.

 _...Tendrils of slime were entwined around the sinuous lines traced along his forearm. Eyes wreathed in fathomless sockets, a perpetual smile, and over the corner of his mouth — no— more than that, over his whole bottom lip, dripping past his chin-_

"Red?" she felt her stomach drop as the words bubbled past her lips. "I see–"

More laughter—childish and increasingly unsettling, given its source was a grown man.

"She catches on quick, Kurogiri," red eyes danced in their sockets. He brought his pinky to the glass in his hand, crushing it. The dust trailed through his grip, ice cubes shattering as they hit the floor. "So very quickly..."

Her grip on her towel tightened, eyes still on the screen. "When?"

"Six years," he said. "Great debuff, right? _Right?_ Turns out sensei had him all this time and we didn't even know. Talk about a twist!"

"So then," she rocked her ankles. "Then..."

She trembled.

"We're going to clear him!"

"Hence why you're here," the phantom completed. He slapped a pair of files onto the table. "The itinerary we procured the other day says you have an off-site activity slated for this afternoon, a simulations complex designed for mock rescue operations. Your class will be alone with him and two other faculty members. We will do it then."

"Today..?" She shook her head. "But it's so soon. The risk—"

"Is far smaller than the reward," the phantom interrupted, voice calm and tinged with unexpected steel. "We have numbers, and his strength dwindles. We will do it then."

"Numbers won't stop him."

The hand man loosed another laugh, lubed with glee. "Of course not. That's why we have Noum—"

" _Master Shigaraki_ ," phantom leaned over the table, the edge in his voice sharpening. "Please do try to be a mite more discrete about Sensei's handiwork." He returned his attention to her. "We will do it then. You will help us."

"But..." her hands clenched, eyes locked on the floor. "What must I do?"

"That should be pretty obvious, given your abilities," the phantom answered. "Disrupt their sensors and communication arrays. Nothing gets in or out."

"Should be easy enough..." she unfurled a fist and rubbed at her shoulder, eyes still down.

"And your classmates," the hand man hissed, returning to his chair. "Their quirks, personalities, known weaknesses. We need the run-down."

"...Weaknesses?"

"Can't fight a final boss without crowd control, right?"

"Crowd control..?" her gaze flickered to the dust pile on the ground, the ruined gate in her mind. She shivered. "I can't."

The phantom's eyes streaks hazed and flickered. "Elaborate."

"No, I mean it can't be done," she looked up in annoyance. "It takes time to gather that sort of information, and you expect me to do it all in one day?"

 _"Traitor!"_ the hand man flew at her, eyes fluttering from within their blood-tinged orbits, face so close she could smell the stale reek of his flesh. A flash of grey—

She blinked at the midnight vapors obscuring her assailant's arm— centimeters from her face. His hand grasped aimlessly near the ceiling, held aloft by another cloud of the phantom's make. His free hand twitched, and was similarly consumed by the ethers. A mangled hiss emanated from behind his face hand.

" _Kurogiri_!" he thrashed at the torso. " _Agh_ , y _ou_!"

The phantom sighed, adjusting his cuffs. "Temper..."

"She tricked us!"

"She will do no such thing."

"Disobeyed me!"

" _Unable to obey you_ , Master Tomura. _Unable_. You would do well to note the distinction."

A shudder pulsed down the man's form, head rolling forward.

"Unable..." he echoed. "Yeah, even power-ups don't work if it's last-minute. Last-minute, yeah. Too much rushing..."

She nearly jumped backward as he flicked his head upward.

"You could do it if you had more time, yes?"

She felt his breath tickle her cheeks and recoiled slightly. "S-Sure."

The phantom nodded. "There, see? Hopefully this teaches you the importance of timely preparation."

Slowly the shadows dissipated, allowing tensed arms to fall slack. Their owner nodded slowly, "logistics, preparation... yeah, I'll do that next time." He leaned in even closer. "No excuses next time, then..."

She swallowed before nodding slowly. "No excuses next time."

" _If_ there's a next time, of course, final boss and all," he straightened to his full height. "Where does Sensei find them, I wonder. She catches on quick."

"Yes she does, Master Shigaraki," the phantom's voice was all around her as her vision went dark, feet leaving the floorboards as the black mist once again took her. "Yes she does..."

She didn't struggle this time, her entire body limp save the hand clutched at her towel. The void tensed.

"Master Shigaraki is young and unrefined, but he is no fool. Outburst notwithstanding, he sensed the same thing I did. The fidgeting. The hesitance in your voice."

Her grip on the towel tightened.

"The man was literally in my face the entire time. How would you expect me to react?"

"A simple step back usually suffices. Believe me, I know how much of a riot his breath can be."

"You too? Shame."

"Part of the job," the phantom sighed. "Still, my original conjecture stands. It's growing on you, yes? Your academy?"

She bit her lip. "It's not my academy."

"Of course it isn't," he corrected. "Not yet, at least."

Once again, she felt a familiar hardness coalesce around her feet. Weight and light returned to her, but she was ready this time, and stood tall once shadows left her. They were back in her bathroom, the air still warm, thick with steam. Below the fogged mirror, the faucet dripped like a metronome.

plunk... plunk... plunk...

She stared hard at the phantom. "If you were going to accuse me of something, you might as well say it here before fading away."

A low laugh.

"It gets easier, you know."

She stiffened. "What?"

"Easier," the phantom repeated. "The first act of betrayal is always the hardest. It really is a leap of faith when you think about it. You never know what lies beyond until you turn around to see for yourself."

"My motives are mine and mine alone," the corners of her mouth twitched. "I'm not betraying anyone."

"How you view yourself is none of my business. So long as you do not neglect to deliver on what you promised, I could care less," the phantom's outline began to twist and fade. "Time is short, I'm afraid..."

"Wait!" she reached out toward the apparition as it corkscrewed away to nothing. "The deal."

"My my, anxious aren't we?"

"I _need_ —"

"No doubt you do. Unfortunately, that arrangement is between you and him. I have no idea what transpired the day you joined, let alone have any say in the matter. Fulfill your role, and he will respond in kind. Sensei is many things, but a liar he is not."

And with that, he was gone. Her outstretched hand grasped at the empty air before falling once again to her side.

plunk... plunk... plunk...

The faucet's drip chimed ever onward. Time was short, and not just for the phantom – Kurogiri, or whatever that hand brat called him. Her clock was also ticking, and there'd be hell to pay whether she delivered or not.

Her free hand closed around the corner of the sink, dry and warm, still shivering. Her lips tensed, a lone tear tracing its way down her cheek.

"Shit."

* * *

"Ugh," Tooru yawned, gloves clenched and stretched up towards the morning sun. "It feels like tomorrow should be Friday."

Tsuyu blinked.

In many senses, the girl wasn't wrong. Given all that had happened this week – only their second as Heroics students, mind you – it most definitely felt like the week was at its end. Hell, back at Salty Banks, one week accomplished half of what transpired over the course a few days here. U.A wasn't number one for nothing, after all.

Tsuyu tapped her lip thoughtfully, glancing around at her fellow classmates – upright and in heroic garb— as they marched along in twin lines behind Aizawa (disheveled and unshaven, per the usual) down the school's entrance promenade and towards the main gate (or what remained of it, at least). Behind sensei walked Iida, who by some particularly odd sequence of events involving an All Might-obsessed press brigade, Ochako's gravitational shinanigans, and an ill-timed election, was now their class president.

Strange times, indeed. Even without engine-freak's rise to power, grueling afternoon heroics sessions stacked atop a usual high school workload meant there was hardly a dull moment. Yes, by all it accounts it could definitely have been the day before Friday. Except...

"Tomorrow's not Friday."

Dammit. The realist got the best of her again.

The floating pair of gloves twitched. "Is it really that hard to let a girl dream once in a while?"

"Says what's on her mind, amiright?" Mina cocked her head up toward the sky, bounce in her step. "I really don't mind Wednesdays, though. They're like right before Thursday, y'know? And you know what they say about Thursdays."

"Something nice, I hope," Tooru yawned.

Mina beamed. "It doesn't even count as a day. Just that thing blocking Friday," the pink girl's tone spiked. "And more importantly, Friday nights..."

"So basically what I said but worse."

"More like basically what you said but _better_."

"Mina, sometimes I swear..."

"No really! It's all about how you look at it," pink hands fired off twin snaps followed by a particularly sprightly wink. "Like, if you _really_ wanted to feel good, you could think of Mondays as being before Tuesday, Tuesdays before Wednesday, and before you know it" — she snapped again — "Boom! It's Friday."

"If only," Tooru sighed. Her gloves stretched upwards again, joints cracking. "If only..."

Tsuyu blinked, content with her role as spectator. Small talk never was her strong suite, anyway.

"There's no way newscasters could have done that," up ahead, Kirishima raised his chin at the disintegrated remains of the academy's main gate.

Finally, some substance.

She turned to her companions. "My thoughts exactly."

"Hm?" A floating glove cupped around an unseen ear.

Tsuyu pointed forward. "The gate. I don't believe the break-in was the press's doing."

"Psh," Mina waved her hand. "With all the quirks floating around today, you never can tell. I could have easily done that, and I almost went the university route."

Tooru's gloves shook with poorly-stifled giggles. "You? University?"

"I dare you to repeat that," a vicious hiss oozed from a certain pair of palms.

"Eek! Nothing!"

" _Nothing?!_ That most definitely wasn't—"

Tsuyu wasn't listening, opting instead to pause by the threshold. She blinked at the crumbled remains of the barrier. All three layers were ruined, their edges flaked and ragged. Small metal flecks littered the pavement like leaves in autumn, as if the steel itself were some withered tree.

Mina probably could have done something similar, sure. Then again, Mina wasn't exactly an accurate representation of the general populace. Contrary to what contemporary culture would indicate, the vast majority of quirks manifested as minor congenital alterations— a horn here, some night vision there, maybe the occasional case of fire breath if one was particularly lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it), but this?

Tsuyu pressed a finger to her lip.

Matter manipulation, especially of that magnitude, remained a rarity. People with quirks of that caliber usually had their sights set on careers far above the standard reporter or camera boy. More money to be made elsewhere, as her mom would say. Much more. Perhaps investigative journalism netted a higher wage than garden fare camera work? The press seemed hell-bent on getting information over U.A's newest faculty member, and... no. The conversation she witnessed last week...

 _U.A's newest faculty member_.

Several more taps against her lip for good measure. Now that she thought about it...

..

..

" _So you told young Bakugou your secret," All Might was kneading his chin slowly, voice low. "Our secret."_

 _"I didn't tell him it was you, I swear! I haven't even told my mother!" Midoriya rubbed his injured arm awkwardly, face hairs away from that of the kneeling hero. "We grew up together. It was the first time I've ever beaten him. Figured he deserved to know..."_

 _The light faded further, All Might's smile darkening in kind._

 _"And One for All?"_

 _The boy shook his head. "Nothing."_

 _"You're sure?"_

 _"A-All Migh—"_

 _"Izuku," both hands were on the boy's shoulders. "You're absolutely sure?"_

 _Midoriya nodded shakily, eyes low._

 _The hero stared at him for a moment or two before nodding himself, rising to his feet with a low sigh._

 _"You're an honest lad. Not enough of them nowadays, even in heroics. Funny how that happens once you throw money into the mix." He crossed his arms slowly, turning to face the setting sun. "I doubt young Bakugou believed what you said. They usually don't the first time around..."_

 _"Believe me, I don't think he did."_

 _Still!" the hero's eyes were back on the boy, burning hot and blue in the growing darkness. "You would do well to guard this secret more ardently. If word got out..." A free hand rubbed at his left side while he coughed a dry laugh. "Well, let's just say the world isn't ready for that kind of information."_

 _.._

 _.._

One for All. The world not being ready. The first level-three security breach the academy had endured in over five years. Could they all—?

"Keep moving, kid, "one of the two guard drones flanking the open gate – a heavily modified and exceptionally armored three point entrance exam villain—pivoted on its tread platform to face her. Servos whirred as four weapon pods trained on her location. Twin sensor arrays the size of refrigerators glared down at her, the gleaming black of its plated exoskeleton an arm's length from her face. "Perimeter is secure. Nothing to see here."

"Yes, while we're still young, Asui," Aizawa yawned in agreement, motioning to her from beyond the gate.

Tsuyu sighed, shaking her head before jogging past the walled perimeter to rejoin her classmates on the sidewalk. "Apologies, Aizawa-sensei."

"Heh, no wonder the press steer clear nowadays," Sero nodded at the two sentries as Tsuyu shuffled past.

"Spaced out again, haven't we?" she felt the textured surface of Tooru's glove pat the small of her back.

Tsuyu looked down. "Thinking, that's all."

A large bus, chromed and coach-style, wound its way around a corner before coming to a stop by the class.

"Two lines!" Iida piped, whistle in hand. One tweet and the class shuffled into formation, groaning in kind.

"Relax, son," Aizawa had clapped a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Your classmates aren't preschoolers, and would appreciate if you didn't treat them as such."

The side door slid open with a pneumatic hiss, and the class began climb on.

" _Soooo_..."Mina was smirking. "Thinkin' about what?"

Tsuyu shrugged. "Many things."

"What things?"

"Secret things," she looked away. "Things that—"

 _"Well, let's just say the world isn't ready for that kind of information..."_

The finger pressed against her lip fell limply to her side. "Never mind."

Mina cocked her head. "You know, for someone who claims to say what's on her mind no matter what, you've been surprisingly secretive recently..."

Tsuyu blinked, slumping low as she stepped onto the bus. The interior was crisp and carpeted, matching the teal suede of the seats. Twin LED streaks lined the central aisle, the first five rows facing each other before giving way to a raised landing with four more rows arranged in parallel. She pointed forward.

"Back of the bus? It's bouncier. My middle school friend and I used to—"

"You aren't wriggling out of this," Mina interrupted. "Sneaky does as sneaky is, eh? _Eh_?"

"Mina, sometimes I swear..."

"Geez, first Tooru and now you. If I didn't know any better I'd say" the pink girl paused, grin rising to absolute shit-eating proportions — "It's love, isn't it?"

Tsuyu slapped her hand over face. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Denial's the first sign."

"Except I haven't denied anything," she deadpanned, making her way up the aisle.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Tsuyu felt the pink girl's hand curl around her shoulder. " _A-a-a-a-a-a-asuuuui."_

"It wasn't even me who said that."

"Who the heck cares who said it?" Mina's eyes rattled mischievously. "I'm always right about these things, anyway."

"Highly doubt it," Tsuyu replied. "You aren't convincing anyone either, by the way."

"Not my plan," Mina poked her backwards with a wink. "That's your job."

" _Gero_!"

Her butt plunked into the seat beyond, right next to a somewhat perplexed Kirishima and—

"The seating layout didn't merit the need for two lines anyway!" Iida crumpled into a nearby chair, head in his chrome-plated hands. "My post is forever tarnished. I knew my leadership lacked the precision befitting such an esteemed position."

"Taking it a bit far, you think?" his shorter companion laughed— voice light, genuine, tinged with trills— plopping into the seat next to her. "I-I mean, we wouldn't need U.A if people got it on the first try."

It was Midoriya. Of course it would be Midoriya. Her large eyes flitted about the passenger compartment. Surely Tooru would—

"Sup, former teammate!" her friend's tell-tale tone bounced up and out from an empty (read: not-so-empty) seat in the back row. Her tailed seatmate squirmed, face crimping as the gloves edged closer.

"Uh, hey Hagakure?" His gaze flickered between the unseen girl and out the window, tail twitching. "You, erm, you know you aren't wearing pants, right?"

From the opposite seat, Mina's grin bubbled over. She raised her arms slightly, pink fingers strumming about like ten little masterminds. _Dance, puppets, dance_... they seemed to coo. Tsuyu slumped forward, head in her oversized hands, sighing.

Sometimes, that girl...

* * *

Through streets and squares the bus hummed, past the radiant spires of the financial district and onto the underground expressway. The next spot of sunlight didn't grace the cabin until they the cleared the municipal limits, en route toward the forest path. Tsuyu was silent throughout despite the hail of winks and suggestive gestures fired her way by a certain pink meddler. As if she'd allow her friend the satisfaction. This was a war she could easily win, and by gods she would. The pink girl might have had the energy, but she had patience.

Like a knife at a gun fight, Mina was an extrovert in a bus full of conversation. Yes, as surely as Aizawa's head began to droop, muted snores humming from the front row, so too did her adversary waver. Winks flickered, gestures grew hesitant, and before they even hit the forest, the pink girl had lost— absorbed into the latest topic, even one as mundane as meat.

"Tell me about it again." Kirishima leaned as far forward as his seat would allow, eyes alight, teeth winking white and jagged from behind upturned lips.

"What you wanna know?" Satou said. Unlike the redhead, the large lump of a boy leaned back, arms folded loosely across his chest. An open pouch of spice drops lay splayed across his lap.

"A5, boy."

"Figured," Satou laughed. "Stuff's an absolute dream. Bitch to find, and even worse to buy. But it's worth it, lemme tell you. Absolutely worth it."

" _Details,_ sugar man."

"Okay okay," Satou flicked his hands forward in an excited gesture. "So you'd think beef of that quality would be bright red, right?"

"I've never had beef of that quality before."

"Well it's not, then. Red, that is. More of a soft pink, actually."

"So like me then," Mina was leaning in now.

The two boys laughed.

"Dang girl, selling yourself a bit short, no?" Satou chuckled, waving his hand. "But actually, I'd say you're more of a bubblegum whereas A5's more of a blush, with little streaks o' white here and there."

" _Hmmm_...bit short, eh?" Mina bobbed her head in off-kilter nods, tasting the words as if they were appetizers. "That's cute, I guess. What ya figure, Kiri? Am I more than meat, huh? Am I?"

"All I figure is I wanna hear more about Kobe," Kirishima dodged, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "Pink and white, then. So like stewing pork?"

Satou shook his head. "Comparison's absolute sacrilege for something so pure."

"Sacrilege my ass," Kirishima said. "Talking it up a bit much, aren't you?"

Satou, plopped a couple spice drops into his mouth, "I always talk a big game, no denial there. But this ain't even hype, see? It's just that good."

" _Punchline_ , sugar boy. We don't have all day," Mina popped. "Get to the –heh– _meat_ of it."

" _Mon Dieu,_ " Aoyoma's head dropped into his hands.

"A5, then!" Satou clapped his hands together, rubbing them heartily. "The secret lies in the marbling. From ribeye to chuck—"

"Ribeye's legendary."

"And I ain't saying it ain't, Kirishima, but even the best damn hack o' ribeye without that special stamp's gonna have gobs of fat which have nothing to do with the meat they're supposed to flavor. Now you take A5, and that's never the case. Fat and meat meld together in a manner so sweet and so fine, you can't tell where one ends and the other begins," he leaned back in his chair. "As I said, an absolute dream."

Kirishima's smile (literally) sharpened. "Shit must be killer in hot pots."

"Now you're getting it," Satou replied. "I'm telling you. First check I get as a pro hero is getting cashed on as much of the stuff as I can buy. I'm talking kilos, man. Don't even need spices. Just slice it thin and serve over a good bone broth, or better yet, eat alone as sashimi. Really all you need for something that good."

"A man's meal if I ever heard one," Kirishima was almost on his feet now. He slapped a proud fist against the flat of his palm. "Seems like you and me both will be cashing in. No way I'm missing out on such a feast."

"The more the merrier!" Satou proclaimed, raising his arms as if he'd just won the lottery. "If we're gonna live as men, might as well eat like 'em, too."

"Bunch of dumbasses is what you'll be," Kaminari shot from opposite row. The spark blond was slouched back, one arm draped lazily over the seatback and both legs splayed out and into the center aisle. "A5? Of all things? Honestly didn't see that coming from you, Satou, quirks considered."

"Quirks my ass," the larger boy craned his head over to face his classmate. "Even sugar men gotta get their meat. Sweets boost my strength, but that shit gets old quick. All the more reason to hit the other end of the spectrum."

"Not to mention protein," Kirishima growled. "Nobody ever got the right kind of big off sweets alone."

Satou raised his chin toward the blond. "Wha'bout you?"

Kaminari quirked an eyebrow, "What about what?"

"You know damn well, boy," a smile tugged at the boy's thick lips. "Your first hero check. Where's it going?"

"Who said anything about being a hero?"

"Don't be stupid." Kirishima shot. "You're at U.A. aren't you?"

"Well I _am_ on this bus..."

"Dude, it's too early to be cute."

"Not my intent." Kaminari sighed, rolling a fist over his mouth and puffing his cheeks thoughtfully. He snapped and pointed out the window. "See that road?"

"Shit, man."

"No, no believe me. This is going somewhere," he pointed again, "see the road?"

Kirishima slumped forward, head down. "Yeah."

The blond nodded. "I'd hope so. Think of that as path the academy sets us on, with us being cars."

"We ain't cars, though," Satou edged.

"No shit, sugar man. Hence why they call it an analogy."

Kirishima cradled his chin. "If I were a car..."

"You plan on letting me answer the question or not?" Kaminari combed his fingers through his hair. "Listen, the long and short's this: the academy takes cars like us and makes them better in the hopes that one day we drive along the roads they built." He raised his shoulders innocently. "I'm here to make a great car. The best I can be. I just have no intention on setting out on a road someone already prepared for me."

Kirishima punched his fist. "Surely you aren't talking villainy..."

The blond flinched.

"Jeez dude, you think I'm that bad? All I'm talking is job security," he said. He sighed at his classmate's continued disbelief. "Ever heard of a sidekick?"

Kirishima raised an eyebrow, reclining back ever so slightly. "Sounds like a waste."

" _Practical_ , Hard-on, practical..." Kaminari clarified, expression cool and unperturbed. "Most rapidly expanding job in the heroics industry, pay's decent, and the hours are even better. You don't even have to worry about paperwork or overhead since you report directly to a supervising hero," he clicked his tongue and leaned all the way back, eyes on the ceiling. "Definitely not a waste in my books."

Kirishima frowned. "Most heroes would kill for a quirk like yours."

"Most heroes don't know its drawback."

Satou exhaled deeply, arms folded across his chest. "We all got drawbacks, man..."

"See, that's the other problem I have," Kaminari straightened from his slouched position, tone hardening.

"Knowing your limits is part of being a man."

"Not that. I'm talking bigger. Like, much bigger," he spread his arms wide, motioning around the cabin. "Like everything here: the way people approach this shit in general."

Mina bobbed her head. "This 'shit?'"

"Quirks and such," he said. "I wanted to be a disc jocky when I was younger. Then my quirk hit like a thousand volts, and suddenly everyone was telling me I should go into heroics. The hell's up with that? The hell's up with funneling any kid whose quirk has even an ounce of strength into criminal justice? It's not like we choose our quirks or anything."

Midoriya shifted uncomfortably in his seat at those words, something which Tsuyu noted with growing interest.

Satou shrugged. "Cultural, maybe?"

"Nah, I think it's just you, Sparky," Mina laughed, patting Satou's forearm off-handedly as she did. "My parents never forced any of my siblings into hero work, and I'd bet my first year's salary they're stronger than me."

"Probably a bit of both," Kirishima steeled, grin sharp as it was brash. "Still, I can't help but think that with great power comes great—"

"I swear god if you finish that sentence," sparks jetted across Kaminari's fingers.

"C'mon, it's a great quote!" the redhead spread his arms in defiance, encroaching somewhat on Tsuyu's seat space. Two seats down, a still-disheartened Iida groaned something about a rhetorical question, almost masking a shakier echo which somehow managed to rise above the din.

"Wait."

The bus jostled slightly, merging into the passing lane.

The two boys turned to face the interloper. Midoriya squirmed further in his seat, hands held tight against his knees, rattling eyes flitting across the cabin. Kaminari raised an eyebrow.

"Wait for wha—"

Kirishima cut him off with the wave of his arm. "Let the man speak."

Her seatmate jumped. "Wha? Me? What do you–?"

"Just spit it out, my man. No need for rickets."

"Ah!" Midoriya laughed, eyes flickering downward. "Was just going to say you had a point back there."

"The quote? Timeless..."

"It is!" Midoriya squeaked. "The comics were great. Little dated, though."

"Comics?" Satou cocked an eyebrow.

"Spiderman!" Midoriya clarified, trills fading from his words. "Come on. Don't tell me I'm the only one who knows? One of the best franchises back in the pre-quirk era and..." he looked around expectantly only to be smacked with a face-full of glazed stares and silence. "Never mind."

Tsuyu blinked. The first documented quirk was reported well over a hundred years ago...

Kaminari cracked his neck unceremoniously. "Well then, moving on. As I was saying—"

"I wasn't finished," Midoriya was staring straight at him. "You've got a really cool quirk, Kaminari. Strong, too. Don't you think..?"

"What? That I use it to help others or some sappy BS like that?"

"Helping others is not sappy BS," Tsuyu said.

"Of course not," the blond shot, shaking his head. "But you shouldn't live solely for others either. Sure your heart might be in the right place, but no amount of kindness is going to stop the eventual burnout. Hence the need for a little self-love, you know?"

"No, I don't think I do know," Midoriya said. "Just think about how safe the country is right now. All Might's presence alone cut crime down to a fraction of what it used to be."

"And he deserves all the wealth and accolades that come with being the world's Symbol of Peace."

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Midoriya was on his feet, hands folded into fists. "Don't you think if you had the power to keep so many safe... The power to have people yell ' _YES!'_ when they would have otherwise muttered ' _no'..._ Don't you think that when you're put a position like that you can't help but step in?"

His green eyes glimmered, devoid of tremors, hopeful and unwavering. She thought she saw that same spark burning away within, but when she blinked it was gone. Helping others, however. That problem wasn't going anywhere.

Tsuyu looked down at her lap, hands clutching at her knees. Satsuki and Samidare: she hadn't phoned either of them since she'd left. Sure Mom would be around, but knowing her...

"There's always a choice," Kaminari's voice shot her back to the present. "Always."

Tsuyu's grip on her knees tightened ever so slightly.

"No, sometimes there isn't," she said, tone flat and emotionless as ever –stupidly unfit for the whirl of thoughts twisting at her mind. "Sometimes you're thrust into a helper role whether you like it or not. Trust me, I—"

"Ugh, _guyyyyysss_ ," Mina was clutching at her head, eyes closed. "A little heavy for a Wednesday morning, y'think?"

"This girl gets it!" Satou raised his arms jubilantly. Midoriya flopped back into his seat. "Now Sparky, you ain't answered my question."

Kaminari sighed, "Pretty sure we established I had no intention of getting a hero check."

"I'm a sugar man, not a dumbass. Hero or sidekick, you're still getting a check. When you do, you sure as hell's gonna spend it. What'll be is all I'm asking."

"The hell am I supposed to know? I'm a conduit, not a clairvoyant."

" _Laaaame_ , and here I was thinking you'd be a fun guy," Mina sighed. "At least try to play along?"

Kaminari rolled his eyes. "Don't see you giving any answers..."

"Nobody asked!"

"I just asked, didn't I?"

"Well I, uh— _hmmm,_ " the pink girl tapped her chin, "my first thought would be a hot-tub, but I'm not sure one check would be enough to cover a decent one, y'know?"

A small laugh issued from Aoyoma's perpetually closed smile.

"So unrefined, you all," he sighed, eyes twinkling with every shake of his head.

"Dude, hot-tubs..."

"Oh they're _fabulous_ , hun, but come now. There's a whole world out there to be explored. The Americas, China, Africa, and _mais oui_ my favorite— _"_

"Europe, right?" A small purple figure had peeked over the landing, eyes round like a ringtail. A very creepy ringtail. "You French?"

"Mineta, I swear..." Kaminari covered his head with his hands.

"This is important," the boy pressed. "How about it?"

Aoyoma sighed, looking away.

"Holland's near those parts. Ever been?" Grape-boy didn't seem to get the hint. "Amsterdam?"

Kirishima clicked his tongue, finger raised. "Wait for it..."

"Prostitution's legal there, right?"

The bus rocked over another pothole.

"Glorious weather we're having today, _non?_ " Aoyoma asked Mina.

"I'm going, then."

"You aren't going shit," Kaminari shot.

"Yeah I am," the little one insisted. "The first check I get is going toward a one-way ticket to Amsterdam. Hero license in hand, pockets full of dough, I'll be bagging chicks in no time."

"You couldn't bag a grocery if I shoved it up your ass, grape juice."

"Dudes, tact!" Kirishima had slapped a hand over his face, knuckles clinking like marbles. "There are girls here."

" _Girls_?! Where?" Mina whirled around in faux alarm. She pointed at Tsuyu, cupping a hand to her cheek, "Eeeek! Kill it with fire!"

The frog girl blinked. "You're hilarious."

"Spoken like a true frog."

"I am not a frog," Tsuyu said. "I simply say what's on my mind, no matter what."

" _Suuure_ you do."

"I most definitely do," Tsuyu replied, unperturbed. "Watch," she tapped her seatmate on the shoulder. "Hey, Midoriya, right?"

Her touch may have well been a livewire, given how high that boy jumped. Totally expected, though, given how their last interaction fared.

"Wha?!" His arms flailed around before forming a shaking barrier around his face. "A-a-asu—"

"Oh, you can call me Tsuyu. You seem to have trouble pronouncing the other part, anyway."

"T-T-Tsu?"

"A little better," she said, blinking twice. "Your quirk reminds me of All Might's."

 _"All Mi— AGH! WHA?!"_ Green eyes rattled so hard, she feared they'd shatter his sockets.

"Whoa there, Tsu," Kirishima had leaned in. "I don't see All Might busting his arm every time he throws a punch."

"Yeah!" Midoriya nodded his head furiously. "What he said!"

"Still, it'll be a heck of a skill once you get it under control," Kirishima raised his arm, fingers extended as if saluting. "Lot of cool things you can do with enhancement-type quirks. Flashy too. People love flashy." Several pops echoed throughout the cabin as his arm crystallized. "Mine on the other hand..."

The bus jerked slightly as it merged onto the off ramp.

"Aw, come on," Midoriya said, rubbing the back of his head. "Your quirk's as cool as it is useful! I've already started to take notes on it."

The redhead squinted. "Come again?"

"Ah! N-noth—"

"Mmhm," Aoyoma hummed. "Heroics is just as much a popularity contest as it is a profession. Navel Laser is as strong as it is flashy. An instant hit, for sure."

"Before or after your stomach gives out?" Mina had slung her arm over his shoulder, mouth by his ear. "Didn't think I'd forgotten about our little team-up at the battle trial, didja?"

The Frenchman blanched. "I _do_ love my tum..."

"Well if it's strength and flashiness you want, then Bakugou and Todoroki are your men," Kirishima motioned first to the ash-haired teen – chin planted atop his fist, staring out the window— and then to the ice-warping dichromatic in the next row. "They'll be popular for sure."

" _Tch_ ," Bakugou stiffened at the mention of his name, eyes narrowing.

"Bakugou definitely won't be popular because he's always fuming," she said.

"The _HELL_ I just hear, bitch?!"

She pointed behind her, "see?"

"You don't see shit. I'll be super popular!"

"Well isn't this rich," Kaminari was flicking at his headset, eyes smug and locked on the fuming teen. "We've barely had a chance to socialize as a class and it's already apparent what sort of nasty your disposition is."

"Piss off, side-character."

"Like I said, less personality than a flaming turd steeped in sewage."

" _SAINT FUCKING-A_ , I'll kill you!"

The outburst must have been the final catalyst, that or it was just the good saint's providence. Either way, the cabin exploded – crackling with the jibes and hoots of teenage boys.

"This can't be happening," Midoriya had keeled over as if to duck below the chaos, clutching his skull with shaking hands.

"Sure it can," Tsuyu said, peering down at him. "Pretty funny, too."

"Oh no. No, no, no," he shook his head, eyes still on the floor. "This is insane. Kacchan's getting teased. Who in their right mind teases Kacchan?! In middle school—"

"This isn't middle school."

"U.A for you, then. One of these days I'll – _AGH_!" she swore he must have jumped at least a meter out of the seat once he realized who he was talking to, "A-a-asu—"

"Tsuyu," she corrected. "Just Tsuyu."

"B-but you! Girl! Name! You—"

"All my friends call me that."

"B-but you can't just— no! Insane! People don't become friends that easily."

"Sure they can."— Did they actually?— "We're doing it right now."

" _AGH!"_

He looked horrible— doused in sweat and shaking like an aspen. She pressed a finger to her cheek, cocking her head slightly.

"Uh, are you okay?"

" _Fine!_ " He clearly wasn't. "Just F—"

"At ease," a chromed gauntlet steadied the shaking boy's frame with two firm pats to the small of the back. His head might have been down, his tone might have been sober, but engine-freak sure as hell wasn't out of it. "You're making her uncomfortable."

"I-Iida! You—"

"Deep breaths."

The boy sighed, head canting forward. "S-sorry, I can be a real idiot sometimes."

"There are worse things," she said.

"S-so you mean... _darn it_ , I—" he twiddled his fingers, eyes on the middle of the aisle. "Sorry, middle school was rough, I guess?"

 _Rough indeed._

"I know the feeling."

Around them, the cabin's boil continued unabated. Sero and Satou had joined in on the mayhem, laughs like oil to Bakugou's blaze.

"Quiet," Aizawa was standing in the aisle, hair and scarves jostling as the bus turned. "We're almost there."

Tsuyu peered out the window. The city had long since left them – apartments and shopping centers giving ways to pines and ginkgoes. Over the greenery, a huge domed structure loomed. The road curved into a massive cul de sac— three lanes wide and large enough to encircle even the largest of skyscrapers— completed by a final lurch as the bus came to a stop by the central entrance. The hiss of breaks filled the cabin. Aizawa rubbed his eyes, leaning against the main guardrail. Clipboard in hand, he scanned over the now-silent class.

"Hope you're all rested. I'm sure not," he skimmed over the front sheet. "We're off-site, so please do try to stay on your best behaviors. I see no need to repeat my thoughts on your evaluations from the battle trial, though you should all keep them in mind as you move forward with rescue. However... ah."

He flicked through several pages, yawning. Tsuyu shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Despite the victory, her marks had been less than stellar. Neglect of the capture tape alone lopped off a whole letter grade. Deceptive, that smile was— All Might was as merciless with grades as he was with villains.

"Some reminders for a few students," Aizawa looked up from his notes. "Bakugou."

The boy stiffened in his seat, still smoldering from the teasing.

"Language. You're an aspiring hero, not a hoodlum. Same goes for you, Ashido and Kaminari."

 _"Tch_ ," the pink girl flinched.

"Hagakure," Aizawa continued. He squinted toward the back row, "You didn't wear boots again, did you?"

"Er—"

"You'd think they'd learn," the instructor sighed, scribbling across the page. "Maximum discretion with where you put your feet, then. This is a rescue trial, after all. No nurse on site. Speaking of which," – Midoriya gulped as Aizawa turned toward him with tired eyes – "Try not to break yourself into too many pieces?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

"Good boy," he flicked the clipboard under the crook of his arm as the bus doors slide open, hissing as they did. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Looks like I win," Mina's elbow tapped against her arm, sending all the wrong kind of jitters through her body.

"Except it wasn't a win-lose scenario," Tsuyu said, refusing to look at her. "I hate you, by the way."

"Hate me? You should be thanking me."

"I don't thank horrible people."

" _D'awwww_ , come on. You know you– _whoaaaa_..."

The doors had swung open, all three stories of them.

As large as the exterior seemed from the bus, it was not until she stepped inside that its sheer scale could be truly appreciated. Past the doors lay a vast platform surveying the grounds below. Above, the perimeter lights gleamed bright and clean, though the sky was visible through much of the dome, blue as a butterfly. Murmurs and mutterings bubbled up from the class as the group clustered around the landing's edge, eyes upon eyes straining to see further.

Beyond stretched a grand staircase leading to a variety of what could only be loosely described as exhibits, each easily several city blocks in size and all seemingly self-contained, arranged around a central plaza of cobbled sandstone. A fountain bubbled placidly at its center – a drastic departure from the themes of the surrounding exhibits. A burning city square, a ruined village half-swallowed by a landslide, a yacht anchored in an open pool, the tips of submerged buildings peeking out from the beneath the shimmering waters. _Waters_! She couldn't help but croak. Finally, an opportunity to demonstrate her aquatic prowess.

"Whoa," Kaminari breathed, "it's like the Universal Studios of Japan in here."

"Whoa," Mineta peeked out from behind him, "it's like almost as good as the redhead we saw in the hall yesterday."

"Holy hots, dude. Gotta love 1-B, ri—d'ouch!"

"Shut up," Jirou's ear jack withdrew slowly from the welt blossoming on Kaminari's exposed neck.

Behind her, Momo smiled lightly. "Seems you have a heart after all."

Jirou rounded on the taller girl, cheeks aflame, mouth open and—

A snap echoed across the dome.

Tsuyu turned toward the staircase, as did most of the class. A white glove raised was raised, fingers metallic and hinged at the tips. Gloves gave way to gaskets, gaskets to puffed sleeves, and puffed sleeves to an even puffier overcoat— a spacesuit. A tinted dome of a helmet obscured his head, leaving only the eyes – large, white, and intelligent– to gaze out from behind its inky depths.

"Fires, landslides, flood wrecks..." the astronaut began, voice high and laced with static."This is the facility I built to simulate all manner of accidents and disasters. A place I call" – he splayed his arms out and upward— "the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

Tsuyu's mouth widened with recognition, "that's—"

"Space hero, No. Thirteen!" Midoriya shouted above the class. "The gentlemanly hero and disaster-relief legend!"

"He's always on TV following an earthquake or tsunami," to her right, Ochako was bouncing her fists, "I love 'im! Love 'im! Love 'im!"

"Is there anything you don't get excited over?" Tsuyu asked, looking up at the brunette.

"That's easy!" She whirled to face her, eyes and cheeks alight. "Getting hungry is never exciting, right?"

"Well not initially," Tsuyu said, pressing a finger to her lip. "Definitely isn't."

The brunette mimicked her action, giggling. "You can be funny sometimes."

"I get that a lot."

"Mina?"

Her finger snapped away from her mouth, eyes wider than usual, "is it really that obvious?"

"You really are funny," Ochako laughed, "being that nice is always that obvious!"

"Oh _sure_. A real buddha, this one," Tsuyu jumped a bit as unseen arms wrapped around her stomach, rocking her like a small child, "another friend, mom?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Tsuyu said, squirming. She still hadn't forgotten how that girl ditched her on the bus.

"Why yes I did!" Tooru squeaked, hug constricting with excitement. "How 'bout y—"

"Quiet," Aizawa's voice cut the class back to silence and pried invisible arms off her. "You'd think ' _best-behavior'_ was quantum physics or something."

The instructor waded his way through the crowd before coming to rest at his colleague's side. He scanned over the grounds with tired eyes, even chancing one last glance over his shoulder. The line that was his mouth crinkled slightly.

"Where's All Might? Could've sworn he knew this was a whole-day affair. The staff meeting—"

"About that," Thirteen said, motioning his colleague to lean in.

The space hero held up three fingers and whispered something inaudible, darkening Aizawa's already grim disposition. The silence hung above the complex a mite too long.

Tsuyu poked her head around Ochako and found she wasn't alone. Midoriya had grabbed his chin, eyebrows arched and eyes murky with what she could only guess was concern. Or maybe it was just her? Those two were awfully close. Could it—? No, it most definitely–

She shook her head, pressing her pointer fingers together nervously. One week and an awkward bus ride later, and she still hadn't figured out how to confront him over all she'd seen, if she would even confront him at all.

"Height of stupidity, that oaf," Aizawa finally said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. He faced the class. "No matter. We'll just do it in larger groups."

"Yes," Thirteen agreed. "However, before we proceed, I have a pointer for the class," he took a half step forward before stopping, "or was it two?" He started tapping a list down his fingers. "Actually, maybe it was three, or four, or five..."

Sero turned to Kaminari, whispering into a cupped hand.

" _It's increasing._ "

" _No shit, soy sauce_."

"Okay!" Thirteen raised his hands. "Everything's set. As many of you are already aware, my quirk is known as _Black Hole—_ a powerful ability which enables me suck up anything and turn it to dust. Perfect for clearing debris from disaster zones and locating injured civilians, yes?"

" _Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ Ochako had resumed her bouncing. Tsuyu croaked in amusement. Thirteen was one of her favorites, too, but that girl...

"Yes indeed," Thirteen nodded politely, "The versatility _Black Hole_ renders is almost ideal for disaster relief and prevention. Ideality matched only by its almost unparalleled ability to kill. I'm sure many of you are familiar of quirks with similar dualities?"

Several pairs of eyes turned to Bakugou, prompting fists to curl and veins to pop.

"Oh, you needn't look around you," Thirteen cut, arms folded. "All of you have this potential. Quirks aren't needed to kill, of course, but they certainly make things easier. Hence why such abilities are subject to strict regulation, and the requirements pertaining to their lawful use enforced. Therefore, as you proceed with today's exercise, do so with the knowledge that any one of you is never more one misstep away from extinguishing life."

He paused for a moment, allowing the distant pulse of the fountain's flow to fill the silence.

"With Aizawa's quirk assessment, you learned the potential of your quirks. With All Might's battle trial, you learned of the relative danger of brandishing them against one another. Consider this a fresh start. Your quirks exist solely for the purpose of bettering your surroundings, and from this day forth, it is my wish that you all act accordingly!"

Tsuyu shook her head, pseudo-smiling, eyes on the carpet. How could she not?

* * *

 _"Your quirk can make a difference!"_

 _He stabs an arm past the multiple mics pressed against his helmet and points straight into the camera. In the background, relief workers— trauma kits and fire axes in hand – pour into the exposed side of a collapsed building. The opening in the steel frame is wide, clean-cut, and free of debris— cleared with near surgical precision._

 _"Looky, mommy! Looky!" She crawls in closer, pointing toward the screen. "A spaceman!"_

 _"That's nice, honey," mommy says, not looking up from her laptop. "Try not to get too close to the TV. Bad for your eyes, okay?"_

 _Typical. A patter of applause and her attention's back on the screen, eyes gleaming in the soft blue light._

 _"You can all make a difference," he repeats, still pointing forward, pointing at her. "Regardless of where you're from, what you can do, even what you look like!"_

 _What you look like._

 _Her gaze flits from her hand and back to the screen. He doesn't exactly look normal, either, but he's surrounded by others. Friends, maybe? At least they're not laughing._

 _Make a difference!_

 _The words coax her heart to pound a fraction harder. She tries to swallow past the tangle of tongue in her throat. "He's talking to me, mommy..."_

 _"That's nice, honey."_

* * *

"Bravo!" Iida's voice cut through her thoughts. "Bravo!"

Thirteen had bowed low, the dome echoing with the rapturous applause which always seemed to follow his speeches. Aizawa was shaking his head.

"Bombastic as always..." he checked his watch."We should probably get started."

"Right," Thirteen straightened up to his full height. "To begin, I would like to divide—"

He paused. The overhead lights had gone dark, as had the walkways. At the plaza's center, the fountain's flow sputtered and died, leaving the entire building darkened and silent. Aizawa's head swiveled toward the grounds below, eyes narrowing. Tsuyu followed, gaze hopping past the attractions and toward the plaza— just in time to witness the space directly in front of the fountain distort and haze over.

"What in..?" the instructor stiffened, hand flying to his hip as the class fanned out along the guardrail. Tsuyu's grip trembled against the cold metal. U.A's curriculum was leaden with curveballs, but she'd never seen Aizawa so tense. What this was remained uncertain, but it sure wasn't on the itinerary. But if not planned, then—

" _Gero_."

The image of the ruined U.A barrier smacked at her thoughts like waves on the sand. Never before had correctness had been so dazing. Of course it wasn't the press. How could they have been so stupid? Something of that magnitude, to say nothing of the blatant disregard for public policy, could only be performed by—

Her stomach dropped, gaze locked on the disturbance in the central plaza. Wide eyes were powerless to do anything but watch as space itself darkened, twisting, opening. First came a hand, and then another, and then another. Hands. A man covered in them had emerged from the vortex, followed in kind by dozens of others. Reptilians, four-armed behemoths, men with gun barrels for fingers— all grinning, all peering up toward the landing with savage hunger.

"Huddle together and don't move!" The crack of Aizawa's shout confirmed her unease. "Thirteen, the students!"

"Affirmative!" his colleague had already positioned himself between the class and staircase.

"Wait," Kirishima scratched at his head, "could this be another simulation like the entrance exam or—"

"Fool!" Aizawa had perched atop the handrail like a war bird, goggles glinting despite the faded light. "Those are villains."

And with that, he was airborne, scarf trailing behind him like a comet's tail as he plummeted down into the mob.

* * *

 **AN:** Back again! One of these days I'll get back to updating regularly. Till then, hopefully these random pot snipes aren't too off-putting. So yeah! Lots going on here. Hopefully something for everyone. As always, if you have suggestions/concerns regarding technique or plot, let me know! I listen to everyone. Thanks for your continued support!

Ta ta till next time. Enjoy whatever holidays you celebrate, and don't spend too much time guessing who the traitor is ;)

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

-Nuke


	9. IX: Black Mist

Back again! Feel free to skip the oncoming shout-outs (basically just responses to all the guest reviews I couldn't track down or PM):

 ** _Ace_** \- Glad you think it's awesome. Have an update.

 ** _Guesst_** \- Great to hear you liked it! I love fleshing out the minor roles in ensemble casts, and MHA is the perfect target! To answer your question: the "battle between men" was an anime-only scene. The anime was great (leggo season 2!), but the manga remains my final point of reference. Finally, given the pairing, the story definitely falls into the category of _divergence AU_ (summary updated to clarify). That said, staying faithful to the fundamentals of the source remains a top priority.

 ** _The Deer King-_** Super amped you feel that way. Romance is fun, but definitely only one piece of a much bigger puzzle.

 ** _Noyb -_** You ended up spending 15 minutes on a review? My my, don't go inflating this head of mine, you silly you. I'm pretty proud of the traitor arc. Hopefully you'll enjoy its execution!

Ok. Leggo-

* * *

 **IX: Black Mist**

* * *

This was the coolest plan ever.

Or it was supposed to be, until...

He stiffened. _Until—_

 _No._ He exhaled, allowing the tension to leave his hands.

His gaze swept past the horde and over the entrance landing once more: past Thirteen, the students, Eraserhead. _Nope_. His hands tensed yet again.

Light trickled down from the dome above, bathing the invaders in its empty glow. Empty.

"Kurogiri," his voice shook, hands following suit.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead I see," the Black Mist squinted up at the landing. "According to the curriculum we procured, he should be here as well. Yet—"

"He's not here," he repeated, grinding his toe against the sandstone tiles.

"Out of sight, Master Shigaraki, but not necessarily absent."

"No. The videos. We'd have seen him by now." Nails, overgrown and ragged, rasped at his neck. "Not his style. He's not here."

"Master Shigaraki, the curriculum—"

"He's _NOT_ here, Kurogiri."

From the staircase, a figure launched itself into the air, plummeting toward the front lines in a tangle of scarves. He scowled.

Eraserhead. Small fry. He had no interest in small fry— regardless of how cool they were (and make no mistake, Eraserhead was _VERY_ cool). Not after all the planning that went into this operation. Not after he was promised the final boss.

The final boss.

He was _PROMISED_ the final boss, and yet... _YET_ — he felt a pop as his head drooped forward, the dry throb of the torn skin on his neck, Father's stiff embrace.

"Don't tell me we wasted all this time only to... _to_..." his bangs shook, vision vibrating in kind.

"Come now, Master Shigaraki." He felt the Mist's touch chill the bones of his shoulder. "You have a raid to lead and—"

"Don't _Master Shigaraki_ me!" He jerked away. "The final boss is absent and you expect me to... _TO_ — _agh!_ " his nails drew blood, and his neck burned for it.

"At least confirm his absence before succumbing to your rage," Kurogiri was shaking his head, voice thin as it always was when he got like this, the patronizing fiend. "Besides, even if he isn't," his outline flared."I see no reason why we can't coax a special appearance."

He looked up, nails drawing to a standstill.

"A special appearance?"

"Well, I can't guarantee anything, but perhaps. I seriously doubt the Academy would relinquish half its freshmen class so easily." His eye streaks flickered. "Either way, this is exactly the sort of exposure Sensei wanted for you."

 _Sensei._

Fingertips pulsed with longing.

"Sensei promised the final boss."

"Sensei wanted you to have experience in the field, and have it you will," Kurogiri said. "The stage is yours, boy, the audience watching. Bosses can wait. Statements cannot."

Hands twitched. All of them.

"Statements..."

"Yes, Master Shigaraki, statements. It's about time this country remembered what we're capable of."

Up ahead, several thugs screamed in agony, their bodies knocked aloft by a blur of black, a glint of gold, and a whirl of fabric. Eraserhead was on the move, and damn was he efficient. _Except_ — he squinted, eyes dancing to the tune of hero's movements. He began to count.

 _28...25... 26..._

"Curious one, that man," Kurogiri pointed toward the mayhem. "I've heard he relies on surprise attacks, yet now he holds his own even as the masses ally against him. In an open field no less."

 _26... 27... 25..._

He sighed, leaning back. The Mist was growing soft in his age.

"I'm not surprised," he said. "Decent at hand to hand combat, complete with an effective means of dealing with ranged threats. Still, neither are the trump card." He pointed low, finger following the flicker of gold. "Watch."

Kurogiri leaned forward.

Several thugs had cornered the hero by the staircase yet held fast as if hesitant, and— _whump_. Three more pawns tasted defeat in a whirlwind of cloth and a clatter of tiles. The poor fools; a second's pause was a lifetime against a professional.

Kurogiri cracked a chuckle, low and measured.

"How keen you've grown, young master. The goggles hide his line of sight, sowing confusion among his adversaries. The gap in quirk quality is actually quite small; he merely capitalizes on the openings others create." His vapors pulsed with another chuckle. "Not unlike us, you might say..."

" _Tch,_ " the shiver was like ice water. He was _nothing_ like them. "Pro's are always like that," he said. "That's why they're so annoying. Our mettle's useless against them."

"Hm." Kurogiri's outline began to warp, contorting inward. "Annoying indeed. Good thing we're more than mere mettle," he nodded toward the staircase, "I'll be off then. You'll be okay with this one, I presume?"

He laughed. "With Noumu here? Please. He's cool, but not _that_ cool."

"So I've heard," the Mist's outline contorted, fading. "Be quick with it, then. I'll be sending guests soon."

And with that, he was gone. The screams grew louder, so close he could hear the crack of each broken bone, the pop of each dislocation, the fuzz of tearing muscle.

His hands quivered, tendons cocked like bowstrings.

He nodded to the thugs around him, watching them motion back. Like clockwork, several squads peeled off from the main crowd to infiltrate the exhibits. Everything was going as planned. This really was the coolest of plans, or it was until... _Until_ — No! Focus like Sensei always said.

Several steps forward, arms bent and ready.

Eraserhead was close now. He could see the weave of his scarf, the gleam of sweat on his goggles. Muscles twitched as weight shifted to the balls of his feet. Maybe this would be fun after all— his first mini-boss in months, and a cool one at that. A very cool one.

Behind him, a towering mutant lurched forward as if to follow. The folds of its exposed brain glistened in the sky's light, as did the black of its skin, to say nothing of the tendrils of drool strung from its jowls. Sensei had outdone himself with this one. Behind Father, dry lips cracked and bled, ratcheting upward into a twisted grin.

"Wait a while, Kurogiri says. Could be fun, I guess. Eh, Noumu?" He reached out and trailed his fingers along the striations in the brute's rubber hide. "Think he'll show if we kill some kids?"

* * *

" _V-Villains_?!" Mineta's shriek echoed across the landing. Figured. He would be the first to lose it.

Tsuyu stepped back from the guardrail and took stock of the rest of her classmates.

"Thought this was our home base," Tooru whispered in her ear, voice higher than usual.

"Sensei!" Momo stood tall amidst the mayhem. "What of the intruder alarm sensors?"

"Of course we have some set up. Education regulations demand it," Thirteen was at the lip of the staircase, tapping away at a small handheld. The screen flashed red and beeped. "It's just that—No!" his taps quickened, doing nothing to soften the crimson display.

"Is this the only campus location under attack, I wonder," the dichromatic transfer student— what did Kirishima say his name was again? Todoroki?— had made his way to the guardrail, expression surprisingly calm given the situation. "As for the sensors, it seems pretty obvious that someone in their number can silence them."

"Kaminari!" the astronaut pointed at the teen's headset. "You deal with electronics, yes?"

The boy jumped.

"Well, yeah. Sure I do, but—"

"No _buts_ , kid! Try contacting U.A with your quirk."

"A-Ah?" the blond took a step back, hands fumbling with his headset. Thirteen's eyes were back on the handheld.

"Sensors bypassed at all sectors. Fatal errors on all infrared. Reception non-compliant, reroutes failed, but quirks?" He stashed the handheld away. "Kaminari!"

"I'm trying!" The boy's hands continued with their stumbling, what smooth gestures they once held evaporating beneath the tension in the air. "It's just—I can't seem to—"

"That'll do. Evacuation procedure A's initiated anyway," Thirteen shuffled past the class and towards the exit, careful to give Kaminari's shoulder a quick squeeze as he passed. He motioned to the class with a wave of his arm, "with haste!"

Tsuyu chanced a glance at the grounds. Down below, the tiny speck that was sensei darted about like a water bug, sowing ripples of chaos with every flick of his scarf. Still, there were so many foes.

The finger pressed against her lip curled inward, "but Sensei..."

"Sensei wants us to get out safety." Ochako grabbed her arm. Brown eyes flared.

 _But heroes..._

Her arm stiffened.

"Tsuyu," she felt Tooru's glove close around her own, the tremor in her voice. "He's buying us time."

Her finger left her lip. Ochako and Tooru broke into a run, and she followed. Up ahead the exit doors loomed. Thirteen was already there, ready to release the pressure locks and—

" _Gero!"_ her head smacked straight into the small of Satou's back. Everyone had stopped. The boys were all in front of her. Too tall. She couldn't see over their shoulders, even on tip-toe. _What in_ —

Tooru's grip trembled against hers. She took a step back and her stomach dropped. The doors were gone, all three stories curtained by black fog, its vapors dancing like flames in the wind.

"An evacuation, if I'm not mistaken." A voice— deep as it was practiced – rumbled up from the gloom. Twin slits of faded gold flashed at its peak. Eyes. "Pardon the intrusion, but I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Behind me, all of you," Thirteen hissed, shoving a dumbstruck Kaminari backward.

"Greetings," the phantom bowed, eyes sweeping over the class. Vapors curled back with the gesture, exposing a brief glint of metal around what could only be its neck. "We are the villain alliance. Apologies for the presumption, but we took it upon ourselves to enter this fine establishment to engage with All Might, the one you hold as a Symbol of Peace."

Thirteen stiffened as murmurs bubbled up from her classmates. Several pops brought Tsuyu's gaze back to the crowd. Kirishima's forearms had crystallized. Past his shoulder, Bakugou's teeth were exposed, palms flexed and glistening.

The phantom bowed. His movements slow yet unmistakably refined despite their ethereal disposition.

"We were wondering if we might extinguish him, you see. Alas, it appears he is absent at this juncture..."

Its eyes flickered, narrowing.

 _Fwip._

Tsuyu blinked. One of the gaskets tipping Thirteen's fingers had flicked open, hand behind his back, hidden from the phantom's gaze...

"Has something been altered, I wonder? Some of our numbers were particularly anxious over the execution of this exchange. It is a bit embarrassing, but we've wanted him gone for a quite a time."

Kirishima's legs bent at the knee. He nodded to Bakugou, who was similarly poised. Thirteen's finger cocked, ready to fire. No...

"Ah," a ripple pulsed down the phantom's form. "Wistful thinking on our part. At any rate, you wouldn't mind if we stayed awhile? We have come a long way and would hate to return empty-handed..."

 _"Ouch!"_ an unseen Tooru squirmed as Tsuyu shoved past her, reaching toward the two boys. Thirteen whipped his hand out from behind his back, aimed at the phantom, and—

 _No!_ Her fingers grasped at empty air.

Thirteen flinched backward as the duo ripped past him. "Wait—!"

 _BTOOOM!_

The vapors dispersed with a blistering bang as the two carved into the villain.

"Monologue against _me_?!" A savage grin tore at Bakugou's features, palms glittering like firecrackers.

" _Boys!"_ Thirteen lowered his firing arm. "It's no use! He's—"

"Dearest me," the voice was a wind, spreading. Scattered shadows reformed and curled their way around the class. "U.A or not, sometimes I forget you are but mere students. Students who have no idea how to manage their own quirks, let alone those of others."

"...Others?" Kirishima took a step back as the phantom billowed upward— a black cloud several stories high.

"Very well. If it's conflict you seek, who am I to deny?"

" _Run_!" Thirteen shouted even as the villain bore down on them.

"Such is my role." The voice was everywhere as the mist crashed over them like a tidal wave. "As planned, you will all be _scattered_!"

Tsuyu blinked as her surroundings faded, drowned by the dark. Mina screamed.

" _Tortured!_ "

Her stomach whirled as weight left her, feet leaving the ground. A sudden jerk and she couldn't feel Tooru's hand. Why couldn't she feel her hand? _No!_

Her fingers met nothing but shadow. _Not again._

She felt the ether whip past her—through the pores of her suit, chilling her skin, ruffling the wisps of hair slung across her forehead. His essence was everything. His voice was everywhere. There was no escape.

"And _slain_!"

* * *

 _Shit._

The scarf pulled taut with the yank of his hands, sending the villain on the other end head-first into the floor tiles. A dull crack and the thug crumpled. Aizawa stiffened, glancing back at the fountain area with a quick turn of the head.

The phantom had faded from sight.

 _And in the blink of an eye, too._

Brows wrinkled from behind their golden visage. Knuckles whitened against length upon length of carbon fiber draped in coils from his neck, given life by the dance of his hands.

 _That one probably posed the biggest threat._

He ground his teeth and charged.

 _Shit._

Three more louts advanced upon him, stepping over the crumpled form of his most recent casualty. Their movements were slow— the first two poised with eyes trained on the loops of fabric whirling around his body, the third chancing a downward glance. Bad move. To see such twisted limbs, the blood leaking across the masonry in crooked lines. Poor thing couldn't help but flinch, needle-studded arms dropping–

 _Whump!_

The corners of the pro's mouth creased upward. Arms flexed and jerked the tangle in a wide arc, sending the villain – strung by the ankles and suddenly airborne— flying smack into to the other two. The first crumpled.

" _Agh_!" The latter—grey, horned, wearing a gas mask – avoided his companions' fate by shielding his face with crossed arms. He shoved the limp figure off him with a snarl and cocked his fists just in time to—

 _Crack!_

His mask caved beneath the pro's boot, body slumping backward to join his comrades on the ground. Three more down, God knew how many more to go.

His hands throbbed. Eyes scanned the plaza for any hint of mist. His scarf snaked through the air, fingers vibrating across their length, sensing for movement. If the phantom could disappear at will, he'd have to be extra careful to guard against any openings. A second was the world during fights like these.

A bang rocked the grounds, followed by a familiar scream. Miss Ashido, if he'd have to guess. Wait.

 _No._

He glanced backward. Smoke trailed from the platform above, laced with black mist. _Black mist._ So that was their plan!

His teeth bared as he swung his fist, knocking another villain sprawling. They got to the students. They got to the students! He turned to run only to find his path blocked by five more. His knuckles whitened against his scarf. _These louts—_

Stinging eyes opened wide, sending a levitating girl to the ground in a limp heap.

— _just wouldn't_ —

He swung his elbow backward, catching a helmeted lackey between the eyes.

— _stop_ —

He brought his foot down against the back of a horned man's head, shattering his jaw against the tiles.

—c _oming!_

He straightened as the villains closed ranks, surrounding him. His chest heaved, his hair slick with sweat. The path to the staircase remained mobbed over with no end in sight. Thirteen would have to make do on his own. He always did. Still...

His brow tensed. He hadn't seen a mob of this size since his internship years, but it wasn't size or even boldness that worried him. The bulk of these thugs were weak and poorly-trained, but they'd also managed to infiltrate a training facility en masse at a classified location. That feat alone betrayed another level of preparation. The thought gnawed at him. He hadn't felt this way since that fateful night six years ago.

The smoke trailing from the entrance platform thickened. He exhaled. Combat was not Thirteen's specialty, and whoever was behind all this probably knew it. The phantom, the organization, the screams emanating from atop the landing. His breath hitched.

 _Hold on, Thirteen._

He assumed his usual defensive stance, scarf at the ready. Fists tensed as one thug broke formation and sprinted at him— teeth bared, fingertips whirring with miniature chainsaws.

 _Hold on..._

* * *

She didn't know how long the darkness took her, nor did she really care.

 _Slain._ The mist man's words clung to her mind like cobwebs. Her stomach followed suit, sinking as light returned to her surroundings. Wind whipped across her face, flipping her bangs and tickling her eyelids. She felt something warm brush against her fingers and grasped it tightly. Another hand. _Tooru_.

She exhaled slowly. For a second she thought—

Her grip stiffened. She'd never seen them, granted, but Tooru's hands definitely weren't this small or shaky or...

Her eyes shot open.

 _"You!"_

He flinched and gripped tighter. Tears trailed across the edge of his eyes, wide like a ringtail's— the creepiest of ringtails. Nineteen other students she could have been scattered with and she was stuck with him. _Him._

" _Agh_!" Mineta clutched both hands to hers. They were plummeting, weren't they? "I swear to God if you let go I'll—!"

The two hit the water, words drowned by the clap of the waves. Once again the little one opened his mouth, only to lose his voice in a puff of bubbles. Idiot.

She kicked upward, buoyancy a welcome departure from the gravity of their predicament. She breached the surface and looked around. The waters gleamed beneath the domed skylight. Some fifty meters away a luxury yacht moored, framed by the towering outline of a water slide large enough to accommodate a boat of similar size. Lines of smoke trailed from the distant outline of the entrance landing, contrasting with the light patter of waves dissipating against her body. She breathed deeply and winced. The air hung rank with chlorine.

"The f-flood zone?" her companion's head popped above the water. "Of all places to be sent—"

Her hand pressed against his mouth with a splash.

" _Agh!_ The heck you—?!"

" _Sh_!" She pointed toward a dark shape looming beneath the surface. The boy ceased struggling with a whimper.

"The yacht," she whispered, gliding past him. "Didn't notice, I think. If we're quiet enough, we should be able to—"

A distant splash cut her off. The dark shape shot off toward the resulting ripples— still fresh and rimmed with foam.

She grabbed Mineta by the cape and jerked him closer. "Take a deep breath."

"Take a – _fuck_!"

She shot underwater before he had a chance to protest. The pool was cool, if a mite too chlorinated. Strings of bubbles shot past as propelled herself forward with smooth, silent kicks. Up ahead, the dark shape had revealed itself to be a villain—lank and shark-finned.

"Oh ho ho," his voice bubbled up from the green. "The chum has come!"

Foam streamed from his maw as he shot forward, homing in on the flailing figure beyond with stroke after stroke of his arms. Her eyes narrowed on the target—definitely a student from the shape of it. Twitches emanated from the crook of her arm. Time was almost up for grape boy. Little one, little lungs. Shame.

Three kicks were more than enough to breach the surface, blasting past the waves and cresting some several meters above. He screamed.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU GET US KILLED I'll—"

The plunge would not wait for words. Like a bullet she dove, legs outstretched and—

 _WHUMP!_

She felt something pop as the toes of her boots connected with villain's jaw, knocking him limp. Good. With these two in tow, a fight was the last thing on her mind. She looked up at the figure from beyond the veil of bubbles, mouth ripping open as the realization hit her.

"Midoriya!" her tongue coiled itself around his leg. She shuddered. He tasted awful— maybe it was just the chlorine, but still, _ugh_! Almost as bad as Mina's palms. Hopefully that girl was okay...

 _Gero!_

She shook her head. Moments of worry were moments wasted. Time was short. A twitch pulsed down the shark-villain's form, focus already returning to its eyes. Short indeed. Hopefully speed would be on her side.

Four kicks and the she was at the surface. The yacht was close. Perfect. A flick of her tongue and Midoriya sailed over the gunwale and onto the deck. Wet thud coupled with a groan confirmed it. She winced. Time allowed little for gentleness. Surely he'd understand?

Something rubbed up against the side of her chest, and her face blazed further. Mineta's eyes were closed—face afloat, cheek pressed against the side of a rather... _sensitive_ area.

"You know, for a frog, you're surprisingly big in the bust department," she stiffened as he nuzzled further. "These help with flotation or something?"

Her tongue made quick work of the lighter frame. His body hit the deck with a harsh clap and an even louder yelp. She leapt out of the water and onto the exposed hull without so much as a flinch. Time allowed for zero gentleness. Whether he understood or not was not her problem.

"Thanks, Asui."

Midoriya was peering over the edge, dripping, rubbing the back of his head. His hair retained its usual tangle despite the wetness. She looked away.

"Call me Tsuyu"— her gaze curled back to the water once she cleared the guardrail— "and boy, are we in a pickle."

Mineta moaned, still writhing on the ground. Beyond the deck, the water darkened with movement. Several shapes converged on the yacht like ducks to a breadcrumb.

"Well, there goes the curriculum," Midoriya had joined her by the gunwale, gloves clutching the guardrail. He rubbed at his chin. "I'd bet these guys were behind yesterday's break-in."

 _I've been saying that all along._

"Hm," Tsuyu tapped her lip. "A ploy for information, perhaps."

"Had to be." Midoriya said, grimacing at the water. He fist tightened against the guardrail. "This was planned. They were waiting for an opening like this, and now," a low sucking noise slithered up from below as several villains surfaced, heads gleaming with moisture. "The trap's been sprung."

" _Whoooa_ there, guys." Mineta was on his feet, wringing the water from his cape. "We're forgetting that these idiots are after All Might, not us."

She blinked, prompting yet another flinch from the smaller boy.

"Aw, c-come on. There's no way they're gonna kill All Might! When he shows up, it'll be over!" He swung his little fists, laugh just shy of cracking, "y-yeah, it'll just be _Ker-Bam! Whomp! Kabloom!"_

"Unless they found a way to kill him," she said. "I doubt they would go through all this trouble only to get beaten down. What the mist guy said doesn't help us, either. With words like that, they definitely aren't above killing," she crouched, tracing an aimless trail of wetness across the deck's surface with her finger. "Scattered... tortured... slain."

Her tracing halted. _Slain_. She swallowed. This was no exercise; this was real.

"Will we be able to hold out until he comes?" she said, finger curling back into her palm. "If he comes, will it even matter?"

Midoriya looked away, allowing the conversation to succumb to low beat of the waves below. Tears leaked from Mineta's eyes.

"Mi-Mi-Midoriya!" he tugged at the taller boy's sleeves like a hungry toddler.

"Oy!" a briny voice bubbled up from below. "Da hell da chum crawl ofta?"

The shark-finned villain from earlier had surfaced, gaze flitting from his comrades to their spot atop the deck. He pressed a hand to his off-kilter jaw and winced. A sick pop chased by an even sicker curse split the waves.

" _Agh_ , I'll kill 'em!"

Mineta loosed another whimper. "We're dead."

She tapped her fingers together, gaze shifting from the water, to the deck, back to the villains...

" _Deeaaaad_!" Mineta wailed.

 _Clunk._

Midoriya whacked his fist against the guardrail, sending vibrations down its length. "No."

The smaller boy flailed his arms in protest. "C'mon Midoriya. You know it's—"

"You said it yourself earlier," he was standing over them both, shoulders shaking but squared, fists dripping but tight. His gaze was jade— cold with fear, yet devoid of rattles. "They're after him, not us. And they'll do anything to get to him, even if means going through us."

"T-that only makes it worse, dumbass!" Mineta slapped at the deck floor. "You can't be suggesting another course."

"No, I'm suggesting we that only have _one_ course," Midoriya straightened up to his full height, gaze boring into the little one. "And that course is to press onward."

He looked away, out past the waters and toward the grounds beyond. Dust trailed from the exhibits. The slosh of the water permeated the air, punctuated by the distant bang or scream, while pungent motes of smoke snaked their way into their already-chlorinated nostrils. Midoriya's brow wrinkled, mouth thinning to a grim line.

"Our classmates are out there, too, aren't they? Counting on us just as we're all counting on them..." His eyes narrowed. "Remember what All Might said at the battle trial? We're heroes now."

 _Heroes._

She rose to her feet. Mineta's shaking dulled, if only for a moment. Midoriya faced them with one fist raised.

"Right now, we have only one course of action." His eyes burned with that same spark from earlier: that same power she had yet to understand. "We fight to win."

The deck creaked beneath their feet, rocking to the metronome of the waves.

" _Agh_!" Mineta split the calm. "The hell do you mean?! We fight to win _?_ Agh! Did you forget— oh, I dunno— that these thugs just may well have a way to _kill freakin' All Might?!"_

Midoriya's gaze turned back to the water, green eyes glazed with thought. He rubbed at his chin. "Those villains are clearly suited for aquatic operations."

She tapped her lip, taking stock of the array of scales, fins, and gills gracing the faces of the villains below. "You're right."

" _Don't ignore me!"_

She leaned over the gunwale, squinting. "They must have known about the facility layout beforehand and organized accordingly."

"Exactly!" Midoriya said. "All the more evidence they planned ahead. The only thing which bugs me is—" he locked eyes with her. " _Agh!_ "

She cocked her head as he jumped back a step or two. Several blinks, and the rattle was back in his eyes.

"Uh, anyway," he resumed, looking away. "There's one thing I don't get. For all their preparation, they sure botched the scattering part," he pointed past the deck. "This is an underwater zone and you, uh, A-Asu—"

"Tsuyu."

"Right. _Tsuyu_. But water, it's your strength! You can move freely! Why would they put you here? I mean"— they locked eyes again—"Uh..."

She sighed. "At your preferred pace."

Mineta flailed his fists. " _G-G_ - _Guys_!"

"Anyway!" Midoriya shook his head and looked away. "My point is they don't know what our quirks are."

"It's true," she said, looking out toward the other exhibits. A crimson glow flickered across the way. "Getting tossed into the fire zone would have ended me."

"But you weren't!" The spark rekindled in his eyes. "That's our advantage. They don't know what we can do!" He jabbed a finger toward the waters below. "See? They aren't even attempting to board us! The risk is too great without prior knowledge!"

Mineta dropped to his knees." _Please..."_

"Yes, they certainly aren't underestimating us," she said

"Of course not! U.A's known for recruiting students with powerful quirks." He slapped his fist against his palm. Strong? She cocked her head and blinked. "N-No seriously! Speaking of which, I uh—" he looked down. "Well, I still don't know all the details of your quirks."

She tapped her lip, looking toward the ceiling.

"Mine's easy. I can do pretty much anything a frog can: jump high, extend my tongue over 20 meters, stick to walls, inflate my stomach outward. Oh, I can also secrete poisonous mucus from my stomach. Well, it's not really so much of a poison as an irritant at this point, but—"

A flicker of movement shot her gaze back to the deck. Midoriya's cheeks had paled down to the last freckle, mouth crinkling. Mineta on the other hand had ceased crying and was on his feet. The little one's eyes were so wide it may well have been Christmas.

"...Secrete?" he breathed.

She blinked at the deck, face warmer than she remembered. "You can probably forget the last two. They're probably useless in this situation."

" _Secrete_?!"

He took a step backward at the sight of her clenched hands, and she couldn't help but wonder. How much juice would come out his head if she squeezed hard enough? One liter? Two?

 _Clunk_.

Midoriya had once again planted his foot atop the guardrail, focus back on the water. No rattles in the eyes, either – clear, calculating, confident.

"...Three, four, add three behind— so seven," he curled his pointer back into his fist, rapping it against the guardrail. "No boarding party as discussed," he swiveled his head over his shoulder, hand on his chin. "I half-expected most of those. Still, that's a strong quirk." His cheeks flushed. "R-Really cool, too."

"Coming from the kid who can bust holes in buildings," she said. "Just like All Might."

He stiffened.

"If only, h-heh," he looked at his fist. "My quirk is..." he turned away from them and shrugged. "Well, it's _really_ strong, but above what my body can handle at the moment, so using it breaks my bones." He allowed himself another laugh. "Guess you could say I'm a glass cannon for this situation."

She nodded. "Anything else?"

He looked away, mouth narrowing. She leaned in closer, not convinced.

"You're absolutely sure?"

Another laugh, shakier than its predecessors.

"Mineta!" He faced the smaller boy. "How about you?"

The little one flinched. "Whuh?"

She slapped a hand over her face.

"Your quirk," Midoriya said, to which the little one nodded. Wordlessly, he reached up toward his scalp and ripped one of the growths off.

 _Poink._

He pressed it against the wall of the cabin before releasing his grip. It quivered like jelly against the metal, but held fast with no sign of sliding.

"Super sticky," he said. "Depending on my health, that'll stick for as long as a day." He turned his back to them, and pointed to the back of his head. Another growth was already bubbling upward. "New ones grow back to replace anything I took, but if pluck too fast, I bleed. Oh, and only I'm immune to their stickiness."

He poked the blob to illustrate. "I just bounce off."

He looked at them both, stare passing from one to the other. She blinked. Midoriya stared intently at the blob, hand on his chin, almost as if...

"M-M-M-" Mineta's eyes glistened anew. "M-M- _Muhhhwaaaa_! I told you, didn't I?!" Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "Lay low and wait for rescue! My quirk isn't suited for combat at _allll_!"

"Easy, man!" Midoriya waved his hands. "That's an amazing quirk, too! We just need to think of a way to apply it to its fullest—"

 _THHWOOOK!_

A blast of water rocked the ship, splitting it in two. The deck shook as their perch began to sag, swallowed bit by bit by the encroaching waves. She grabbed at the guardrail, legs shaking.

The shark-finned villain hissed. "Keep it in your pants, dude. Gotta leave some for the rest of us."

The villain responsible, an eel-like ghoul of a mutant, shrugged. Lipless jowls gleamed with exposed teeth.

"Brats were annoying," he said. "Can't say you were enthralled either, eh?"

"Dunno. Somethin' damn near endearing 'bout the bloke in purple, wouldn't y'—"

" _Agghh_!"

The villains paddled backward as a hail of purple orbs polka-dotted the waters. The contingent was beyond throwing reach long before Mineta stopped hurling, arms flailing like an idiot.

" _Dude_!" Midoriya hooked his arm around the little one's torso and yanked him backward. "Don't despair on us yet!"

" _Aggggghh!"_ Mineta eyes may well have been torrents, little legs peddling in the empty air. He pointed at the water, his orbs well out of the villains' reach.

"Jeez, man!" Midoriya flipped his arms upward. "There goes another quirk which could have taken them by surprise!"

"Oh ho ho, bein' sneaky is we?" The shark-finned villain stroked a mite closer— teeth bared, eyes hungry. "Well we ain't 'bout to fall for no tricks. Ship's already sinkin', and we fine with sittin' pretty till it do."

"Guess what my friend's tryna say is you're all fucked," a scuba-garbed villain said. "Less than a minute left on that hulk, I think."

"I reckon less," a grin twisted at shark fin's jowls. "And once y'all fall inter the drink..." he traced a finger across the slits in his neck, eliciting laughs from his comrades.

"He's right!" Mineta wailed. " _Riggghht_!"

Idiot.

"Uh, Mineta?" she asked, poking her lip as she leaned over him. "You sure you're cut out for this kind of work?"

"S-Shut up!" the boy sobbed. "It's weirder for you two to not be afraid!"

 _Except we are. Well I am, at least..._

"I signed up to train for this kind of work, not to get thrust into it fresh out of middle school! How the hell could I have predicted we'd be almost killed two weeks after classes started?!"

 _Heroics is an unpredictable profession so..? Okay. This situation's definitely ridiculous, but still!_

"At least let me touch Yaoyarozu's boobs before I die! God! Is it too much to ask?!"

 _I... Nope._

She shook her head and looked away. She had better things to do than bargain for death wishes.

Her gaze darted across the zone, from the villains to the ceiling to the waterslide beyond. Fighting was out of the question. Both Midoriya and Mineta were near useless in water, and even if she was alone, it was highly unlikely she could take them all. Escape was the only option.

Her finger tapped with increasing frequency.

Beeline to the central plaza shallows? Too slow; Midoriya alone more than doubled the weight she'd have to manage. Jump to the ceiling? Too high, even without the others in tow. If only there was a ledge— a stray wire or something. The stickiness of her grip could more than accommodate all three of their weight. Alas, there was nothing. Curse the sleekness of Thirteen's design.

The waters licked at the edge of the deck, half-submerged already. The villains edged closer and she almost tasted her heartbeat. Shark fin looked particularly hungry.

"Lay off the frog lookin' one if y'can." He rubbed the bruise on his jaw, teeth bared. "Gotta some favors ter return, see."

Hero to sharkbait: what a day. She shuffled backwards. The sound of waves lapping against the hull grew ever louder. This was probably it. They could retreat to the cabin roof once the deck disappeared. Hiding up there could buy another minute or so, but still— _No!_ She slapped the deck floor. _Not good enough!_

Her finger was practically vibrating against her lip.

There had to be a way out. Something she was missing. But what... _what?_ More time. She needed more time!

" _Huuuuwaaaghhh_!"

She looked up and almost screamed.

Mineta flailed his hands. "W-w-wait Midoriya what are you—"

 _Clunk!_

The boy slammed his foot against the guardrail, fists bared like a savage. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought he was... no.

 _The hallway was ruined, yet he still stood tall. Scorched fists trembled, but held firm. "I know you're stronger than me, Kacchan. You always have! That's why I want to beat you." Green eyes gleamed with tears. "Because you're amazing!"_

Her jaw clenched.

Bakugou—who cast aside any strategy during the battle trial in favor of childhood vendettas. Bakugou— who couldn't string several sentences together without boiling over with all manner of oaths and curses. Bakugou— who charged the phantom with all the circumspection of a drunken boxer. Bakugou— co-author of the life-threatening scattering the whole class suffered.

Midoriya's legs tensed, upper body leaning forward.

 _No._ Her hand snapped toward his pant leg. _Don't do it. No, please—_

" _Dieeee_!"

 _Shit._ Her hand grasped empty air for the third time that day. Wide eyes could do nothing but watch in horror as time ground to a standstill.

Idiot! And right as he was beginning to seem level-headed! What was is it with boys and reckless charges? Idiots! Yet another person trying to get them all killed!

Midoriya sailed through the air, arm outstretched, fingers cocked as if to flick. " _Delaware..."_

"Mineta," she scooped up the smaller boy and crouched low.

A watery hand flexed from the pool, a bloody grin slathered across the villain responsible. "Bout damn time."

"He's scared, too," Mineta trembled beneath her arm. "Yet why... _why_?"

 _"Smaaaaaaash!"_

The boat shook as a blast of air ripped across the pool. The waters spiked, jagged with foam, tearing a ragged hole deep enough to expose the concrete bottom. Impressive, were it not for the fact that the attack missed every villain.

"Mineta! Tsu!" mangled shouts ripped her gaze from the waves. Midoriya plummeted, clutching at his arm as if it were aflame. What an idiot. Still, even idiots were worth saving; Mineta would have died long ago if they weren't.

Her tongue shot out with a croak, looping several times around the boy's leg. Good enough. Leg muscles fired and she was airborne. Best get busy jumping or get busy dying. There were worse ways to go out after all. Over the heads of several villains they flew, past the vortex and— wait.

"The heck, Midoriya," Mineta's arms were shaking, body tight like a miniature catapult. "Even I—"his arms flailed, raining dozens of orbs down onto the waters below. "Even I _cannnnn!"_

"Grab 'em where they land!" the eel ghoul yelled. "Oy! What're you— _agh!"_

Tsuyu chanced a look downward. The villains were in disarray. The swirling waters peppered the contingent with purple orbs, sticking to exposed limbs, equipment, even each other.

"Geroff!" Shark fin yelled, squirming against the eel ghoul. "It's deez fuckin' balls!"

Another villain smacked into them. Why were they clustering in such a way? No one in their right mind would—

Her eyes widened. The waters were moving, churning, smashing villains into each other, pulling them all back toward the epicenter. Wait, the epicenter! The hole was closing, corkscrewing inward like a sink drain with the plug pulled.

 _Gero!_

Of course! Displace water with air, and it would inevitably flow back to fill the space. Lucky for them her quirk enabled a such a big jump— just big enough to clear the vortex's ripping pull. Lucky for them the blast prompted a whirlpool large enough to ensnare all villains surrounding the yacht. Heck, she couldn't imagine any other way they could have gotten out of this. Almost as if—

Her gaze darted to the figure dangling from her tongue.

 _Almost as if someone planned this._

She looked away. Okay, so he wasn't an idiot. He still tasted awful, though.

Behind them, the whirlpool collapsed, spurting a column of water— villains and all— upward with a sucking belch.

"A roundup arrest if I ever saw one," she muttered to herself as they landed with a triumphant splash. The path was clear to the shallows. "One hurdle cleared."

Soft waves curled gently around the trio's bodies as they surfaced— safe for the moment. She'd take moments. Heck, in situations like these, moments meant the world. Hopefully more, if luck stayed on their side.

She felt the bottom brush against her toes and sighed.

Funny thing, hope— building up people who had no business rising so high: people like them who had no business surviving such a savage predicament. Yet here they were, unharmed and at the shallows. On hurdle down, god knew how many left to go.

Small waves sloshed against her waist, the smooth tinge of chlorine ever present in the air. Overhead the sun peeked out of the corner of the dome above, brightening the grounds ever so slightly. She exhaled slowly, eyes closed.

Yes, hope would have to do for now. It was all they had after all.

"By the way," she turned to face her two companions, "you both were amazing back there."

* * *

 _23 seconds...21 seconds_

The thug looked down at his ensnarled ankles. A shadow grayed his view, forcing his stare upward. The tangle of fabric grew taut as the boot came down. He blinked stupidly. "Ah, shit."

Eraserhead's heel collided with his face with a crack, crumpling his frame and softening the pro's landing. Sweat-laced hair fell into the hero's face as he exhaled. The scrape of soles against the tiles raised his head. A figure in black sprinted out to meet him.

 _24 seconds... 20 seconds..._

Hands: they were everywhere on this man, clasped to his face, his arms, his neck. Aizawa's stare focused, locking the assailant in his quirk. This was the first one he saw come through the portal, a leader. He was sure of it. He shot two lengths of scarf at the villain before rising.

 _23 seconds... 21 seconds..._

The villain grabbed one length of scarf and yanked, using the momentum to hurdle the other, carving a clear path to the pro. His hands unfurled, fingers outstretched. Aizawa's fists were raised as he broke into a run, hair whipping back.

 _21 seconds... 17 seconds..._

The villain aimed high and swung. _Rookie move_ , Aizawa mused as he ducked low and drove through with his elbow. Perhaps he was wrong...

 _Creak!_ His arm held fast inches from the villain's stomach, ensnared by one of its many hands. Momentum quelled, his hair fell back into his face. _._

"It's hard to see with you moving around," a dry voice said. "But there's a moment where your hair falls."

Several pops emanated from his elbow as it throbbed with a building pain.

"That's when you finish an action, right?" the voice was at it again. "Well that space has grown shorter and shorter." The villain trembled with an excitement that was damn near childlike, a single red eye fixed on him from between the cracks of the face hand. "Don't push yourself, Eraserhead."

The sound akin cracking clay echoed across the plaza, and the growing throb that was his elbow erupted along all the wrong fault lines.

He spun a kick at the villain, jumping backwards with the resulting momentum even as more thugs bore down on him. _Shit!_

He ducked a hook from a reptilian and ensnared its face in his scarf. His boot swung out in a wide arc, knocking the creature into an onrushing trio. Still, with one arm dangling limp and bloody by his side, he could do nothing to combo off the impending ground pound from a nearby ape man or the hail of razors flung from a distance. He had no choice but to side-step both and counter with the lash of his scarf. Not enough speed for a take-down unfortunately, but sufficiently aggressive to prompt a handful of backward dodges from his attackers. He needed space more than anything at this point anyway.

"That quirk isn't suited for long fights against a large group, is it?" The hand villain's voice slithered above the fray. "Too different from your usual job? A short fight spun off the heels of a surprise attack is more of your thing, right? And yet you charged in against all of us from the front. Trying to put your students at ease, yes?"

 _Shit!_ The razor-flinger revealed itself, almost nicking his stomach with a swipe of its clawed hands. Off balance from the dodge, he extended his leg and spun, catching the slasher in the stomach. His gaze focused on the back line. Hand man was back on his feet, but seemed content to hang back. _Only a few left._

The thought brought new hope to him as he tangled the ape man, ripping it into the path of another villain's baseball bat. _Two more down._

The broken arm shrieked for relief even as he charged down the last of the thugs. Teeth grit as he swung. His wrist buckled from the blow, knocking the lout soaring into the fountain before the poor thing could do so much as raise her arms. The still waters splashed triumphantly. The plaza was clear.

Aizawa straightened, allowing time for a few deep breaths.

"Just you and me now," he pointed at the hand man, heaving. He yanked a fistful of fabric from the coils around his neck."You better be the final boss. I'm tired as hell."

"The final boss?" A tremor racked the villain's frame, chased by a skittering laugh. "You're so cool, Eraserhead," he splayed his arms outward as a shadow blanketed the pro. "So _cool!_ "

Aizawa stiffened. A mountain of black towered over him, blotting out the sun with a massive hand. He stumbled backwards. The thing was too damn close. How had he missed something of that size?

Hand man sighed, scratching his neck.

"I wish I was. Really, I do. Unfortunately for you, hero"— a metallic shriek split the plaza—"I'm not the final boss."

* * *

What happened next was a blur, engulfing sensei in a tempest of shattering masonry, rending metal, and snapping bones. Through the air goggles sailed— bent, bloodied, ownerless. They hit the tiles with a light clack, clattering against the chipped surface before scraping to a halt at the plaza's lip, inches from the shallows. Small lines of blood leaked from the slits, dribbling onto the ground in a fattening puddle before fading to a dull stain, drunken up by the porous stone.

Tsuyu saw all of this— the mutant's speed, sensei's fall, the blood...

 _Blood._

A low croak and she withdrew into the water. Strings of bubbles puttered from her lips, as if gurgling alone would dissolve this nightmare. Who knew? Anything was possible if you believed hard enough, right?

" _Gero_." She withdrew further, eyes barely above the surface.

Yeah right.

All the belief in the world wouldn't unknot this tangle. The facility was wrecked, her classmates scattered, and the teachers mortally wounded. And no, this was not just a typical day in the life of a heroics student or some other stupid platitude. It was bad. Simply bad.

More bubbles, more musing. Would this day ever end?

 _Worst._

 _Field Trip._

 _Ever..._

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Hope the next one won't have anywhere near as much of a delay, either ( _awkward laughs all around)_. Don't hesitate to review should you feel so inclined. Every thought is considered, and the story's definitely better for it. Thanks for reading!

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

Nucleophile


	10. X: Game Over

My oh my! It's been like for-fucking-ever! Apologies apologies, thoughts and prayers, blah blah blah. Author's note and shout-outs at the bottom for anyone interested. On to the chapter:

* * *

 **X. Game Over**

* * *

"That was way too close for comfort," Midoriya said as the trio made their way to the edge of the shallows. His gaze was low, and he rubbed at his hand gingerly. "You'd have thought there'd have been a second contingent lying in wait further back or underwater. Guess they were underestimating us, that or they're spreading themselves too thin. Still, that was an insane gamble back there. From now on, we're going to have to be a bit more discreet abo—"

"Please stop muttering," Tsuyu said, towing a limp Mineta by the sopping tip of his cape. "It's creepy."

"O-oh?" The taller boy said with a jump, rippling the waters.

Overhead, the low beat of waves blended with the distant churn of the waterslide, punctuated by the occasional cuss from the gluey mass of villains bobbing at the pool's center.

Mineta snickered, getting to his feet with a splash. The water was up to his chest.

"They aren't getting out of that any time soon," he said. "I took the smoothest dump this morning. Those balls will stick all day."

She shivered. "Had to share that, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Just saying. What's a dude without pride in his balls, am I right?"

"I really don't care. Keep that nastiness to yourself," she said, looking toward the pool's perimeter. "Just saying."

" _Pft_ ," the little one rolled his eyes. " _You guys were both amazing back there_ , heh. Amazing my ass."

"I always say what's on my mind," she said, wading past him. "You were both amazing back there. In the present, however..." She shook her head. "Anyway, we should probably decide what to do next."

"You're right," Midoriya said, looking up from his hand.

They had reached the pool's lip, water giving way to a ledge of sandstone tile which spanned the zone's perimeter. Beyond lay the central plaza, the grand staircase, and the entrance landing. From the dome above, the sun peeked out from behind a shroud of clouds, brightening the grounds.

"I think Thirteen had the right idea," Midoriya said. "Calling for help should be our top priority." He pointed at the tiles. "If everything goes our way, we can just follow the shallows to the waterslide and avoid the plaza altogether."

The plaza _._ She tapped her lip, turning toward the fountain area. "Sensei's still there."

The boy paused, eyes donning a squint as they followed her gaze. Far off, a figure darted about. A mob of villains scattered around him, kept at bay only by smart positioning and the whirl of its scarf.

"I'd bet he dove in specifically draw the bulk of them away from us," Midoriya said. "Obviously a ploy to keep the main contingent under control, but everything I've read about his fighting style centers around surprise attacks on isolated opponents." A grimace crept across the boy's features. "But that's a large group he's up against, out in the open no less."

The figure continued its waltz around the plaza's perimeter, stringing the pursuing crowd out behind it. It flitted about— to the staircase, looping back toward the center, and finally disappearing behind the fountain. _Sensei._

" _Aaannd_ that's our cue, kiddos," Mineta said with a shaky laugh. "Get out while we can. Sensei's goal—"

"His goal was to buy us time," she said. "He's holding steady, too. It's just, well," she looked down, pressing her oversized fingers together, "there are so many..."

Several disjointed shrieks echoed across the dome.

"Yeah _,_ many indeed _,_ " the steel in Izuku's voice brought her stare upward. His gaze flickered a bit when their eyes met, but there was no mistaking its resolve. " _Too many_."

She blinked.

" _Whoooa there_ , guys," Mineta held up his hands, sloshing between the two. "Not sure if it slipped your minds or something, but the train to stupid town was back there," he pointed to the empty stretch of waters where the yacht once moored. "No really. You guys can't seriously—fuck," the corners of his mouth sagged. "You're all serious, aren't you?"

"He's our teacher," Midoriya said.

"Yes. Our teacher. _A fucking pro_. Dealing with this sort of riff-raff is his job!"

"It'll be our job soon enough," she said.

" _No shit_!" Mineta clutched his head with a squeak. "Soon enough, but not now! You said it yourself. He dove in specifically so we could get out!"

"E-easy, they'll hear us!" Midoriya hushed with whirling hands. "I'm not suggesting we charge into the fray or anything. That'd be really stupid! Just a quick analysis, look around for any openings that might— _agh_!"

One of his hands brushed up against the tiles with a knock, prompting a cringe to rattle his frame. He clutched the trembling extremity, face scrunching into a wrinkled mess. Tsuyu waded closer.

"You okay?"

"F-Fine," he managed, "just fine."

"You're clearly not," she said, laying a hand on the affected arm. "This was the hand you used back on the boat, right? You said something like this might happen. How your quirk—"

"I'm fine _._ "

His fingers clasped her forearm. The fire was back in his eyes, that same resolve she had yet to understand. One blink and his look softened. "Please."

 _All Might's eyes were back on Midoriya, burning hot and blue in the growing darkness. "You would do well to guard this secret more ardently. If word got out..." He rubbed at his left side before coughing a dry laugh._

Her grip loosened.

 _Let's just say the world isn't ready for that kind of information..._

Her arm fell to her side with a small croak. So many questions, so little time...

" _Agh_!" Midoriya let go of her with a jerk. "S-Sorry. Shouldn't have grabbed you. I-It's just—"

You can skip the spazzing," she said. "I grabbed you first, remember?" She tapped her fingers together. "After what you did your hand, too."

Midoriya loosed a trilling chuckle.

"Part of my quirk," he said, turning away. "I'll manage."

"You better."

Another quick laugh and he resumed his forward march, sloshing along with one hand trailing along the poolside tiles. He motioned with his uninjured arm, and she followed. A splash from behind signaled Mineta bringing up the rear, complete with intermittent grumbles .

"Swear you two are in on a suicide pact or something..."

"We'll be fine," the taller boy said, snorting. "Just like you said, right? Nothing stupid, just a quick check for an opening or two," he paused, glancing at his injured hand and rubbing it. "Anything which might relieve some of sensei's burden."

* * *

Stupid

Stupid

 _Stupid_.

Worst idea ever. Worst field trip ever. Worst—she shuddered— worst _everything_.

The bent remains of Sensei's goggles lay several inches from the pool's lip, their owner a mere stone's throw away. The man was on the ground, face-down, scarf scattered across the tiles in a limp mess. He loosed a wet cough, peppering the stone with red.

" _Shit_ ," he said, voice gnarled and barely audible, "could've sworn I erased—"

The black hand palming his head smacked his face back into the ground. Its owner loosed a groan from its beaked jowls. Checkmate. A massive mutant had him pinned, perched atop the broken pro like a vulture on a bone.

With a twitch of its wrist, sensei's face swept across the tiles. Grinding crackles emanated from the floor with each sweep. Tiles crumbled to pebbles, smeared with skin and bone. Even Midoriya cringed.

"You can erase quirks," a spindly villain was standing over the defeated pro, voice lubed with excitement. Dead gray hands clasped to all parts of his body— his arms, his face, his neck. "A cool ability, to be sure— _SUPER_ cool, actually—but in the end it's useless against overwhelming might. In a situation like this" – he nodded to the mutant, prompting it to raise one of sensei's arms with a tightening grip– "you may as well be quirkless."

A wet snap cracked across the plaza and sensei's forearm fell limp, dangling like a broken twig from the beast's fist. A twitch racked the poor man, muffled groan emanating from where his face should have been (or what was left of it, at least).

"Oh _f_ - _f-f-fuuuuck_ ," Mineta's squeaked, both hands clasped over his mouth. "This was such a bad idea."

"Gero," she bubbled.

"Master Shigaraki," a deep voice thrummed. Black wisps of mist curled their way into being, forming a cloud before coalescing into a familiar shape. From the haze came the mist villain, his ethereal form now shrouded in a vested oxford complete with tie, chinos, and bronzed cuff links.

Tsuyu's stomach churned. This was the one who scattered them earlier. If he was here, then—

"Ah, Kurogiri. You've returned," the hand villain faced the newcomer with a lazy scratch of his neck. "Thirteen's taken care of, then?"

The mist man bowed. "I dispatched Thirteen with little issue. However, to my shame, one of the class managed to escape during the scuffle."

Escape? She tapped her lip.

 _"Escape?!"_ The hand villain shook.

Tsuyu shivered. This was perhaps the best – or worst— news of the day, probably the worst given their luck.

Someone had managed to escape the facility? Good! Help was hopefully on the way. The poor tidings having a visibly souring effect on the boss? Bad! A vengeful killing spree was definitely in the cards now.

"Kurogiri," the villain's voice shook. Fingers clawed at the exposed flesh of his neck with renewed vigor. Eyes– each half-obscured by a spindly grey hand— danced across the ruins of the central plaza. "If you weren't my only ticket out of here, I'd... _I'd—_ " his voice trembled with a cold fury devoid of thought, reason, perhaps even sanity. "I'd tear your flesh away until there was nothing left to dissolve!"

The mutant groaned, adjusting its weight over sensei's other arm. The bones popped like bubble wrap, prompting the man to writhe in silent agony.

"Gero," she withdrew further into the water, as if blowing more bubbles would end the nightmare.

A shudder pulsed down the hand villain's frame, and the scratching stopped. A dry sigh issued from where his mouth should have been, black-sleeved arms dropping to rest at his sides: a welcome change were it not so abrupt.

"It's game over, then," he groaned, turning to face the mist man. "Game over, Kurogiri. There's no way we can win against dozens of pros..." His head drooped forward. "Let's go home."

"Tch!" Mineta hugged her with a splash. "We're saved!"

"Yes, but—" she stopped, heat rushing back to her face as a tiny hand groped her chest. "Uh."

A dead man, the little one was, and no amount of struggling could save him. One shove and his head dunked underwater. A few twitches on his end, but her hand held firm, and the pool frothed pleasantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya," she croaked.

"Yeah," the boy murmured, expression darkening as he rubbed his chin."For them to retreat after going through all this effort is—"

 _"_ Oh yeah, _"_ the lead villain's ton spiked. "I guess before we leave" – she blinked and he was upon them, hands outstretched, eyes wide and gleeful – "we might as well knock his pride down a few pegs first. That'll get him to show up next time."

Cold fingers closed around her face before she time to react. Too fast—much faster than he looked, and nothing like the thugs Midoriya swamped from atop the yacht. Her heart leapt into her throat. She remembered sensei's crumbling elbow: whole chunks of flesh flaking off from the point of contact, the exposed sinew crumbling away like chalk in the wind...

 _Game Over._

The stale aroma of unwashed flesh swamped her nostrils, coupled with a sharp burning as her skin begin to give way. Except—

* * *

 _White._

 _Everything's white: the walls, the vinyl counter, the halogen lights above— everything. So sterile, so unnatural, stifling. Even the air stings; alcohol, vinyl, and with a hint of nitrile. Daddy's hand steadies her shoulder as the man knocks at her knee with a mallet. His coat's white too, though his face is not: tan and lined like jerky._

 _"Reflex arc intact, significant hypertrophy across all superficial muscle superior to the ankle," he mutters, tapping his stylus to the tablet. "Got yourself a jumper, it seems."_

 _She looks down as Daddy snorts. He's rubbing his eyes, yawning._

 _"I noticed."_

 _Jumper. Her hands press against her knees. It all started last night: a cramp in her leg, a twitch, and next thing she knew she was not in her bed but on the ceiling. Took all night for Daddy to get her down. She shudders. Why did it have to be so high?_

 _She looks up. The old man's looking over the tablet while daddy waits, eyes wrinkled with interest. She squirms against her seat, wrinkling the bench paper. If pauses could kill..._

 _A wall clock ticks onward, and she taps her finger against her knees in tune to its drone._

 _"Hm," the old man skims the screen one last time before setting it down with a dry sigh. "Legs, skin, fingertips, heartbeat... I think that's all. I'll leave referrals to cardiology, dermatology, and radiography with the receptionist, but nothing rouses my immediate concern. Quirk appears to be devoid of complications."_

 _"See? Told you you'd be okay. Just another bit of your quirk coming in," Daddy pats her shoulder. Funny, she doesn't feel okay. "You did great."_

 _Did she really?_

 _"That she did," the old man echoes. "All these quirks flying around nowadays. Ninety percent for children under six, was it?"_

 _Daddy shrugs. "Something like that. Eighty percent of the entire population in a decade or so if the projection holds. Did I tell you I intern here? Pathology. Kinsei's lab. You?"_

 _The doctor doesn't answer, gaze locked on his tablet, tapping on. Daddy shifts in his seat._

 _"Great things, these kids are gonna do," the older man mutters, tone so soft she has to strain to hear. "Great things."_

 _Daddy sighs, shaking his head. "You're telling me..."_

* * *

She blinked.

"Damn it," the villain's voice crept across her consciousness in slow motion. Cold fingers twitched against her skin, yet no sting came...

* * *

 _She's drumming her finger against the countertop. It clings to the surface with each tap as if coated in honey. Granite. The kind daddy said would look perfect with walls of their kitchen. It doesn't, and she doubts she'll ever get used to it either. Her free hand pinches a card of laminate plastic, thumbing it up and down:_

 **Asui, Tsuyu- MRN# 0124-08-1293 DOB: 2/10/2102**

 **Type** **: Mutant**

 **LabScan ID : x09Zs4001**

 **Specifications:** **ophoid tricuspid atresia (benign); topical sensitivity- DMSO, sodium lauryl sulfate, hydrogen peroxide**

 **Known Allergies** **: N/A**

 _Mutant. Her gaze lingers on that word._

 _"Don't leave it at home again. You need it on you at all times," Mommy says. Her back's turned, slicing beef by the stove. "Just like daddy said, remember? Doctors need to know how to fix you if you get hurt."_

 _As if she wasn't already._

 _She presses the card against the table. Atop the stove, the sauce hits a boil, pot purring in kind. She inhales and grimaces. Sukiyaki. She loves sukiyaki, and mommy knows it. This isn't the first time this has happened, and she grinds her teeth at the thought. Happens too often. Too soon. If everything goes as planned, Mommy will break out the jelly for dessert just like she always does. Osaka, Toyko, Brussels, New York... does it even matter anymore?_

 _Mommy sets the knife down with a clack. "How's school?"_

 _School. Her body tenses at the word._

 _She presses her head flat against the table, folding her arms around her face and hiding behind her hair. The cafeteria, the laughs, the tears._

 _"It's ok."_

 _"Hmm," mommy hums, the shuffle of her slippers against the wood paneling signaling her approach. "Just ok?"_

 _She feels mommy's hand fold around her shoulder and stiffens._

 _"Daddy told me about what happened."_

 _She squirms, twisting her head away._

 _The adjacent chair creaks. "Honey."_

 _"Hate it..."_

 _"Honey, look at me."_

 _"I hate it," she says, loudly this time. "I hate my quirk."_

 _The words feel good. Mommy's hands pry at her arms with renewed forcefulness. Why doesn't she get it?_

 _"Tsuyu."_

 _She squirms, jerking at the elbow, but Mommy's grip holds fast._

 _"Tsuyu, look at me."_

 _She looks away, rubbing her face with her forearm. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"_

 _"Because you're trying to cover up something which shouldn't be hidden," Mommy says. "If something's on your mind, you're better off just saying it. Saves us all a wealth of hurt."_

 _Her hands pull her close: large, warm, stupid._

 _"Why do I have to be so different?"_

 _"We're all different," mommy says. "The world wouldn't work right if we weren't."_

 _"Not like that," she says, jerking away. "Sakiri says—"_

 _"Is that a scrape on your elbow?"_

 _"No! Sakiri says—"_

 _"Never mind what Sakiri says. Now let's get a bandage on that and—"_

 _"Look at me!" Mommy's arms leave her with a snap of her new legs, and she's on the ceiling with a thump. The hanging lamps rattle, the plaster flakes, and the card falls, clattering against the floor tiles as her hands cling to the new surface._

 _Mommy exhales and rises to her feet._

 _"I am, Tsuyu."_

 _She's standing beneath her. Her hands are splayed, ready for any fall. Her face is expressionless, mouth wide and crooked as always. Just like..._

 _Her hands press tight against the ceiling as she looks away._

 _"Tsuyu, you know it's not safe to hang upside-down," mommy says. The pot's purr escalates to a hiss. "Please..."_

 _Hands tense, then relax slowly. Eyes closed, she falls, and mommy catches. Her vision blurs as she meets mommy's gaze._

 _"My class," she looks away, "they all hate me."_

 _Mommy croaks a low thrum and pulls her close. Her mouth is sealed and flat, eyes up and distant. Back and forth she sways, rocking her. Slowly. Gently._

 _"Hate's a strong word," she finally says. "That's..." her voice trails off beneath the distant whine of a street-side siren, "we can talk about it later."_

 _"It's always later for you," she says, burrowing her face further into mommy's sweater. The air smells of mirin, crisp garlic, and burnt soy. The pot's whine peaks, deepens, and finally peters. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"_

 _She feels a hand cup her cheek, guiding her face upward. It's warm and soft, slightly sticky at the fingertips. Just like hers. Slowly, mommy's thumb sweeps away the moisture with practiced precision: two sweeps over the top lid chased by a smooth arc across the bottom. Only when all is dry does she speak:_

 _"Close your eyes, little one," she says, "I want to show you something."_

 _She does._

 _Mommy croaks, and she feels familiar warmth enclose her fingers, spreading as if drunk on hot tea. It builds, coalescing around her pinky. The trill and fade of another heart._

 _"What do you feel?"_

 _"You're pinky-promising." Her lids wrinkle with thought. "I feel your heart."_

 _Mommy croaks a laugh. "Very good. Now, what you feel if daddy did this?"_

 _She squirms, croaking in kind. "His hands would be bigger! Colder too."_

 _"But you'd feel his heart, right?"_

 _" I... think so?" Her mouth puckers. "He's got a heart, too, right?"_

 _Another laugh._

 _"I'd certainly hope so," she says. "Now"— she cups both of Tsuyu's cheeks and taps her forehead to hers. Her breath is cool and smells of jasmine. Calming– "if you were to do the same with any of your classmates, what would change?"_

 _The croak dies in her throat, caught in a mess of tongue she's suddenly aware of— that thing they called worm. She looks down at her hand. Fingers curl into her palm, the stickiness as jarring as it is alien._

 _"Everything."_

 _"Everything?" mommy says with a croak. "They've all got hearts, don't they?"_

 _"Nuh-uh," she's shaking her head. "They're like the bad guys on TV." She punches the air to demonstrate. "Heartless."_

 _"Heartless?" Mommy's laughing again. "I don't think that's what that word means."_

 _"You'd be surprised."_

 _"Everyone's got a heart, Tsu."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Then take mommy's word for it, then"— she feels mommy's hands on hers, pressing the card back into her hands— "everyone's got a heart. Sometimes they just don't act like it. They forget. Kids your age, well, they can be like that as quirks pop up."_

 _She recoils._

 _"B-but that's not fair," she protests."I didn't forget!"_

 _"That's why it's your job to remind them."_

 _She looks down at her hands splayed across her lap and the card nestled in their grip. Her fingers curl inward slowly around the plastic. Mutant..._

 _"Remind them?"_

 _"Tsuyu," mommy's hands cup hers, pulling the card from her fingers and placing it atop the counter. Uninhibited, her grip returns to her daughter's, guiding her hands upward once again, toward the pulse in her chest. "Your hands will do more things than you can even imagine. Great things. Beyond what even daddy or I can think of."_

 _Great things? She looks away. She'd rather settle for normal, frankly..._

 _"My hands really aren't great."_

 _"Sticking to walls is pretty cool, I think," Mommy says, croaking softly. "And even if you couldn't, that's not the point. It's really not about your hands anyway, but the heart which guides them," – she vaults her daughter's chin to eye level with the curve of her finger –"the mind which informs them."_

 _She blinks and tries to look down, but mommy's not finished. Far from it._

 _"Promise me when the time comes, you'll use them to see in others what even they can't in themselves?"_

 _Mommy's touch leaves her chin, and she looks down. "That makes no sense, mommy."_

 _"You'd be surprised," mommy says with a croak, rising from her seat. "These sort of things usually don't until they're needed."_

* * *

A shiver and she was back, but not free. As if she ever was.

The villain's hand was a prison, fingers stiff and grey like jail bars. Through the gaps she saw the red. Everywhere. Burning in his eyes, sheeting down his forehead, pulsing from what little skin remained on his face. One gag and it all quivered, each breath a struggle to maintain eye contact even as the massive black hand clutching his scalp pressed relentlessly downward.

 _Sensei._

"You really _are_ cool," a cold chuckle pricked her senses, "Eraserhead."

As if on cue, the mutant yanked her savior's head skyward, ready to slam it back into the bloody divot where it belonged. A faint snap and sensei's head plummeted.

She barely had time to squeeze her eyes shut before the monster's shriek echoed across the dome, followed by the sickening crunch of bones on stone.

 _Game over._

* * *

 _With the turn of the lip and flick of a pigtail, the little girl plops down onto the concrete._

 _Knees pull into her chest, followed by her hands, and finally her head. Eyes – large, sad, anuran –gaze out across the patchwork of rooftops checkering the cityscape, punctuated by the occasional spout or spire. Cars scuttle about the streets below like beetles, their hums blending with the slow thump of the rooftop turbine behind them. Slowly the sun dips, red with twilight._

 _"It's nice up here," she finally says._

 _"Mm," Tsuyu nods, taking a seat next to her. "I found this spot when I was your age. You can see everything from here: the city park, the silver district, even the river Kobi."_

 _"Yes, the water sparkles in light," the little one says. She traces a finger across the blue slivers. "Two branches— one slow and crooked, the other straight and fast. Just like what we learned in..." her hand falls limp. "Forget it."_

 _Tsuyu nods, noting the slight drop in the little one's voice, the taper at the lip. She's more expressive than her or her brother: the most expressive of the bunch, for that matter. Dad's genes hard at work, no doubt._

 _"I found this place on the way back from there, you know," she says, pushing the aside from her mind. "It's a great hiding spot whenever things get bit much"_

 _"I'm fine." The little one says, gaze fixed on the horizon._

 _"You know I know that's not true."_

 _The little one stiffens, creating distance with a shuffle._

 _"I want to help," she says, hopefulness masked by monotone. Fingers tighten against her knees, giving way to twiddling as the silence lengthens. "Satsuki, please."_

 _The distant blare of a siren is all she gets. She answers with one sigh, slow and measured._

 _"I never showed Samidare this place, you know."_

 _Like a switch, Satsuki's head flips up, eyes wide and trained on her. "You didn't? Really?"_

 _"I couldn't even if I wanted to," she says. She raises a hand and points to her fingertips. "Can't climb walls like us, remember?"_

 _"Yeah," Satsuki says with a croak, looking at her hands. "Wait, this isn't allowed, is it, sis? The quirk laws. Daddy says—"_

 _"That's why it's our little secret."_

 _"Our..? Sis, the police."_

 _"The police has its hands full dealing with villains. They aren't going to arrest two kids trying to watch a sunset, and even if they do, there's no way to prove we climbed up here. High schoolers do it all the time," she says, leaning back and straightening her legs. The concrete is warm against the cool of her skin. "We can leave via the staircase if you're uncomfortable."_

 _"No!" Satsuki squeaks, tapping her fingers together. "Uh—I mean, it's fine. We can stay a little longer. But only if you want to!"_

 _"I brought you here, remember?" she says, lying on her back. "We can stay as long as you'd like."_

 _"Dinner," the little one says, lying down in kind. "Daddy's at the hospital, and mommy—"_

 _"I made an extra batch of noodles and dashi yesterday, and Dad left some chicken for us to warm up," says, closing her eyes. "Samidare's got basketball till six. We've got time."_

 _The low growl of a passing jet fuzzes over the pulse of the city, once again giving way to the rhythmic thrum of turbine's turn –relaxing, hypnotic even. Like ocean waves._

 _"Hey, Tsu?"_

 _"Mm?"_

 _"We're friends, right?"_

 _"You're my sister, Satsuki."_

 _"I know, I know. It's just... well, you know."_

 _She sits up to find her sister cross-legged, tapping her fingers together. Another sigh. "Satsuki, why do you think I brought you up here?"_

 _"Because I can stick to walls!" the little one cheeps, raising her hands. "That's why you never brought Samidare."_

 _"Well yes," she says, tapping her lip. "That's part of it."_

 _"I can do something he can't!"_

 _"Well yes, but that's really not all that nice," she begins, but Satsuki's already singing:_

 _"He can't climb up waaaalls. He can't climb up waaaalls..."_

 _"Sis," she cups her sister's shoulders. "Samidare was not the only mutant type in his class when quirks came in."_

 _The screech of tires rings out from the traffic below. Satsuki looks away._

 _"I got Mirai-sensei's email," she continues. A jerk shakes her grip. "I'm only trying to help."_

 _"That all you ever want to do, sis," the little one says, pulling her arm away as she herself did so many years ago. "Help this, help that. Just like you did with that boy down by the river. Sometimes it's just so..." she balls her shaking hands into fists and wrinkles her mouth. "It's just so... ugh!"_

 _"You don't mean that," she says. "He would have drowned."_

 _"I'm not drowning, Tsu."_

 _"I'm not so sure," she says, pulling her sister close despite the latter's best efforts. "You're definitely hurting. I can see it."_

 _"Let go," the little one says with a jerk of her elbow, head buried in between her knees. "You don't understand."_

 _"Maybe not," she says, eyes on her hand. She feels her fingertips, how they cling to the fabric of her sister's shirt. Her gaze drops and is lost in the concrete. "Still, I'd bet I understand more than you think."_

 _The turbine thrums onward. The sun's flushed now, dipping below the rooftops. Shadows lengthen._

 _"Sometimes you can't help but feel out of place, Satsuki," she finally says once the pause gets too awkward. "That's why I come here."_

 _The little one cocks her head. "So you can feel even more alone? Seems kinda weird."_

 _She shrugs._

 _"I never thought of it that way, but it's definitely not weird." One finger flicks toward the horizon. "When I look out across the rooftops, I see the just how large this world is, and remember that being small sometimes isn't so bad. In a place this big, there's got to be a place of all of us."_

 _A cool breeze curls its way over the city, tousling their hair, ruffling their clothing._

 _"A place for all of us," Satsuki echoes as it passes, rolling onto her back. She raises her hand and splays it, tracing lines of shadow across her face. "What's your place, sis?"_

 _Her place..._

 _"I..." she begins, "I don't know yet, only that it's out there, and search just might be more fun than the find," she lies back, eyes on the darkening sky, "that's what makes all this worthwhile. What makes it all worth fighting for."_

 _Satsuki sits up, eyes gleaming in the light of the fading sun. "Doesn't sound too bad."_

 _"No,"—she would have smiled were she able—"not at all." She sits up, facing the little one once more. "Promise me you'll speak up if something weighs on your mind from now on? It's not healthy to keep stuff like that to yourself."_

 _Satsuki drums her lip, a slight swish to her chin as her eyes fold to thoughtful slits._

 _"I'll try," she finally says as her face relaxes. "Just like you, sis!"_

 _"Good girl."_

 _She lies back, hands clasped behind her head, and looses a contented croak. Eyes close once more. It's been a long couple of months, lengthened by hour upon hour of proxy parenting. Still, to think she'd never get the hang of it..._

 _"Hey sis?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"We're friends, right?"_

 _The sun dips below the skyline, and the red sky slowly asphyxiates to purple. Shadows expand, touch, and bleed into each other._

 _"I know I asked earlier, but you answer was confusing and I, well—"she cants her head forward, gaze fixed on restless fingers. "I was just wondering."_

 _More croaks. She's laughing that weird, froggy laugh she usually hates so much. It feels good now, and the little one's words fade with each heave of her chest._

 _"Satsuki," she says, curling her pinky around her sister's, feeling its pulse. "Close your eyes. I want to show you something..."_

* * *

She blinked, suddenly aware of the blur in her vision, the moisture dusting her cheeks.

Was it really going to end like this?

* * *

" _What?_ "

 _The snake girl stiffens, forked tongue frozen mid hiss. Her eyes— amber, reptilian, framed by scales—burn._

 _"What did you just say, frog?"_

 _"Friends," she repeats, finger pressed tight against her lip, tugging on her scarf ever so slightly. "You've been following me around for most of the semester so I, uh, figured—"_

 _"Dumbass!" Habuko interrupts, jaws agape. Interesting. Despite her exterior, she's still got human teeth." I'm a treacherous, wily contrarian! Friends? With me? As if! Go find friends somewhere else, frog. The nerve, calling me a friend. A friend. Friend..."_

 _The flow of words peter to a trickle as tears bud along the scales of the girl's lower lids. Familiar tears. Tears she's long since spent. Her hand leaves her lip, whatever tension it held gone. Poor girl. If only—_

 _"Gero!"_

 _Scales scrape against her neck as arms close around her, warm and undeniably human. She stiffens. The poor girl's crying now._

 _"Is it okay if I call you Tsuyu?!" she manages between sobs._

 _A warmth grows in her chest, building with each pat on the snake girl's back. A stray leaf tumbles through the dry autumn air. Her eyes follow, chased by a crisp bout of inhalation, and the stiffness crumbles._

 _"Sure," she says. "Call me Tsuyu."_

 _Always an awkward girl, that one was..._

* * *

No. It couldn't end here. Not now. Not—

" LET—"

Beneath death's grip, wet eyes widened. _Midoriya?_

"—GO OF _HEEER_!"

An angry bang ripped across the pool, knocking her airborne. Like a passing nightmare, she felt the villain's cold touch leave her, replaced by the blunt throb of her elbows connecting with the poolside tiles. An angry cloud of dust and debris obscured her vision, and she saw no more.

...

Or she would have, except—

"Noumu," the hand man's hiss curled its way through the haze.

With a crack, another blast tore through the air, destroying what balance she had regained. The dome spun, and down she fell. Above, debris gave way to shadow, and she saw it. The mutant reared, looming tall above the dust like a mountain in the wind. It cleared the air with one sweep of its arms, and there he was— shoulders hunched and trembling, barely tall enough to reach the monster's waist.

 _Midoriya!_

She scrabbled to a crouch, eyes wide at the scene curling out from beyond the dusty veil. The boy was tense, legs bent and dripping. His arm was rigid, fist planted smack in the middle of mutant's abdomen, aim true as it was ineffective. From his crouch by the pool, the hand villain shook his head.

"Cute punch," he said, trailing his fingers through the water. "Called that attack a smash, right? You a fan of All Might's or something?"

A snap of the hand chased by a surprised squeak.

The mutant had grabbed the boy's arm with one giant hand, grip tightening even as he squirmed. Hand villain rose to his feet with a sigh. He surveyed the struggling pair for a moment, as if expecting something to happen. The seconds dragged onward, the slow patter of water trickling from the villain's hand keeping time. _Drip... drip... drip..._

 _No._

Too long. The villain's stare began wandering, whatever interest his eyes once bore fading with each useless jerk of Midoriya's limbs.

"Eh, whatever kid," he said, shaking the remaining water from his hand. "Good spirit, I'll give you that."

He nodded to the mutant.

 _No!_

Out shot her tongue, curling its way around her friend's waist and pulling taut. She yanked twice but the boy held fast. That blasted monster's grip!

Crap. The mutant wouldn't have any of this. With a groan, it looked up from the boy, catching her in its gaze. Horrifying: its dead eyes, beaked jaws, fold upon glistening fold of exposed brain... she couldn't help but look away. Anything to—

"Forgot about you, didn't I?"

Big mistake. One turn of the head was all the lead villain needed to get a good grip on her face.

"Always forgetting the weak ones, aren't I, father?" he said, fingers outstretched, "my mistake, yeah. Won't do that again..."

A low sigh and his hand snapped forward, enveloping her face. No time to dodge, being tethered to Midoriya and all. Besides, he was too close and she was too slow, too weak. _Weak._ Those words burned as much as his impending touch. What a waste. Ensnared again, only help would not come this time. Luck had finally run dry, it seemed.

 _Game over._

 ** _BANG!_**

The ground shook from yet another gunshot crackle. Midoriya again? The thought brushed at her mind even as the villain's fingers curled inward with a twitch— mere millimeters from her skin. His head turned, chin cocked up toward the entrance landing. With a hesitant blink, her gaze followed.

Couldn't be Midoriya. Too distant, and in the completely wrong direction to boot . Hand man would be looking the other way if it were anyway. But if not him, then who? Nobody in the class had attacks which made such sounds. Almost no one in the school either, for that matter. No one bar—

Her tongue snapped back into her mouth.

The column of smoke had parted. The entryway doors were open, hanging off-kilter on ruined hinges. Light poured in from outside, illuminating the threshold and framing a hulking figure at its center.

 _It was him._

She could barely see from that distance, but she could feel it: the crackle of air with each mighty stride, the splintering of stone with each foot strike. A blur, he cleared the landing and blitzed down the stairs before she could do so much as blink.

 _He had come._

Though her eyes struggled to follow, they were nonetheless awed: batch upon batch of villains slugged airborne and unconscious by a hurricane of blows, the mere wind kicked up from their wake more than sufficient to dispatch any thug foolish enough block his path. A puff of air and the black beast staggered backward. Black arms were emptied, Midoriya and sensei nowhere to be seen.

"Aizawa, my friend. Forgive me," his voice rumbled across the dome, devoid of its usual magnanimity. A storm was brewing, his words but opening thunderclaps for what was to come.

 _He had come._

Another crack, a sudden push around her midsection, and _ptoom!_ She was in the airborne, the world a blur. Another second and her feet once again hit pavement. She looked around, glancing from the bloodied Aizawa at her feet to a similarly bewildered Midoriya and Mineta by her sides. They were on the other end of the plaza— far from the hand man and his elites, safe at last.

"I knew something was up when I couldn't contact Thirteen from the school," the thunder rumbled again as its owner rose, a mountain in his own right, placing himself between the villains and her companions. "And when I saw young Iida alone by the road, the shiver in his breath, the fear hollowing his cheeks..."

Knuckles creaked and popped as fingers ground to fists. Muscles locked into formation, shirt fabric groaning in kind.

"And then I saw the students and how hard they fought, fighting for their lives long before their time, and against filth who have no business going after children no less," his fists quivered. "Aizawa and Thirteen giving their all, even as you broke them..."

He took a step forward, tiles grinding underfoot. His eyes were hooded, the smile absent from his face. Such creases—once heralds of relief and triumph— instead twisted downward in alien, almost unnatural dimensions— conscripted for a very different purpose. She barely recognized him, and it was probably better that way. Such was the face every villain feared, the mask he wore for the any who dared harm the world he protected. All Might was here, and he had a job to do.

 _He had come._

"Still, none of that matters anymore," the hero continued. "Everything will be ok"—he tore his necktie from his collar and tossed it onto the bloodstained tiles— "Yes, everything will be fine, for I have come."

A quiver racked hand man's form. Be it from fear or excitement, she couldn't tell. The lines around his eyes deepened, knuckles whitening as his fingers curved into tight hooks.

"Oh? Look who decided to show up right as we were prepping for a soft reset, " his voice ran slick across the pause, "seems we got ourselves a continue, Kurogiri."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading thus far and repeated apologies on the massive delay. Writing this chapter was quite difficult given how much detail I wanted to give Tsuyu and her backstory. Hopefully the final product did the time justice without being _too_ ham-fisted. Thoughts and feedback are welcome as always. I really do try to engage with the readers, and definitely credit such conversations with improving the overall quality.

Here's to a quicker next chapter!

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

-Nucleophile

 _Final Aside_ : a couple shout-outs to those reviewers I couldn't reach via PM:

 **Deer King** \- Ranidophobia? How curious! Consider me glad that it didn't get in the way of you reading this story. As for the romance part, my lips are sealed ;)

 **Guesst (lol)** \- No problem! Source material is always my bible when it comes to writing these kind of stories. Hopefully the quality continues to deliver!


	11. 11: Best-Laid Plans

**XI. Best-Laid Plans**

* * *

He had come.

The facility wasn't any less ruined, the villains remained standing, and their situation remained undeniably dire. Nevertheless, they now had distance. Aizawa-sensei remained motionless on the ground, facedown and leaking red from centimeter upon centimeter of exposed skin (lack thereof, really…). Still, he was alive; the shuddering rise and fall of his chest evidence enough. Alive! That had to count for something, right? Above, the sun seemed to shine through the dome just a hair brighter, the air just a hair less dismal.

After all, he had come.

Her face was cold, traces of the hand villain's touch lingering across the contours of her skin like unwarranted kisses— locally chilling, globally unsettling, fading far too slowly. At least the worst was behind them, or was it? Hand man and his misty attendant seemed unruffled and the mutant, was that a grin set about its beak? Their scheme had hatched, and he had come. They had their symbol. He was number one, true, but this was still their plan. No, everyone had a plan. It had been that way for years. He was number one for a reason, right?

He had come and it would be enough. It had to be.

"You three," the hero's rumble shook Tsuyu from her reverie. All Might stood tall before them, back turned. He swung a thumb over his shoulder, "head for the entrance along with Aizawa. He's unconscious, I'm afraid."

"R-right," Midoriya said.

The boy was on his knees, already set about easing the man's head (what was left of it, at least) onto the crook of his shoulder. Broken arms draped over the boy's front, held together at the wrists by his uninjured hand.

"His feet, Mineta," he said, grunting as the smaller boy heaved the man's ankles onto his shoulders. The two nodded to each other, ready to rise. "On my count. Three, two—"

"Careful with the neck, my lad!" The hero steadied sensei's head with a firm hand. "Try to keep it level if you can. The less shaking, the better."

Midoriya obeyed.

All Might nodded at the boy's newfound poise and turned away, fists raised and ready. Beyond the safety of his frame, the trio loomed— the hand villain, the mist man, the mutant: titans amongst dwarves. Each advanced undeterred, to which All Might seemed only too eager to answer. Two steps and the hero bent low, back arched like a sprinter's.

"Shall we?" Mineta nodded toward the exit landing, eyeing the shrinking stretch of tile separating them and the villains. He readjusted his grip on around his teacher's ankles. "We'd better get Aizawa-sensei out of here as quickly as poss— _agh_!"

Aizawa's body gave a sudden jerk, setting small knees aquiver.

"All Might, wait!" Midoriya had shot upright with his free arm outstretched.

The hero paused, rising from his crouch. A backward glance, slow and deliberate. "My lad?"

"The big one. The one with the exposed brain!" The boy's eyes gleamed, lip trembling. "It's not, uh, it's not..." his eyes flickered toward her and Mineta. His injured hand balled. "My punches! Yeah! My punches did nothing. P-please! I don't think—"

"Midoriya," the hero rose to his full height, throwing up two fingers alongside a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine."

And with that:

 _BTOOM!_

The ground shuddered beneath the crackling tiles, the very air torn apart as All Might exploded forward into a full sprint. He was already on the other side of the plaza before the dust showed any signs of clearing.

Mineta groaned.

"If that's not a cue, I don't know what is." His knees shook, scrunched beneath the weight of sensei's legs. "Get busy carrying or get busy dying, I guess," he attempted a step forward and failed, "uh, a little help here, Midoriya?"

By the fountain's far side, All Might was a blur. Both arms were folded across his chest to form a stiff "X." Beyond him, the trio reorganized. Hand and mist man slunk backward while the black mutant barreled forward with a sprint of its own, its beak spitting shriek after grating shriek.

"Midoriya?"Mineta repeated.

A great shout chased by and even larger bang rocked the complex. Once again, a great wind kicked up, tousling their hair and shrouding the area in powdered concrete. Midoriya's bottom lip twitched.

"He's fine," she said, patting her friend's shoulder. "He's number one for a reason, no?"

"Amen!" Mineta groaned from beneath the sensei's drooping ankles. "Amen, with a side of fries and titties! Now, can we please get a move on before sensei bleeds out?"

 _BOOM! PTANG!_

 _"_ Uh, guys? _"_

The dust had cleared, giving way to the windstorm. Twin streaks of black and gold blitzed across the fountain, razing it to a spray of gravel. So fast, her eyes could barely follow. So this is what it meant to be a pro, then.

" _Midoriya!_ "Mineta flailed beneath sensei's ankles.

"I'm going!" The taller boy said with a jump, tearing his eyes away from the scene. "I'm going."

" _Finally!_ "

So they advanced, Aizawa in tow: one step forward, one look behind, one tap on her lip for good measure. What else could she do? Her hands were empty. Even Mineta had sensei's ankles. Those bloody ankles…

One extra tap for _extra_ good measure.

Behind her, the brawl continued unabated. Time and time again, All Might rained down blows and still the mutant remained standing, supersonic fists the size of fire hydrants bouncing off its black hide as if they were ping pong balls. With each failure, the dim figure of the hand villain rattled, almost glowing with infantile glee.

 _No use, no use!_ He seemed to mock as All Might's clothes, hair, and breathing grew increasingly ragged.

Still, the hero smiled, loosing a laugh – triumphant as it was defiant— as the mutant lunged forward in a mess of crooked limbs.

One blink and he was behind it, whipping around the creature's frame and locking it in a bear hug. Once more, the ground caved and the two were airborne – the mutant a flailing tangle of limbs, the hero stiff, poised, and motionless. The two flipped, corkscrewing downward, and—

 _BTOOOM!_

A pillar of powdered tile geysered skyward, scattering the light with a spray of shadowed sandstone.

"Maybe we're all just over-thinking this," she said, staring up at the dissipating column. She tapped her lip once again. "Definitely overthinking. With strength as staggering as his, I doubt we've got any reason to worry."

"Just getting that now, eh?" Mineta said, cupping his hand around his mouth as he shifted beneath sensei's ankles. "Goooo All Might!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Aim for the _croootch!_ "

The lack of self-awareness on that one sometimes...

She turned her gaze up toward the entrance landing, head still shaking. 50 meters at most, but given how long it was taking them—

"Tsuyu," Midoriya grabbed her shoulder with a jerk.

She turned, "Midoriya?"

His hand shook, eyes half-obscured by still-dripping hair. He nodded to the limp form dangling over his front. "Take him off."

She tapped her cheek.

"Uh sure, but —"

"I need him off my shoulders!" the boy jerked his body parallel to hers, and she felt something wet and heavy plop onto her back with a shove.

"Midoriya, what are you—?" her gaze met his, and she saw the spark in his eyes: burning just as brightly as it did when he hurled himself from the yacht, on the big screen as Bakugou rushed him down in an nitrous blaze, from atop the softball pit with sensei's eyes against him.

"Only I know," his voice trembled, and only then did she see the tears tracing furrows the dust on his cheeks. "So much left unfinished," he shut his eyes, whirling. "Only I know!"

"Wait!"

Her hand snapped upward, but the boy had already rushed past, sprinting headlong toward the other side of the plaza. She blinked, watching him through the gaps in her fingers. His arms pumped back and forth the same vigor they had on that fateful evening: back when the fading sun slashed shadow across stone, taking secrets with them.

 _"I obtained this quirk from someone else."_

She shook her head.

 _Someone else_...

Fingers drooped and curled inward. The boy was almost out of eyeshot, his outline fading into the dust beyond. The weight on her shoulders seemed to grow, and her grip around sensei's dangling wrists tightened.

To know so much yet understand so little. Why? Why did she...

"Uh, Tsu?"

Her knees straightened with a snap, prompting Sensei's head to shift and press down against the crook of her neck. A warm wetness crept across her chest and shoulder— flowing down, down, down— not unlike the snaking twist in her gut as Midoriya disappeared from sight.

" _Tsuyu_!"

The crack of Mineta's voice snapped her from her reverie.

"Gero?" She cocked her head over her shoulder, careful to keep sensei's head and neck aligned as she did.

"W-w-wuh," the kid's lips flapped, eyes bubbling over like a fool all over again. He poked a tiny finger toward the exhibits and steadied his breath. "We got c-c-company!"

Her gaze flicked across both peripheries. Grape juice was right— several figures peeled off from the exhibits and now bore down upon them in hot pursuit. She whirled back toward the entrance landing. Hands flew to sensei's wrists, every muscle in her legs tensed as if on a trigger.

"Run!" she said.

" _You're telling me?!_ "

Off they ran, shuffling across the stretch of ruined tile as fast as either could manage— her strides bowed and awkward from a lifetime of hopping, his tiny legs flicking back and forth like a corgi's. Sensei's form shook limply from its perch atop their shoulders, throwing off flecks of blood with every jounce and jostle. Up ahead, the staircase loomed.

30 meters... 20 meters... 10 meters...

It was so close now. She could see the tufted crimp where velvet folded over step, the wet clumps of dirt smeared across the skin of several villains sprawled facedown and unconscious across the foot of the stairs, the pale light streaming in through unseen doors.

"Tsuyu!"

"Will you relax alr— _Gero_!"

Aizawa's body hit the tiles with a wet thud as she ducked. The stone was cool against her fingertips, the light above dimmed by shadows bar the glint in the corner of her vision. A rush of air, the flash of steel…

With a snap, her hand shot out and yanked a certain purple cape backward.

 _Ting!_

A blade had buried itself in the stone mere centimeters from the unfortunate stretch of tile Mineta's crotch occupied. The little one stared dumbly at the weapon stuck between his legs, stare climbing its length till it came to the arm it was attached to.

"Agh, c'mon," the lunk at the other end moaned, struggling to retrieve the weapon. "Hands for blades, blades for hands. Fucking quir— _agh_!"

Words splintered to silence as her heel caved into the side of the thug's forehead, sending him spinning. Mineta blinked, jaw slack and salivating.

"Holy shit."

The duo's vision dimmed once again. The light from the dome above blocked this time by a spindly shape clambering over its fallen comrade. A high shriek split her eardrums and a wind tousled her hair, chased by the flutter of wings, a grey blur, and –

" _Holy shit!_ "

The grey blew past her shoulder, smacking headlong into her smaller companion. The force of the impact drove the him backward and onto the tiles. Mineta was in a full flinch, eyes crinkled shut, shoulders raised, arms outstretched with an orb in each hand. With a muffled caw, and harpy-like villain shuddered, face obscured by the sticky mass. Another shriek, and the bird girl flittered backward with a flap of her grey wings, dragging the poor boy with her. Scaled legs flicked forward like switchblades, the glint of her talons arcing up toward the boy's exposed stomach and—

"Gero!"

Tsuyu's tongue catapulted around both scaled ankles and pulled them back. The harpy shrieked, redoubling the force of its wingbeats. It shook its head back and forth, trying to shake the purple growths from its face (to say nothing of the crying lecher clinging to the them). Three beats of its wings and Tsuyu's tongue pulled taut. Her fingers and toes clenched against the vibrating floor, their adhesive abilities also stretched to the limit. That villain could pull her tongue off if she wasn't careful. From the chaos, Mineta screamed.

"Agh! _Oh fukfukfukfuk,_ " tears flew from his face in a salty wake.

Tsuyu's fingertips shuddered, hairline cracks spiderwebbing out from their point of contact with the tile. Too much… she couldn't—

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DIE HERE I'LL— _AGH_!" his grip gave way, boomeranging him right into his assailant's right wing. A disjointed shriek, and like a broken helicopter, the two careened into the ground in a fluttering heap. There was a wet thump, and Tsuyu felt the villain's ankles go slack

"Little one!"

"I'm fine," the boy said, stumbling from the body flopping around beneath him (face tethered to the floor thanks to a certain pair of particularly sticky balls). He brushed the rubble from his clothes and began picking at the bits of rubble and feather plastered across his front. "She must've broke my fall. No really, I'm..." he blinked at the mess of flailing limbs behind him. "Holy shit _."_

"You really like to that phrase, don't you?" she said, half-running, half-hopping over to Aizawa's body. "We need to get sensei out of here before any more of them decide to— _Gero!"_

Her stomach erupted upward, knocking the tongue out her mouth like a broken slinky. Beyond the pall of pain the facility spun, up and down and up and down until—

 _WHAP!_

Her face smacked into the floor tiles, body following in a painful heap of limb and tongue.

"Tsuyu!"

Mineta's voice shot through the fog. One hesitant hand on her head, another on the ground as she rose to shakily to her knees and—

"'Member me, lass?" chimed a briney voice.

 _WHACK!_

Back to the tiles. Something hard to the cheek, likely a backhand if she had to guess. Each individual knuckle tore against her skin like sandpaper, setting nerves she didn't even know she had ablaze.

"I 'member you, see?"

 _CRACK!_

Her tongue tasted blood and sandstone. She scrambled to all fours, palms ablaze, squinting upward. Dripping bangs obscured much of her already blurred vision, but there was no mistaking the grey shape which loomed over her.

An eerily familiar shark villain grinned back.

"Hoped I'd be seein' you again," he said, tearing at one of the several remaining purple orbs from its shoulder with a shudder. With a grunt, orb came free, stained red and flaked with bits of grey skin.

"Annoying little quirk, this one," he said, tossing it aside.

The orb landed on the ground with a splat, glistening in the skylight like a melting sherbet ball. Tsuyu's eyes widened, tracing their way past the orb and toward the villain's feet.

Her throat knotted.

Mineta was on the ground— bleeding, trembling, pinned at the temple by the villain's foot. Five webbed toes flexed and curled around his face, and the boy whimpered. Sharkfin grinned.

"Probably ain't good fer eating, see," he said, kicking the boy aside with rough sweep of his heel. Tsuyu winced; the boy wasn't moving. "You, on deh' other hand…" his teeth gleamed hungrily.

No thanks.

Bent legs exploded out from beneath her, sending her ten meters back before her attacker could do so much as lick his lips.

" _Gero_ ," the impact was more jarring than expected, jolting open several wounds. She winced, but remained steady on her ankles. Nothing broken, at least.

 _Good,_ she brushed the hair out her face and crouched low. _A broken bone would be game-ending._

 _Raawgh!_

The villain bore down on her with a yawning maw. Her gaze steeled, fingers flexed against the stone.

 _Wait,_ the corners of her mouth twitched as the villain approached. _Wait..._

The villain was airborne, bearing down on her.

 _Now!_

A crack of her legs and the villain's shadow flicked on by, its owner passing harmlessly over her and burying its face in the stretch of ground she had occupied less than a second earlier.

 _Don't focus on him,_ she thought, shuddering at low crunch of cracking stone popping behind her.

 _Others to save…_

Mineta's limp form lay at her knees, and she he reached out.

"Get up!" she said, yanking at her classmate's cape. The boy groaned, but remained motionless.

She looked back and her already racing-heart rate skyrocketed. The shark villain had pulled its jaws from the tiles, a jagged hunk of stone still in its mouth.

 _Ignore him! Others to save…_

It rounded on them, yellow eyes gleaming in the dust-addled light. The corners of its jaws flexed, and with a crack, the crumbling remains trailed from its jaws. The villain roared, and charged again.

 _Others to save!_

She punched the boy's shoulder. " _Little one!"_

A shadow enveloped the duo, and she whirled to face the approaching threat. Her heart hammered at her temples as her arms bent reflexively over her head. Sharkfin spread his arms wide and kept his gaze low as he approached. There was no running this time. Out shot her tongue, winding back like a bullwhip. Calves cocked to her thighs, primed and ready for—

 _ARRAGGH!_

A sound akin to a snapping pretzel cracked across the air, and Tsuyu could do little more than blink dumbly as villain's jaw collapsed inward. Head and neck followed suit—a comet's tail of flesh and bone gone limp careening into the ground at the behest of a certain pair of pink legs.

" _Heeeeeyyy_!"

…Wait, pink?

"Get—"

Yup, definitely pink. There was no mistaking the color of the figure rising from the villain's crumpled form, nor the hue of the arm reaching downward, hooking several hissing fingers around the corner of Sharkfin's mouth and yanking him upward.

"—the fuck—"

Acrid fumes trailed visibly from between the gaps in her fingers. Yellow pupils constricted within their moonstone pools, taut as the lines etched across her shaking forearm. Her teeth were bared.

"— _off of them!_ "

Tsuyu lost count of how many times the villain tumbled over itself before skidding to a halt some several meters away, limp and motionless. One blink and Mina turned.

"The heck you looking at?" She said, stalking over. Hissing fists curled at her sides, shaking to the tune of stomping feet until she stood directly above her.

Tsuyu blinked. Her hand rose slowly from Mineta's back, resuming its place between her bent legs. She stared up her friend, not saying anything. Just staring. She remembered hearing the scream right as the mist engulfed them, her fingers reaching out and finding nothing but empty air. That brief moment where she thought –

" _And what is up with that crouch?!_ " Her friend bent low, eyes inches from hers— a face-full of hot, angry pink.

"Part of the quirk, remember?" Tsuyu said, shuffling backward with a jump. "Why are you so—"

"Don't even!" Mina rose to her full height and began to pace. "This day, your crouch, this place, it's all just so... _so_ —"her fists shook. A low rumble emanated from the central plaza, knocking her slightly off balance. "Ugh!"

Another bang, another stumble.

" _Ugh_!" She threw her hands up. " _Stand up straight, will you?!_ No wonder you looked so off balance!"

"Um," Tsuyu tapped her lip hesitantly. "Technically, crouching low helps me maintain my balance. Lower center of gravity and all."

"LOWER CENTER MY ASS!" the pink girl roared, stride growing heavier. "Imagine if I hadn't got here in time? _No_! How the hell did you even get here?! With him?"

She jabbed a hand at Mineta, still sprawled and unconscious . A slight drip of drool dribbled from his open mouth, chased by a sad moan. Tsuyu tapped her lip.

"Uh," she tapped her lip, "I'm just as incredulous as you are, honestly. Wait till you hear—"

"Spare me!" Mina sliced at the air with an angry arm. "Stories my ass! I had no idea where any of you were, and you're treating this as if it were an adventure story or something!"

"Except I'm not—"

"I don't even know where Tooru— Oh god, Tooru. The hell is up with this? The hell— _Agh_!"

A tremor caught her midstride, knocking her onto her butt. She glared at her crouching friend.

"The hell you looking at?"

Tsuyu tapped two fingers together. "I was scared I'd lost you, too."

Another bang rocked the floor they shared, and Mina's eyes glimmered in the dome's light.

"Idiot," she said, turning away.

"Wait up!"

Tsuyu looked toward the source of the new voice just in time to catch a pink-garbed Ochako bound across the periphery of her vision and smack into its center. The girl's cadence slowed, bumbling to a halt with a whirl of her arms. With a pant, she doubled over, hands scrambling for her knees. Still, the girl's flushed cheeks seemed to smile of their own accord as their owner shook her head. Cute to an offensive degree, per the usual.

"Sprinted off before any of us could follow," the brunette said between breaths. "Really likes ya, I guess."

" _Do not!_ " Their pink companion shot over her shoulder.

"Sure you don't," a decidedly average voice chimed, the end fluttered by a slight chuckle.

"Sero, I _swearrrr_..."

"Whoa," the tape slinger said, pulling his helmet off and gazing slack-jawed around the ruined plaza. He prodded the arm of a facedown villain with the tip of his boot. "Seems you guys had it rough down here too, eh?"

Tsuyu blinked. "You don't say."

"Tsuyu, your uniform!" Ochako's hands were suddenly all over her, feeling, prodding.

She looked down, suddenly aware of just how soaked she was. Ochako paled, bringing a stained glove to her face. "Red," her fingers twitched. "All this... Is this all—?"

"No," Tsuyu said, feeling her bloodied uniform up and down. "I mean, I don't think..."

 _Cold fingers closing around her face before she time to react. A crumbling elbow: whole chunks of flesh flaking off from the point of contact, the exposed sinew crumbling away like chalk in the wind. The red spattered across the tiles as sensei's face mopped across it. The red. Red, red, RED—_

"Idiot."

Tsuyu blinked at the pink hand holding hers. She looked up, met with face-full of Mina, her black eyes wide and unblinking. It wasn't until she let go that she realized how hard her own hands were shaking. The pink girl nodded.

A shadow shaded their spot.

"Mm," Shouji towered over them, speaking through a mouth at the end of one his arms. He nodded to the limp pair of arms slung over his shoulder. "No need to panic. My senses indicate the blood is mostly sensei's. We've got to get him out of here while he's still got some left in him," he paused, raising an ear-tipped tentacle with a grimace. "Movement nearby. A least a dozen. We'd better get moving."

"But the others," Sero shot, pulling his helmet back on. "If these two managed to get out, then surely—"

"No," the taller boy shook his head. "No time. My hearing can't distinguish friend from foe."

Several thunderous bangs cracked from the plaza area, rocking the contingent. Tsuyu turned toward the back of the plaza.

"Midoriya ran back there to help All Might," she said.

"Deku?" Ochako faced the dust cloud with a whirl of her bangs.

"Help All Might?" Mina's eyes narrowed.

"Gero," Tsuyu nodded, rubbing her cheek and wincing. "We were about to be finished off by three villains when All Might came. He took them on while we carried sensei out of there. Everything seemed like it would be all right for second, but then Midoriya started acting weird..." her stomach churned. "One of the villains seems to be immune to All Might's punches."

" _Immune?_ "

Tsuyu tapped her fingers together. "Well, I can't be sure, but—"

"C'mon, girls," Sero yelled as he and Shouji lumbered past. "While we're still—"the boy halted, bug-eyed and block-toothed. His gaze locked onto the stretch of floor the trio occupied. " _Grape juice!_ "

"Eek!" Ochako jumped backward, leaving Tsuyu and Mina to stare blankly at the limp mound of purple sprawled at their feet.

Tsuyu tapped her lip as tape boy scrambled over. "Had a feeling we were forgetting something."

"Out cold," Sero said, flipping the little one on to his back, slapping at his shoulders. "C'mon, bro, you're better than this. C'mon!"

" _Oh move over already!_ " Mina shoved the boy aside and knelt by the little one. "Watch and learn."

Pink hands folded gently around the boy's shoulders as she leaned forward, slight pout to her lips. Closer.

Closer.

 _Closer…_

Little lips puckered.

"Knew it."

"— _D'oh!_ " Mineta's eyes shot open.

Mina rose to her feet, a dirty grin smudged across her cheeks amid the moans. On the ground below, the little one squirmed about like a livewire. His arms were rigid, tears bubbling anew. Both hands clutched at his crotch.

Sero blanched.

"Dude..."

Mina shrugged.

"Faking," she said with a smirk. "Wanted mouth-to-mouth or something. He came to in the middle of my rant on yung frog here."

"But the crotch..?" Ochako blushed, wide eyes fixed on the squirming boy. She brought a hand to her mouth.

Sero shook his head.

"Not cool, girl," he said, kneeling over his friend. "Not cool."

Tsuyu stared at her writhing classmate. She'd seen her brother take a soccer ball to the crotch once. Kid didn't leave the ground for a full five minutes. She blinked at the space between her legs and swallowed. She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

She turned to Mina, "how did you—?"

"Three brothers, remember?" the pink girl said, raising three fingers with a flourish, "I've seen pretty much everything."

"I have siblings, too, you know," Tsuyu said, letting her hands hang limp from her wrists, "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"Three brothers," Mina repeated, hooking an arm over her friend's shoulder and staring deep into her eyes. "Believe me. When I say pretty much everything, I _MEAN_ pretty much everything" – she winked –'kay?"

She blinked. "If you say so."

"Good girl."

" _Oyyyyyy_!" Ochako waved at them from the foot of the stairs. "Let's get a move on!"

The girl was right. The plaza was buckling, ruining itself at an ever increasing pace. Blows flew, debris scattered— quicker, quicker, to almost jackhammer-like frequency.

From the view over her shoulder, the dust cleared, torn from the area by claws of wind. The fight between All Might and the black mutant raged onward so similar to the manner in which she'd left it and yet so different.

The hero's clothing was ruined, his hair disheveled. Blood seeped from five round wounds in his side, and his arms seemed to steam as they fired forward like overheated pistons. Things would have seemed bad for all of them were it not for that look. Something flickered anew in the pro's eye, a familiar spark she knew all too well and understood all too little.

Something stirred in her chest.

As if on cue, All Might took a step forward, catching his foe in a hailstorm of blows. More bangs: faster, faster, _faster!_ Until— _pop!_ The villain took a step backward.

Then another.

And another...

" _Tsu!_ "

Her vision jolted to the pink hand tugging at her elbow, then to the pair of inky eyes stabbing into her.

"Staircase much _?"_

"Sure," she nodded, chancing one last glance behind her.

Wide eyes scanned the ruined stretch of land cratered from showdown raging above. Mist man was beside himself at the tempest's edge, vapors flipping about in the wind, unable to curl their way over to their comrade's aid. To his right, hand man trembled. They were all there just as she'd left them. Everyone, except...

Something in her stomach fluttered.

"Tsuyu!" Mina's voice echoed like a bell through the walls of her head, and she had no choice but to look away and face the stretch of stairs looming before her.

Up the steps they climbed— step after panting step—till at last they joined the others atop the landing.

"Didn't think you were the only one had a rough time with the villains, didja?" Mina said as Tsuyu blinked at the debris strewn across the carpet.

"Thirteen," she winced, eyeing the instructor leaning against a sleepy-looking Satou. The hero's eyes were tight, his breathing loose. He swayed on his knobby ankles, exhaling static through his voice box. Barely conscious, if she had to guess.

Mina bit her lip.

"Fight with the mist villain did a number on him," she said pointing to the astronaut. "Oh, and hypoglycemia for that one," she pointed to the yawning sugar man.

Tsuyu blinked. "Hypoglycemia?"

"Low blood sugar," the boy grimaced, leaning against the railing with a yawn. "Crashing, riding the spike, a digger to the low, _et cetera et cetera,"_ he waved his hand. "Whatever floats your turd."

Tsuyu blinked. "I get the picture."

"Ah. Quirk burns through sugar like a pig in a smokehouse, see?" He rubbed his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Oh I wasn't worried about you," Tsuyu assured him. "It's sensei I'm worried about."

"Ah."

The boy motioned to the white arm slung around his shoulder, turning slightly to reveal the extent of Thirteen's injuries. Tsuyu's stomach churned as her eyes moved up the ragged hole torn across the entirety of his back…

 _The lines of blood snaking from sensei's crumbling elbow, the cold touch of grey fingers enclosing her face. If sensei and Midoriya hadn't been there, then—_

Her hand twitched.

"Gero!" she croaked, "you weren't scattered?"

"Affirmative," Shouji's arm tentacle said, snaking its way above the contingent. "Several of us alongside Thirteen managed to escape the initial attack."

"Yeah," Ochako said, grimacing. "The dark cleared and most of the class was gone. Like, _poof_ "— she spread her fingers to illustrate— "Just gone. Iida threw a fit."

"He would do something like that," Tsuyu noted, tapping her lip. "But he managed to get out, no? All Might said so."

Shouji nodded. "Thirteen told him to head for UA and warn the teachers," one arm motioned toward the ruined threshold. "Time we left, too."

"Man's right," Sero said. "I really don't wanna be a hostage."

"But what about the others?" Ochako protested.

Shouji's shoulders slumped, eyes narrow. "We've been over this…"

"Yeah, but I actually didn't think you all were being serious!"

"We were. We're no good to the academy as additional casualties."

" _Casualties?"_ Ochako flushed, "is that all they are? Just because they landed in the wrong exhibit!"

"No," a white, gasket-tipped hand gripped her shoulder. Thirteen joined them, Satou in tow. The hero leaned forward with a wheeze of static, his eyes dim and narrow as he stared up at his students. "We are in no condition to fight. My goal... keep you safe."

Shouji nodded, motioning to the blood mess sprawled over his shoulders. "This one and Thirteen need medical intervention."

"This our friends we're talking about!" Ochako flushed, bangs bouncing as her hands balled to shaking fists. She looked around with a whirl of her bangs.

Mina looked down, fumbling with her elbow.

Ochako's arms drooped. "You guys can't be…"

Thirteen exhaled— yet another shallow rasp, disjoint and laced with static. "You can't… save everyone." He raised an arm toward the exit. "Please."

Shouji looked away, slouching off toward the entrance. The boys and Mina followed.

Tsuyu looked toward them, then to Ochako. Beyond the landing, the sounds of combat rumbled onward. The sun was now high in the dome above, dirtying the interior with light. The air was thick with smoke, hazing over the blue outlines of the grounds beyond.

"Wait," she said, turning to Ochako. "You mean to say, that Mineta and I" – she looked toward the exhibits, gaze following the tendrils of smoke snaking up toward the cloud-streaked sky above– "we can't be the only ones."

Ochako's expression darkened. "Just you two."

The air seemed to grow colder. "Tooru."

Mina came to a halt by the threshold as the frog girl looked down. Ochako squeezed her shoulder.

"Tooru," Tsuyu repeated, eyes on the carpet. "I was holding onto her hand when—"

"Just you," Ochako's hand seemed to grow heavier. "Let's go."

" _Holy shit!"_

Mineta jabbed a finger toward dome's eastern flank. Tsuyu's gaze followed just in time to see a black shape fly straight into the spotlight array. Scaffolding warped inward like hot wax, leaving a ragged hole and a shower of glass. Light poured from the breach, and though she knew safety was far from guaranteed, Tsuyu couldn't help but feel a little more at ease; she knew all too well what had just happened.

"Uh," Sero scratched his head, "am I going crazy, or did a villain just fly by?"

Tsuyu felt something tug at her glove. "The big guy from the plaza."

Mineta's eyes gleamed in the newfound light.

"The big guy from the plaza!" the little one repeated, pumping his fists. "That's All Might for you. That's why he's the greatest Hero in the entire world! The greatest!"

Ochako cocked her head, "big guy..?"

"Long story," Tsuyu said, taking a few steps toward the stairwell. "He was the one responsible for doing… _that_ (she pointed to the bloody mess slumped over Shouji's shoulder) to Aizawa-sensei."

Sero blanched.

"Uh, Aizawa-sensei, am I right?" he reiterated exuberantly. "Great! Uh, that's a good thing, right?"

"No shit it was a good thing, soy sauce."

"Need some mouth-to-mouth, grape juice? Think I lucked into a some on the tip of my boot. I'll bet Ashido could apply it too if you'd like."

" _Agh!_ The ish?! The hell you bringing that up? I wasn't even—!"

Tsuyu really had better things to pay attention to. She strode past her teammates and leaned against the guardrail overlooking the facility. Her eyes scanned the grounds below, past the first pair of exhibits, the fingerling lines of dust and smoke curling up like hairs from the cracked surface below, and toward the plaza beyond –indeed, if that was even the right word for the ruinous expanse that remained. Destruction. No, she hardly noticed it anymore; she'd seen plenty and knew what she sought was above mere collateral. Yet still…

 _Where were they?_

She squinted, as if the motion alone could pierce the pall of dust.

 _Where were they? Mist man. Hand man. All Might. Mido—_

"Don't move."

A metallic click issued from behind.

She froze. A villain? But when—?

 _Btoo!_

Something whizzed by her cheek. Then another. And another and another and another.

And another.

 _Btoo! Btoo! Btoo!_

Yelps of pain shot up from the haze like pinpricks.

 _Btoo! Btoo! Btoo!_

More yelps, now trace with flutters of movement. Villains—yes! villains— were in the plaza once again, milling about by the foot of the stairs like beetles crawling from a crevice. Another volley and they froze, their eyes rising in concert toward the landing. Their mouths were moving, two words barely audible:

"'They're here!" they shouted. "They're here!"

Here? Who? Then—

 _Btoo! Btoo! Btoo!_

A handful of villains fell, clutching at their legs and shoulders or simply writhing about across the broken floor. The dry crack issued from behind, chased by its owner flicking past her with revolver raised and cape awhirl.

A ruffian in a gas mask— visage dull, crimson, and framed by dreadlocks, complete with a cowboy hat. A freaking cowboy hat. She'd seen that look before on TV, definitely a pro.

The hero fired several more shots onto the grounds below. His head swiveled about as if on a ratchet, pausing only to presage another volley with the turn of a wrist and the click of a trigger. He didn't look over his shoulder until what had to have been a hundred rounds later.

"Oh right, you're still here," he said, slapping a fistful of shells into the revolving cylinder. "You can move now, by the way. You're out my line of sight."

Tsuyu blinked. "I noticed."

"Apologies on the delay, students," a nasally voice which sounded vaguely familiar cried out from behind her. "Once we heard, we rallied everyone we could."

"Iida-kun!" Ochako shouted.

The girl was right.

There he was— bespectacled, cylinders framed by the sun-tinged entryway, astride a host of steel-eyed faculty. Mic-sensei, the Blood King of the neighboring class with that one redhead half the 1-A boys wouldn't shut up about, the ambigiously mammalian principal Nedzu perched atop his shoulder, Cementoss from world literature, ectoplasm from the Osaka branch—professionals of every shape and garb and color, so ridiculously out of place and yet so befitting. None of it mattered anymore; _they were there._ The tide had turned, safety no longer the laughable uncertainty it had been mere minutes ago.

 _Btoom! Btoom! Btoom! –_ More bullets rained down on the plaza below, dropping any villain stupid enough to crawl out from the exhibits to investigate the noise.

 _Yeeeeaaaaah!—_ Mic-sensei flooding the staircase with a deluge of sound, sweeping aside lesser villains like dust on a feather. Louder, louder, louder until— Mic-sensei was waving his hand in front of her face, mouth moving to the tune of nonexistent words. She slapped her ear and felt nothing. The facility was dead, faded to a numbing ring.

More motion, more presumed noises; the fuzz of war seemed to glaze over her senses. She felt to hands pulling her, guiding her. One step, then two, then three, until— wait, no. This wasn't right. She looked toward the guardrail's shrinking outline and the stairs beyond. The plaza, the exhibits. There were still others back there. All Might and Tooru were still back there. Midoriya was—

" _Gero!"_

Sunlight— _blinding!_ They were outside. Someone tried to push the hand over her face away and she jerked, falling backward onto stairs. Her palms pulsed callously against the cold granite, and her world bolted. The heck was up with all this? One moment a yacht, the next in the clear— except not. No, definitely not. Aizawa. Blood. Face. Sharkfin. Blood. Pink. Bullets. Face. Face. _Face_. _STOP_!

She couldn't see.

She couldn't see and everything was so loud even though she couldn't make out anything through the ringing. Mic-sensei…

So much—too much. She couldn't hear herself think despite not hearing anything, and that wasn't even taking to account the impact of what happened back there, rushing back to her with all the tact of a speeding bullet train. Her stomach was in free-fall, no adrenaline to blunt the sensation this time. Not that near-death was something which could be blunted healthily but—

"Hey there," a voice wormed its way through the haze.

A thin figure caught her in its shade, bringing the whir of her perception into pseudoalignment as some measure of sound returned to, bringing a distinct throb in her ears with it. A woman in blue knelt to eye level. A pair of tufted kangaroo ears poked up from her hair and flicked about stiffly in the midday light. Tsuyu blinked.

"Six lpm should be fine. Narc and Panitex on hold on M12," the medic shot over her shoulder before motioning behind her, a stocky man with grey skin kneeling by the trauma kit and oxygen tanks. "This here's Tetsuo, and I'm Nami. We're paramedics with Namaka transportation. We've been charged with your care, okay?"

"…Care?" She squinted, fumbling for her temples. "Wait, why not— _Gero!_ "

A tubed mask was pushed into her face

"Shh," Nami said, easing the mask onto her mouth. "Oxygen, for the stress. Do you mind if I touch you?"

"Sure, but there are others—"

"We've got an entire division on-site taking care of your classmates and anybody else," she said, guiding her by the elbow. "Tell me a bit about yourself. Everything all right?"

"I'm fine," Tsuyu said.

"Sure about that? That's not what I see. Are you in any pain?"

"Nothing too bad."

"Nothing too bad," Nami echoed, fastening a plastic clip to her fingertip. "So I can measure your heartrate and oxygen levels," she explained. "Now, where does it hurt?"

"A little bit everywhere. I'm not… wait what?"

She flinched as a humming disk the size of a hockey puck hovered over to shoulder level, slicing away her uniform with a pulse from its laser diodes and revealing the pale skin beneath.

"M12. Just a portable medibot," Nami said, bringing her face closer to hers, "It's safe. You're safe. I need you to look at me, okay?"

Okay? _Okay?!_ Why on earth would it be— her thoughts tripped over themselves as she looked around. It was only then that she realized they weren't outside anymore.

"Wait," she whirled around the expanse of metal and tubing lining the walls, the sickeningly white stretcher below. "Where's the facility? I was just there on the entrance steps. Why I am not on steps? Why am I—"

"You're still there," Nami reassured, peering up toward her forehead. "Ambulance. Better care this way. We'll let you out as soon as you're okay, I promise. You have a quirk card we can look at?"

"But I already told you I'm okay," she said, craning her head past the cabinets and toward the closed doors over the medics' shoulder. "There are others. What about the—"

"Tsuyu."

"— yes!"

Nami leaned in close. "I need you to look at me, okay? I need you to help me. Can you do that?"

"I know you are and I can, but—"

"Three millimeter laceration," Nami said, flicking the card from Tsuyu's quivering grasp. "Three centimeters lateral to the left infraorbital fissure."

"On it," her companion said, pressing numbing gauze to her forehead with a pair of forceps. He skimmed her quirk card. "Gonna set the EKG to three-chambered rhythms while I'm at it. Explains the weird oximetry readings."

"Sensei," Tsuyu pressed. "Who's taking care of sensei? Black clothes, grey scarf, horridly groomed. Do you—"

"He was the first one they got, along with that other kid down by the plaza," Nami said. "They're in good hands, now can you turn your head for me? I just want to make sure— "

"Another kid?!" she shouted, bolting up from the stretcher. "What happened? Are they okay?"

"They're in good hands," Nami repeated. "Is all this blood from your cheek?"

"Green eyes, curly hair, jumpy, probably a couple broken fingers given the way he was holding his hand"— Tsuyu blinked at her caretaker's back as the she reached for the gauze cabinet –"The kid from the plaza! Was he—"

"They're in good hands," Nami pressed a fresh dressing to her brow. "They all are. Now then, you mind telling me about this blood? Is it all from your cheek and forehead?"

"Uh."

"Is all this blood," – Nami pointed first to Tsuyu's dripping uniform, then to the rusty flecks peppering her exposed torso—"only from your cheek and forehead?"

"No! It's not mine. At least I don't think—"

"Sample mismatch," the hovering bot confirmed once the man tapped a square of bloodied gauze to its sensory panel.

"An invisible girl," Tsuyu said. "What about her? Did you see?"

"I'm sorry, but medical personnel are not allowed to disclose information like—"

"No, no. Of course you didn't see her; she's invisible and all, but you know what I mean, don't you? Did anyone—"

"Tsuyu, I need you to keep looking at me. You are safe. You understand?"

"I know I am! But… but…" she stopped.

It was all hitting her now. Her classmates, _her friends,_ Tooru, everyone. She didn't know anything. They could have all died. Hell, she'd almost died. Oh god, she'd almost died. _She had almost died and the medics were going on as if nothing happened._ Nothing!

Her vision blurred and the stretcher's guardrail shook. Her monotone voice was a cruel mask indeed. It wasn't until her grey coworker slapped her shoulder that Nami got a cloth for the tears.

"Tsuyu, look at me. Please, I need you to look at me," she said, dabbing the fabric across the frog girl's cheeks. "You are safe. You understand? …You understand?"

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

Back lmao.

I'll be sure to piece together a more robust author's note with the usual shout-outs eventually. Figured getting content out once deemed satisfactory was more important than my own ramblings. Things have been busy on my end with grad school and all, but I think shorter chapters will do the trick and keep updates reasonable. Rest assured this story will be completed… uh, eventually. Not like I can stop now with the romance starting up teehee.

As always, feel free to review/ PM. Story's definitely stronger for all the dialogue I've shared with the readers.

Peace, love, Plus Ultra,

-Nuke


	12. XII: Loose Ends

**XII. Loose Ends**

* * *

She didn't know how long they kept her in the ambulance—thoughts awhirl to the ratcheting tune of the hums, clicks, and churns of the EKG display and medibot— only that time, not medicine, proved to be the best healer of them all. The tears stopped, her heart rate lowered, and with a pat on the head and a brisk refastening of her costume via the precise claws and detergents of M12, she was cleaned, clothed, and led out onto the loading step where she had sat ever since.

Overhead, the afternoon sun mercifully relented, shrouded by wisps of passing cloud. Across the tarmac, the entrance to the Unforseen Simulation Joint bustled with life. Passing heroes, medics, and students with varying degrees of injuries scuttled across the stairs like ants of every color, the ebbs and flows of conversation blurred together by the cicada trills swelling up from the surrounding vegetation.

"You're safe," she remembered Nami saying repeatedly like a loose-geared music box, tone bleached with the dryness of one without anything else to say, or perhaps anything else worth saying. What did one say during such grim times anyway? What could one say?

If there was a right answer, Tsuyu didn't know. Tricky beasts, coping mechanisms were. _Doing their best in the only way they know how_ , as her father would say of a certain someone. People were stubborn like that, and it was only best not to hold it against them.

Done with words, her thoughts shifted to sensations: the gauze pressed firmly against her cheek and brow, the warmth of Nami's hand through the nitrile surface of her glove.

"You're safe," she kept saying, the medic's small fingers curling around hers, abnormally large as they were. The plastic of the quirk card dug into her palm as her grip tightened.

She splayed her free hand out in front her, staring for a moment before letting it fall limp across her knees as she swallowed around the buckle of tongue in her throat. _Mutant_ , the card so emotionlessly proclaimed: all the more alien, all the more alone.

 _Her touch was warm and genuine_ , and _that's all that should matter,_ she forced. _It was warm and genuine. Warm and genuine…_

She leaned forward, exhaling deeper than intended. Eyes closed and her heartrate slowed further. Who was she kidding? Being alone had its perks too: more time to collect her thoughts after a long, long day.

 _The dry crunch of bones shattering against the tiling. Metallic shrieks. Black figures dancing across the periphery with twisted grins and unseen eyes. Blue sparks, angry reds. Hurricane blows and steaming forearms. Cold grey fingers closing around her face and—_

"Finally managed to straighten your head out, eh?" a familiar voice chimed as the loading step creaked with newfound weight. "Not that I blame you or anything; don't think I would've fared any better had I tanked the tail end of Mic-sense's sonic boom."

She straightened with a bolt, suddenly aware of the tremor in her hands as the images left her.

"You," she said, eyeing the newcomer with a tired gaze.

 _"_ Uh, yeah," the grape kid replied. "We were treated in the same ambulance, remember? I was treated immediately after they let you out."

He shimmied his weight from hand to hand for comfort, ultimately forgoing them all together in favor of pressing his back against the rear doors. His head bent forward, no doubt to keep his orbs away from the gleaming steel. His lower legs dangled from the step like purple pendulums. His eyes were low, fixed on the sun-baked pavement.

"The class," Tsuyu said, resuming her forward lean, "was everyone okay?" She twiddled her fingers together in a vain attempt to unravel the knot in her gut. "I hope no one was—"

"All accounted for," Mineta said. "Turns out the teachers got the worst of it. Outside of a handful of minor injuries, all of the us bar Midoriya are set."

"Midoriya?" she popped up from her slouch.

"He's fine too!" Mineta flinched, waving his hands frantically. "It's just well, uh"— he pointed ahead with a stubby finger— "that."

Tsuyu faced forward just in time to watch the stretcher rise from its pneumatic scaffold onto the back of a nearby ambulance. The boy's eyes were closed, his hair only half-covering an irregular line of bandages wrapped around his forehead. Arms and legs were extended parallel to his body, each sealed to varying degrees with surgeon green plaster. His lips curtained back with brief and intermittent twitches, out of sync with the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

"He'll live," her companion reassured, eyeing the finger on her lip. "Just needs a kiss from the nurse to quicken the healing. No lasting damage, either. Shouji managed to eavesdrop that much. Good, right? That crazy stunt he pulled up on the yacht was worth it after all."

Tsuyu shrugged, "good karma, I guess."

The ambulance doors creaked shut and medics made their way round to the cabin. The low hum of the hydrogen reactor simmered the air and the vehicle whirred to life, pulling out from behind the caravan of police cruisers parked in front of it, past the sweeping turns of the facility's horseshoe driveway, and toward the freeway beyond in a show of flashing strobes.

"Probably," Mineta said, swinging his legs back nervously as the ambulance disappeared behind the trees, "it's, uh, also good you're okay. I owe you and Midoriya one."

Tsuyu looked away. "You don't owe me anything."

Mineta didn't say anything, and Tsuyu took advantage of the still to turn her attention elsewhere. A dry spring wind fluttered across the grounds, rustling the pines above and the grass below. Sero, Satou, and Shouji stood around in a group up by the facility entrance, their mouths animated by unheard conversation. Further back, Jirou— expression bored and mildly irate per the usual— had taken a seat atop the entrance steps. Her sleeves were rolled, with Nami and her partner set about fastening squares of folded gauze over breaks in the exposed skin. Tsuyu sighed.

"I don't get what he sees in her," Mineta said, shaking his head. "Like don't get me wrong. Jirou's not ugly by any stretch. Great legs, not fat, with decent bone structure to boot. Resting bitch-face is a bit _eh_ , but not deal-breaking. That said," he patted his chest.

Tsuyu slapped a hand to her face.

"Mineta, please."

"Falls flat if you catch my drift," the boy continued obliviously. "I mean, no amount of leg can make up for that kind of deficit, right? Taste can be fickle like that someti— _AGH!_ " Her elbow caved into his stomach. "Warn me, will you?"

"Better me than her," Tsuyu pointed towards stairs, where a flash of movement had Nami falling backward into the grey arms of her equally startled partner. Jirou was on her feet, features stiff and unapologetically reddening. Her eyes were fixed on the little one with a sharp, almost-dagger-like focus, with ear jacks cocked and quivering above her head to complete the transformation. Mineta flinched.

"No way she heard that," he said.

Tsuyu shook her head. "She hears many things."

"But you don't think—"

"Who are you kidding?"

"Shit. Maybe if I—"

"Stop."

"Hey! You didn't even—"

"Please," she rubbed her eyes. "This has been a rough day for all of us."

The two paused to watch as two officers escorted a blank-eyed Kaminari down the entrance steps, past Jirou, and toward their perch. A string of drool hung from the corner of the boy's mouth as he pumped his thumbs forward like an illiterate, derp level well over 9000. Mineta raised a hopeful hand, only to lower it in a defeated manner as the recipient passed unknowingly by.

"Hur-duh- _durrrr,_ " the derplord slurred, twisting one of the officer's expressions. Mineta bit his lip and stared intently at the ground.

"We're sure he wasn't bricked, right?" Tsuyu heard one of the escorts say. "I know bricked, and this kid? Well, he's as bricked as I've ever seen 'em."

"Were you even listening to the medics?" his companion shook his head, ruffling the thin scruff of spikes extending from his hairline down his neck before disappearing beneath the blue of his collar. "Temporary. Even said on the—"

"Quirk card. I know, I know," the other said. "Just saying, though. If I saw my kid like that I'd flip."

"You don't have kids, dumbass."

The conversation faded out of earshot, leaving the two in silence. Mineta's legs dangled over the loading step, too short to reach the ground, swinging back and forth like impatient children.

"So..." he began after a minute or so, "seems you saved me," he tapped his pointer fingers together, eyes on the pavement, "again."

"We worked together," she said, refusing to face him.

"No way," he shook his head. "You and Midoriya, mostly. No, you and Midoriya _period_. I did jack."

She blinked.

"You did fine. Clustered all those villains together by the whirlpool remember?"

"Also jack. The whirlpool would've given us enough time to clear the shallows regardless of my balls. Besides, I was talking about before then. The yacht—"

"And back by the stairs when we fought off those thugs?"

"Well yeah. Maybe there, but—"

"And how your clustering of the villains into that sticky mass gave us time to check the central plaza? Imagine what would have happened if we never retrieved Aizawa-sensei."

"That was mostly you and Midoriya!"

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that he's alive in part thanks to you, no?"

" _Agh_! Will you just shut it for a—"

"You don't strike me as the type to turn down complements, Mineta."

"I'm not!" the boy's arms folded across his chest. "Least of all from sexy girls."

He flinched as her hands tightened around her lap.

"Don't push it," she said.

He shrugged. "Honest answer."

" _Don't push it."_

"Uh, what was it you were just saying about being unable to take complements? Seems like it's you who can't —ACK!" He raised his arms over his head at the sight of her hand raised threateningly over her head. "Okay, okay! Rough day, I get it! Complements! I don't turn them down, but you weren't shooting that sort of thing at me, anyway!"

Her hand lowered a centimeter. "Pretty sure I was..."

The little one shook his head. "Uh, pretty sure you weren't. Patronizing me is more like it. Huge difference."

"I'm not patronizing you."

"Bullsh—d'oh!" her tongue slapped him upside the head.

"I'm not patronizing you," she repeated. "You're really confusing, you know. You've got all the insight and cleverness to be cool, but all you ever show is your creepy side."

"You sound like my mom," the little one rolled his eyes. "There's only one side to me. Only one side to any of us, really."

"Oh please. You know what I mean, it's bad and you know it," she said. "I know you don't like it either."

"You'd be wrong. I love it. The thrill—"

"Be honest with yourself."

"Jeez! I know my place. I know I'm not, uh, a stud or anything and I'm fine with what. I make do with what I have, and if that makes me a horrible person then what do I care?"

"Wrong," she said. "You _think_ you're a horrible person. You're many things—a pervert, a coward, and a crybaby—but not horrible. Not totally, at least."

"Crybaby, perv, coward…" hee loosed a chuckle, swinging legs increasing in tempo. "That sounds _pretty_ horrible..."

"It is," she said, "but you've also done some pretty good things. Cool things, even. You're the reason I'm here, for example."

"Thought we already went over this," he said, kicking his legs as he jerked his gaze back into the pavement. "I did jack. Back at the flood zone—"

"Forget about the flood zone," she said. "I'm talking about before then. Following the entrance exam, remember how you went to Mic-sensei?"

"Uh, say what? The hell'd you—"

"I saw the video."

" _Fuck_ ," he slapped a hand to his face. "They recorded that?"

She shrugged. "All Might included it on my acceptance hologram. Present Mic hit you twice."

"Thrice," he corrected, grimacing. "First encounter I get with a pro and _pow_ " — he swung a fist through the air— "the dude clocks me."

She shrugged.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it."

"I was only trying to help! I forget names. Racks? Well, I'm a dude, right? As if I'd forget a pair like your— _D'OH_!"

She whipped her tongue across the side of his head a bit harder this time.

"Seems I can't even get through a simple _thank-you_ with you without regretting it."

"You and me both," the grape kid rubbed at the red welt pulsing anew atop his forehead. "Seems like every time we talk, I get whacked."

"Also totally avoidable," she said. "Anyway, I got in because of you. Try to keep that in mind?"

"You aren't exactly doing a great job of incentivizing me."

"Incentivize?" She jerked him around by the shoulders and jammed her head less than a finger's length from his face. To heck with proximity or muted expressions. To heck with her monotone. This was a bad day, she'd just about had it, and by god would that idiot listen.

"You're alive right now because of me, how's that for incentive?" she said, eyes unblinking and fixed on his. "I wouldn't have been here if you hadn't talked to Mic, regardless of the stupid way you went about doing it. Get it now? That one good deed saved your _life._ Aizawa-sensei's, too. You aren't terrible, Mineta. Stop acting like you are," she shoved him away and looked elsewhere. "You'll get yourself killed otherwise."

Swinging legs drooped and hung still.

One by one, ambulance and police cruiser alike pulled out of the driveway and looped back toward the city until the way was devoid of vehicles bar a smattering of forensics units parked up front along with the ambulance whose loading step they both rested on.

The pink-tinged sun was setting, its slow decline bleeding needles of shadow out from the tree line and across the facility clearing. Framed by the ruined threshold, Nami and her partner faced a gaggle of detectives alongside a weary-eyed Nedzu while tapping away at dual holograph tablets. The principle remained motionless throughout the presentation, arms clasped behind his back, a polite smile curved across his muzzle. His stoic reverie seemed absolute, interrupted only by the occasional nod or shake of the head as Nami toggled the hologram display from image to image.

Tsuyu's tongue knotted as the bloodied clip of a face-down Aizawa flicked in and out of view. Too much too soon. Her gaze cast downward and toward the staircase.

Jirou now sat alone. The bandage plastered just above her right eyebrow flexed as she looked down, hugging her knees, the edge to her gaze noticeably softened. Momo plopped down beside her, pulling a blanket from her waist and placing it on her friend's shoulders. Ochako and some of the other boys smiled at the motion. At the periphery, a black shrouded Tokoyami sat alone with his usual brooding look, a trembling Kouda in tow. A low hum filled the air and another bus, identical to the coach which ferried the class to the facility but a few short hours ago, pulled into the loop.

Mineta's legs once again began to swing, eyes set across the way, jumping from girl to girl. His mouth opened as if to say something, but closed mercifully following a sideways glance in her direction. He tapped his fingers together and exhaled.

"We should probably join the others," he finally said. "That's probably our ride home."

* * *

Unlike the its predecessor, the ride home was far less lively. The cabin was still, fuzzed over with the engine's purr. Two professionals sat up front in lieu of Aizawa, last-minute chaperons per Nedzu's request— the gunslinger Snipe from earlier and the inky-jowled Ectoplasm. The former leaned forward, hands hanging from his knees, spinning the bullet cylinder absentmindedly while the latter leaned back, collar popped and book in hand.

They had barely cleared the forest when the back row began to vibrate with Satou's snores, their owner finally free to sleep off the effects of his quirk. Conversation was all but dead for the remainder of the class, except for Tooru and Aoyoma, who simply would not shut up.

"Ojiro was amazing!" the invisible girl cheeped. "Todoroki too! You should have seen how many villains they managed to take on, by themselves no less!"

"It wasn't all that big of a deal, really," Ojiro squirmed in his seat, the tail waggling over his shoulder looking like it'd be more at home on a bashful puppy than the almost-grown teen. "Just doing my best like everyone else, I swear."

Unseen lips squeaked with admiration. "Humble too!"

"Uh, Tooru?" Tsuyu whispered into the stretch of air she hoped her friend's ear occupied.

"Mm?"

She tapped her fingers together nervously. "Can you please get off me? It's stifling."

"Oh?" The invisible girl stilled, as if looking over the gloves spread across her friend's lower back. "You don't miss me?"

"I did," Tsuyu said, squirming. "But you've been hugging me since before we got on the bus. It's been fifteen minutes, and your boobs are starting to sweat into my suit."

"…Oh." The gloves fell flat.

"Gero," Tsuyu croaked gratefully, finally able to lean back in her seat. She tapped her two pointer fingers together. "I really did miss you, by the way."

The seat next to her creaked with unseen weight.

"I know, mom."

Ochako popped a poorly stifled giggle before looking down at her jittering feet. Tsuyu didn't blame her. They had just survived a villain attack, after all.

"A secret, _mmhmm_ , an absolutely _fabulous_ secret," Aoyoma hummed repeatedly without an ounce of reverence, spreading his arms in a shower of twinkling flourishes. "Nobody will ever know where _moi_ was during this most ferocious of _batailles_."

"Please," Momo finally said after what had to have been the dozenth boast, two fingers messaging her temples. "Show some respect for circumstance. And yes, you will have to tell someone eventually or face prosecution. Police protocol mandates debriefing prior to any commission, remuneration, or academic credit related to hero work."

"About time," Jirou looked up from her phone as the princeling deflated into his seat. She eyed her taller seatmate, one ear jack twirling absentmindedly around her fingers, the other plugged firmly into her phone.

With a lurch, the bus merged onto the freeway .The trees faded away from view, giving way to a boundless expanse of twilight scorched asphalt.

"Why a cleaver?"

Momo looked as surprised as everyone else listening in. Jirou never started conversations.

"Pardon?"

"The cleaver. Duh," the shorter girl shrugged, toggling to another song. "Remember at the mountain zone?"

"Oh," Momo said, pressing her hands between her thighs as she looked around. "I don't… perhaps this can wait? I'm not sure if we want to be bringing back memories this early."

" _Pfft_ , c'mon! Talking's how you get over your problems," Mina said, eyes gleaming. "Besides, it's about time we all got on the same page, complete with steaming side of bonding."

"Class _heart-to-heeeeeeeart!_ " Tooru cheered. "Ojiro and I are in."

"Uh, I am?"

"Me too!" Uraraka pumped her fists.

Kirishima leaned in from one of the back rows, nudging his seatmate as he did. "Camaraderie's good, right?"

"Touch me again and I'll kill you," Bakugou said, not looking away from the window.

From one of back rows, the rock-faced Kouda raised a finger as if to say something, but thought better of it and resumed his place behind Shouji's massive shoulder. Tsuyu tapped her cheek. Come to think of it, she'd never heard that boy talk, a curious realization given how common oral presentations had been over the past week.

Momo placed her hand over her mouth, blushing. "Guys please. It's really nothing."

"Yeah dudes," Jirou said, look souring as more and more pairs of eyes focused on them. "Really…"

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Sero said, arms dangling over the raised step, his shovel-shaped teeth on full display a la the same stupid smile he always wore. "Besides, weren't you the one who started this or—"

The boy recoiled, rubbing his elbow as a certain earphone jack withdrew from his dispenser slit. Jirou folded her arms with a twitch.

"I'm done," she said, jerking back to her phone.

"Whoa there, girl," Mina threw up a waggling finger, grin as shit-eating as ever. "Two things. First!"— she whirled around—"Shut up, Sero. No one likes you."

"Hey!" The tape-slinger shot up from his seat. "I'm totally aweso— _agh_!" he banged his forehead against the overhead bin.

A small hand patted the bulging edge of his elbow in a patronizing manner. "I think you're awesome, bub."

"Fuck off, grape juice."

" _Second!"_ Mina returned her attention to Jirou, "you don't honestly think you're getting out of this, do you? You, like, totally started it."

Jirou didn't look up from her phone.

"…hate all of you," Tsuyu thought she heard the girl mutter under breath.

"It was a kukri," Momo caved, hugging her chest.

Jirou cocked an eyebrow.

"A kukri," Momo repeated, still blushing. "Not a cleaver. It was the first thing which came to mind after I saw you needed a weapon. Something not too heavy and easy enough to use irrespective of training."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mina interjected, tapping her forehead with a shake of her head. "Kook- _whaaat?!"_

"A Kukri, Ashido. _Kook-ree_ ," Kirishima clarified, outlining a curved shape through the air. "It's like a machete, but curved and manlier _._ "

"Manly?!" Momo sputtered, composure in tatters.

Jirou looked up from her phone. "You think I'm manly?"

"No!" Momo had both hands over her mouth. "That was what Kirishima said!"

"You said it too…"

"Only out of exasperation!"

"So I'm not manly."

"No! Wait, yes! You're not manly! You're a pretty girl like everyone else. Wait, no!" the poor girl disappeared behind her hands.

"We get it the picture," Tsuyu said, patting her back.

Jirou cocked an eyebrow

"You think I'm— wait, no," she shook her head, cheeks reddening. "I still don't get it. I whacked four thugs with that thing and the I never saw a curve."

"The edge was a disaster," Momo said from behind her hands. "Curved structures remain a work in progress."

Jirou sighed, looking back at her phone. "Not exactly a good time to test your design skills, eh?"

"It was the best I could do on impulse," Momo said lowering her hands, still unable to raise her head to face the others. "I didn't want a death on my hands."

The cabin fell silent.

Beyond the tinted windows, the pink sky flushed one last hue before giving way to street lights of the city proper. Jirou stared hard at her phone, eyes not moving even as country pinks and yellows pulsed to Toyko greens, blues, and everything else in between. Until –

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Jirou finally said, punching Momo's arm lightly. Her gaze was still on her phone, but the edge in voice had all but dissipated. The beginnings of a smile tugged at her lips.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kirishima slapped the top of a seatback, hand on his chin. "So if the edge was straight, wouldn't it just be a machete?"

Jirou looked up with a glare. "Really? That was your takeaway?"

The redhead blinked innocently. "Uh, there was more?"

"Yeah, bub," Sero attempted to whisper into his ear. "A dank heart-to-heart just went down between—"

"Forget it," Jirou cut the boy off before stabbing a finger toward Kirishima. "Your turn. Talk."

Another blink. "Talk?"

"Yeah. You know, the stuff we do with our mouths? Kinda fun. Cathartic even. You should try it sometime."

Another blink.

"Erm, I have no idea where this sarcasm's coming from. Just tell me what—"

"Ugh," Jirou slapped her forehead. "Baby steps with the ba-jeezes. We were in the mountain zone with Kaminari, and you were..?"

"Ahhhh," Kirishima leaned back in his chair, tapping the seatback excitedly. "That. Not much to say on my end, honestly. Warped to the city zone, fought a couple villains. Well, fought's a bit of an exaggeration. More like I hardened and they just knocked themselves out running into me. But this guy—"

" _Agh! Dafuq?!_ _Geroff!_ " Bakugou bristled beneath the friendly arm hooked around his shoulder, wriggling around like a trapped ferret. The redhead grinned.

"— was a straight-up boss. I drop three dudes, turn around, and he's got a smoldering pile behind him. Like, _boom!_ "—His hardened fist crunched against his palm— "The exhibit was cleaned out before I could so much as raise my arms."

"And I'll clean you out if you don't let go, hair-for-brains," Bakugou's voice crisped over his seatmate's bluster.

"That's not exactly something you'd to hear from a hero, though," Tsuyu said, tapping her lip.

" _FUCK OFF, FROGGER!_ "

"Enough!" Iida stood up. "Asui's—"

"Tsuyu."

"—Erm, _Tsuyu's_ correct. Our class just survived a savage, potentially traumatizing villain attack, and as your class president, I will not stand for such irreverence!"

"That right, four eyes?" Bakugou sneered, raising his chin. "See, I figure if I had a stick as big as yours wedged up my ass, I don't think there'd be anything I could do _BUT_ stand."

Iida raised a bamboozled eyebrow before turning toward a quivering brunette who had all but perished in fit of laughter. "You aren't helping, Uraraka."

"Aw c'mon, I-Iida," the girl managed between laughs. "You gotta – _pfffttt_ — you gotta admit that was good."

"It was pretty good…" Jirou deadpanned, gaze still on her phone.

"Pretty good?" Engine freak sputtered. " _Pretty good?!_ Absurd! Where's your decency?"

"Y-Yeah, you're right. G-g-guys c'mon," Ochako sat up. "We ought to be a bit more sensit— _haaaaaa…_ "

The brunette doubled over, spraying her laughs all over the center aisle. Mina and Tooru followed suite (minus the spraying, thankfully). Kouda broke into a feverish sweat at the onslaught of noise.

Iida groaned, turning toward the front of the bus.

"Dun look at me, partner," the gunslinger hero didn't look up from his gun before spectacles could do so much as raise his arms. "We're only here for protection. If it's a referee y'want, y'got something else comin'."

"Come now," ectoplasm set down his book and nudged his seatmate. "What my dear colleague means to say is that U.A prides itself on academic freedom on the part of both students and teachers. The life of a hero is not easy, nor is it necessarily refined. Hence, we generally avoid interfering with student interactions outside of serious abuse or the threat of violence."

"Understood!" The boy collapsed into his chair. "And I thought villains were bad..."

A pothole bounced the cabin.

"They were, though," Kirishima's voice softened as the shaking passed. The redhead hung his head. "Man, you should have seen the ones by the center plaza."

Tsuyu leaned in. "You went off to the plaza?"

He nodded. "After the city zone, we figured it wouldn't speak well of us as men to sit pretty or—"

" _YOU_ figured it wouldn't speak well of us as men to sit pretty," Bakugou shot from the landing, refusing to avert his gaze from out the window. "I just wanted to kill that a warp gate fucker."

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, the plaza. We get there just in time to find All Might chest deep in mist and bent over backwards by this massive mutant. Bakugou wasn't having any of it and dropped the mist dude by the collar."

"No way," Sero said, slinging his arms over the landing. "Uraraka figured out something similar. Iida probably wouldn't have escaped had she not taken that risk."

"Just a gut feeling," Ochako reddened as all eyes turned to her. "C'mon. S-seriously! Sero and Satou were just as important!"

" _Laaame_ ," Mina groaned. "Show some confidence, girl! You deserve it."

"Mmm," Tooru's voice floated above the fray, unseen hands jerking the blushing brunette back and forth. " _Treat yo self!_ "

"Ashido's right," Kirishima said. "Most of us didn't think of that, and even if we did, I can't say we'd have had the stones to go through with it." His gaze wandered over to Mina, lingering a bit before drooping his head. "Anyway, mist man's in the digger and Todoroki—"

"I was wondering where he went off to!" Tooru cheeped.

"—yeah, the man just came out of nowhere and froze the mutant to pieces. All Might took advantage of the mayhem and broke free, and thank god he did. Apparently that brain hulk had more than one quirk. Healed up and blitzed us. Almost dropped Bakugou had All Might not tanked the blow."

Bakugou stiffened.

Momo looked up from her hands, expression hardening. "More than one quirk?"

The redhead shrugged. "Had to be. Healing. Regeneration. Shock absorption. Speed," he tapped his fist against his palm repeatedly. "That thing could do everything..."

"No," the taller girl's look darkened. "Multiple applications maybe, but definitely not quirks. Humans can't physically handle multiple quirks. Basic biology dictates—"

"It can happen under select circumstances, unfortunately," Ectoplasm cut in, not looking up from his book.

"Select circumstances? What do you—" Momo stood up. "You've seen it before, haven't you?"

The hero closed his book.

"Happened before my time," he said finally. "I hope you share my luck."

The bus rocked over another pothole, and the hero said nothing more. Momo sat back down as the cabin calmed, eyes steeped in thought.

"Sorry," Todoroki said, peering out from one of the back rows. "I thought I had that thing. My hesitation almost cost us."

"No, no," Kirishima held up a hand. "It's me who should be apologizing."

He glanced at his seatmate.

"We should be apologizing. If we hadn't… If only I just" – he slammed his fist against the side of his seat— " _Shit!_ I almost got you all killed rushing in like that. Thirteen ended up playing rear guard and got torn half to hell for it. _Shit!_ I thought I was better than this!"

"Easy," Mina patted his arm. "You did your best. No crime there. Don't see me blaming you, _mmm_?"

"I wish you would." The redhead said with a bitter laugh, unable to raise his head.

"The heck?!" Mina flicked his forehead. "Say that to my face, idiot! As if the rest of us were any better. At least you did something. You acted! That's, like, the hardest part eh? _Ehhh_?"

"Ashido, sometimes I swear…"

"Swear some more, then!" The pink girl jerked his chin upward with a turn of the wrist. "Keep swearing till you've become the hero you want to be, the hero I _know_ you can be. Reinvent yourself over and over in a that crazy way only you can do, but don't you _DARE_ put pressure like this on yourself again, kay?"

The redhead shook his head, a small smile budding across his hard features.

Mina stuck both index fingers up against her forehead, leaning in closer, " _kaaaay?"_

He nodded, mirroring the motion as his smile bloomed to fruition.

"Kay."

Mina beamed.

"Horn buddies," she explained to the pair fluttering gloves hovering above a not-so-empty seat. "Long story, and no, it's not like that." She rolled her eyes. "Not like that at all."

The gloves fell flat against the seat. " _Laaaame_."

"Dude, you honestly think us to believe that?" Sero cocked his head in a suggestive manner. "You can't just say _It's not like that_ and expect us to think it's not like that. That's textbook stupidity."

"No one likes you, tapey."

 _"_ Just saying."

"Sht!" Jirou hushed, eyes on the redhead. "You've gone far enough. Might as well finish."

Kirishima shrugged. "Not much more to say, really. All Might tussled with the brain mutant for a spell before managing to clock it clean out of the facility."

"The tremor, then," Ojiro said, tail flicking expectantly. "I knew something big was happening outside."

Kirishima nodded.

"But what about Deku?" Ochako pressed. "He was there too, wasn't he? How did he get hurt? What about Aizawa-sensei?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow, "Deku?"

"Midoriya," Tsuyu clarified, leaning in with renewed interest.

Kirishima's brow crinkled.

"Forgot he took a liking to that name. Whatever works, I guess…" he waved his hand with a chuckle. "Anyway, with the brain mutant gone, the other two villains made a run at All Might. Midoriya flung himself in front of them, breaking both legs in the process."

"Both?" Ochako cringed. "For All Might?"

"He already broke his hand earlier, too," Tsuyu added. "Got me and the little one out of quite the pickle at the flood zone."

She looked at both her legs and tapped her lip. If it weren't for that boy or Aizawa-sensei, that childlike villain with his cold, cold hands would've just...

She shuddered.

"Damn," Kirishima said, rubbing the corners of his mouth. "Makes no sense, but still, _damn_. And I thought I was hard…"

"Idiot," his seatmate muttered.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ochako shot from her seat, gaze locked on Bakugou.

"Uraraka, please—"

"Get off!" The brunette brushed away Iida's hand and glared as menacingly as she could at the blond (still adorable unfortunately, Tsuyu mused). "Why are you like that to him? Why are you like that to all of us? The heck did we ever do to you?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Course you don't! But that just makes you bigger asshole, doesn't it? We're people too, you know, not just another rock beneath your feet."

"You don't know me," the fist wedged against his cheek began to shake.

"What's there to know?" Ochako was on a roll. "And you expect to call yourself a hero? As if! You're nothing but a bully. An angry, angry, insecure bully."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" the blond exploded, pounding the window. "You don't know what happened before, and sure as fuck don't know what's happening now"— the teen shoved Kirishima aside, stormed down toward the brunette. He paced the center aisle, eyes whirling about like a two wounded beasts—"Fuck your call-outs, all of you! Fuck your self-righteous bullshit! You don't know me. You don't know anything!"

"Okaaay, guys," Mina said, placing herself between the two. "Maybe it's time we—"

" _DON'T_ —"the pink girl toppled back into her seat as the boy yanked his arm out of her grasp. His look seemed to dim, hell-red eyes darting from the stunned pink girl to the host of eyes on him— ectoplasm's hard gaze, the hand on Snipe's gun, dark shadow's menacing curve. He exhaled slowly, lowering his fist. "Don't touch me."

And with that, he strode back into his seat without another word.

Tsuyu looked at her seatmates.

Tooru's gloves patted the brunette's shoulders. "E-Easy goes it. Easy goes it…"

"It was like arguing with a grenade," Ochako shook like a leaf in her chair. "Remind me to never do that again, okay?"

"You did great. We all needed that," Tsuyu said, glancing at Mina. "You too."

The pink girl said nothing, glancing once toward the smoldering teen before losing herself to space of seat between her seat. Tsuyu stared long and hard at the boy. He had had resumed his look out the window, fist pressed tight against his cheek, features flicking in out of view by the passing lights of Toyko's labyrinthine tunnel system:

Dark to light and dark to light and back again. Another turn, another mystery.

 _"From here on out, I... I—you listening?!" the boy ripped his arm back to reveal eyes which glimmered in the setting sun— not with hate or fire, but with tears. "From here on out, I'm gonna be NUMBER ONE!"_

She pulled her finger from her lip, mulling the words over as the school came into view. The hiss of tires filled the cabin, and the bus rolled to a stop.

"Right-o," Ectoplasm stood up and faced the class, rubbing his jaw. "Nedzu has asked me to clear up a few things before you guys head out." He unfolded a leaflet from his trenchcoat and cleared his throat.

"Dear students," he recited. "My sincerest condolences on the unfortunate unraveling of this day's activities, as well as my gratitude for the poise all of you carried throughout. It is no laughing matter to survive a villain attack, and a greater feat still to perform as first years. Know this accomplishment will only elevate…"

Tsuyu tapped her fingers together, gaze darting from classmate to classmate. It really was amazing how they'd all made it given the circumstances. Equally amazing was how she'd taken them all for granted, even Mineta. She ran her thumb up and down the edge of her phone, a small warmth building in the stomach. She pushed a wisp of hair out her face and made the decision. Yes, it was about time she called home.

"…Classes will be canceled for the next two days as we reevaluate our security protocols. Expect a written statement by Aizawa and myself forwarded to your parents or legal guardian within the next twelve hours. Complimentary counseling services will be available through the Hero Gold Star network for the next six months, and at discounted rates for any time afterward.

It is not only my hope, but my expectation that this event will serve not as a stumbling block, but as springboard to a brighter future for both your future careers and the institution as a whole. Many thanks for your time.

Plus Ultra,

Nedzu"

The hero lowered the leaflet and raised his eyes to the class. Behind him, the bus door hissed and slid open. "This concludes today's activities. You are all free to go," he bowed. "Excellent performance today. Now get some rest."

And like that, the cabin filled with the sound of shuffling footwear as the class wordlessly rose and filed their way out of the vehicle. There wasn't much of anything left to say, after all. Outside, the academy's glass façade twinkled in the pink twilight. Tsuyu's gaze lingered on it for a moment before a push to her back resumed her forward shuffle toward the bus's exit along with everyone else. _Plus Ultra…_

"Y'all done good," she heard Snipe-sensei say as she passed. "Real good."

" _Well_ ," Momo corrected from behind. "Pardon, sensei, but I think you mean well."

"Nah I don't, miss," the cowboy said with a tip of his hat. "I mean exactly what I said. Y'all done _good_ , and that good? Y'all did it well."

* * *

With a cold metal clang, the door groaned shut, leaving him in darkness.

Not with regard his own visual acuity of course. Everything from the most sunlit of groves to the deepest of underwater pits heralded the same crushing black for his nonexistent eyes. The mess of chromed tubing— not unlike the veins of pipes which snaked their way across the moldered ceiling like rusted ivy— protruding from his neck respirator hissed, fogging over the interior of his mask with another puff of sterile air. Another rattling gasp, another mouthful of air. Shudders.

Six years. It had been six years since he lost his sight and the eyes which brought it, six years since the country's shining light plunged him into shadowed agony. Six years since he had him – foot planted on the his chest, anted on the foe't laughing as the oaf stuggled to keep his trailing laughing as the oaf scrabbled to keep the what remained in his chest cavity from spilling out with the rest of it. Six years since victory was as good as his, a cycle seven generations in the making finally broken. All he had to do was watch that blasted left arm. _Good God_ , why did he not—

Another breath brought the thought to an end. More shudders.

No, now was not the time for empty brooding. His work remained unfinished. The throes of his scarred heart quickened, what remained of his lungs set aflutter by the news. The good doctor was careful to reserve summons for all but the most pressing of developments, meaning this could only relate to the Toyko undertaking and by extension, Tomura. He exhaled slowly. Recompense was at hand.

Vision or not, the room was dark. Trifling, whatwas a little dark in the context of what lay ahead? The infrared revealed as much as it always had— the thin outlines of abandoned cubicles and outdated machinery illuminated by what little light the pale green monitor suspended from an exposed I beam could provide. Yes, if a bit of darkness meant fruition, he would gladly endure decades more.

His boots grated across the bent panels with slow, deliberate steps, making their way toward the room's center where an oaken bureau waited. His cuff links clicked against the grooves in the old wood, hands folded loosely atop the cold surface as he seated himself. From behind the mask, what remained of his mouth contorted: a crooked fissure set grimly about ruined expanse of scar tissue.

"And?" His voice was like sandpaper.

"Transmission from Kamino," a slouched figure rose wearily from the scruff of machinery, tapping away at a wireless keyboard. "I called as soon we got it. It's Kurogiri."

He nodded, straightening his suit by the lapels. "Patch him through."

The figure typed across the keypad accordingly, flooding the room with static.

"…Shot both of my arms and legs," an oily tone dragged itself from the haze. "Completely defeated. Even Noumu was done in. Our underlings were useless, even the kids were strong. The hell? Why were those kids so strong?"

"Tomura?" His knees clicked as he rose to his feet.

"…And the Symbol of Peace got off unscathed!"

"I wouldn't go so far, Master Shigaraki," another voice offered. "We and Noumu managed to inflict massive damage on him, to say nothing of grievous wounds accrued by the instructors. I wouldn't be surprised if either is left with permanent disability. A loss to be clear, but their victory undoubtedly Pyrrhic. Perhaps it is best if we—"

"He's still alive, Kurogiri."

"Yes, and we now have intel on the decline in his abilities. He has undoubtedly grown wea—"

"He's STILL alive, Kurogiri!" Tomura cut, voice straining over increasingly labored breathing. "They all are, busing off to their stupid academy as we speak, getting pats on the back for their so-called heroism. Sickening! _Sickening!_ It's all so… _SO—agggghh..."_

Sensei felt the wood groan beneath the force of his stiffening hands as his protégé's words disintegrated into twisted groans. He bowed his head.

So they had failed. He expected that much. Preferred it, even. Still, to hear the boy's pain, even through the garbled hiss of an old stereo, proved most… _unsettling_. Not that he had any misgivings about a spot of pain here and there. Indeed, life was agony. He'd known that years before he was forced into the blasted mask. Nevertheless, Tomura was his ward, the onus of his shortcomings and his agonies owed at least in part to his teacher. Plus—

Splintering fissures ripped across the wood's grain as his hand clenched.

—he _despised_ losing to that brat.

The figure edged closer, revealing the dim outline of a bald man in a physician's lab coat with a thick, almost walrus-like mustache. He offered the keyboard with a careful hand, readjusting the thick, tinted lenses shielding his eyes with the other.

"You were wrong, Sensei," Tomura's garbled voice echoed across the wall panels. "Totally wrong."

"No I wasn't," he said, raising the board's mic to his mouth. "Just overly optimistic. What happened to Tomura, Kurogiri?"

A sigh echoed across the groans and static.

"Multiple gunshot wounds to all four extremities, but he'll live," the phantom said. "No permanent damage."

"Good," he said, shoulders loosening a bit. "Very good."

"Speaking of which, what of sensei and I's latest handwork?" the doctor inquired. "The noumu has not been retrieved, I presume?"

"Your inferences are correct, regrettably," Kurogiri replied. "Our quarry knocked it clean out of the facility and into the forest beyond. Without precise coordinates, there was no way I could locate it even with repeated warps. Moreover, Master Shigaraki had injuries requiring my immediate attention. I deemed retreat our most viable option, and consequently accept all responsibility for any setbacks attributed to this loss."

"Kurogiri," Sensei spread his arms wide. "Kurogiri, Kurogiri, Kurogiri…" He shook his head, rasping out a dry chuckle. "What I have to forgive? It's not any of us would have done any different."

The doctor ran a hand over the curve of his scalp with an ruffled sigh. "That was our best one."

"And we'll manage as we always have," Sensei said, sending the room into silence with a clap of his hands. "It not like we're out of ideas. We've got plenty! Six years worth, in fact. That Noumu was the only one in our contingent capable of rivaling All Might, but oh well. What cannot be helped cannot be helped. We're only getting started, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Tomura's voice once again cut across the static. "Oh, that also reminds me. There was this one kid with speed like All Might's."

The doctor looked up from the wired mess he was unknotting.

"Oh?" Sensei looked up from the mic.

"Yeah, his stats had to be in the same ballpark if I had to guess. Even called his punches smashes. _Agghhh_ , we could have killed him if it weren't for that kid," Tomura voice grew increasingly disjointed. "We could have killed him!"

Sensei tapped his fingers together. "Interesting."

So that brat Yagi had finally made his move then. When, he did not know. Not more than a year, in all likelihood; 1-A was a first year class, no? Still, time was short, and he would have to end it before things snowballed. The cycle had to end if the plan was to succeed. Shame, it would have been better for Tomura to work these things out on his own, but alas, what could not be helped could not be helped.

"Interesting indeed..."

"That kid…" Tomura moaned into the audio, "that kid!"

"Calm yourself," Sensei said. "Today was not entirely in vain. To the contrary, it offers us the opportunity to work together."

"…Together?"

"Yes, my student. Together. We'll gather a new group, hand-picked for efficiency. No rushing this time. The underworld holds many gems for those willing to wait."

"But Master, do you not think—"

"I do not think on such matters, Kurogiri," Sensei interrupted. "I know. Besides, it's time we had a symbol of our own." He raised his hand toward the monitor, closing it into fist. "Take heart, Shigaraki Tomura, for next time, you will show the world the true horror of your existence!"

And with that, he cut the line, leaving the room to silence. A dry hack emanated from his respirator, and he collapsed into his chair with a wheeze. It was better this way. Tomura needn't worry himself with the trifles of his condition. He'd coordinate logistics with Kurogiri later. The doctor hummed, mouth scrunched beneath the bristles of his mustache.

"The torch has been passed," he said. "Not a slice of doubt in my mind."

The pipes clinked beneath the push of Sensei's breath. "So it would seem."

The doctor nodded.

"Told you we should've handed over the others," he said, revving a dusty modem to life. "Specs weren't the same caliber as the prototype, but the extra force alongside Kurogiri's supervision would have been more than sufficient. Two birds, one cut"– the bloodied scalpels in his breast pocket clinked– "no problems. Would've been easier that way."

The gunshot crackle emanating from sensei's knuckles cut him off.

"Right, right," the doctor sighed, holding up his hands and returning his attention to the machinery, "your plan, not mine."

The wires clicked and hummed, several other monitors booting back into commission.

"You really think the kid will pull it off, then?"

Sensei leaned forward in his chair, humming with thought. "He will learn."

"That's an optimistic way of putting it."

" _Pragmatic_ , my dear colleague. Pragmatic," he corrected, tapping the arm rests with five brooding fingers. "Tomura is young and impulsive. Kids his age learn more from their own errors than anything their mentors could ever say."

"I'm not so certain."

"You're telling me you honored all your parents' words at his age?"

The doctor shook his head. "He's not your son."

"You speak as if blood matters to people like us."

"Mmmm," the doctor seemed to weigh these words, arms folded, mouth scrunched beneath his mustache. A slow nod. "What now, then?"

The pipes overhead moaned.

"We wait," Sensei said, resting his chin on his hands. "We wait…"

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **A/N** : Back again, and in less than a month's time no less! Bus rides are fun to write, I guess (as is fleshing out Mineta. All those silly writers content to character bash such a wellspring of redemption hehehe). Hope you all liked it; I tried to balance the lightness with seriousness in a manner which hopefully wasn't too melodramatic (with references to the current chapters to boot!). Oh well, at least all the boring stuff's out of the way. On to romance!

As always, feel free to share your thoughts via review or PM. I've had many great conversations with my readers, and the story's improved so much from insights garnered. Thanks and toodles!

Peace, Love, Plus Ultra,

-Nuke


End file.
